Think of the Mail!
by Epccjl
Summary: Basically one of the girls has the same problem that Finn had.
1. Chapter 1

**Think of the Mail!**

hello all...i'm back with a new story...i promise i will get some more up for my other story 'The Girl of My Best Friend' yes I just shamelessly plugged my own story! lol

Anywho I'm not sure where this storyline came from but it seems i like writting stories that in some form or another embarrasss Quinn...not sure why but there you go.

Basically Quinn has the same problem as Finn, though she doesn't need to think of the mailman I just didn't know what else to call this story, also in this world Finn didn't have this problem not that thats really important casue Finn isn't in it much.

The story is pretty AU but it kind of follows the show. Sam is in Glee but Bartie never happened! Because that relationship is a sin against nature….no I'm not bitter….Not. At. All! *Dramatically shakes fists at RM*

* * *

Quinn fell face first onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. How did this happen? God please just kill me now! There was no way I can face her again without dying of embarrassment!

~^~^~ Earlier That Day ~^~^~

Rachel and Quinn had just gotten home from school and as per usual the brunette's two dads were still at work. The girls would usually spend this time getting a quick snack and doing their homework before watching TV, or listening to music or just chatting. Of course now that their relationship had moved from friends to girlfriends they also spent this time making out on the couch.

Today was one of those days. The two girls were situated on the soft comfy couch in the living room with Rachel on her back and Quinn on top of her. Quinn currently had her left hand placed on Rachel's hip while her right hand slowly made its way up the brunette's stomach under the infamous argyle sweater. Their relationship was still in its infancy but the two had danced around their feelings for so long it was bound to happen. But today was the farthest the two had gotten. Usually it was just a light make out session and that was it but today things got a little more intense.

Quinn trailed small soft feather like kisses down Rachel's neck as her hand reached the other girl's chest, hearing Rachel moan to her touch she took that as a sign to continue. Quinn had never been more turned on in her life. Granted she was always turned on whenever Rachel was near but this was totally different. She gently ran her hand over Rachel's breast exploring new territory. She had never touched another girl's boobs before but judging by how much she was enjoying herself she knew then and there she would become addicted.

Rachel continued to emit small moans of pleasure as Quinn continued to explore her body and she began to squirm underneath the blonde. In doing so she ended up manoeuvring their positions to having her leg between Quinn's thighs. At this moment Quinn jerked up from Rachel's neck and looked down at Rachel, whose eyes were filled with want and desire. She had never seen her look like this before and it just made her embarrassingly wet. Rachel hesitantly applied a small amount of pressure to Quinn's centre and due to the fact that she was only wearing her Cheerios uniform and Rachel was wearing one of her sinfully short skirts the brunette could feel the copious amount of evidence that Quinn was definitely enjoying herself.

Loving the pressure of Rachel's thigh in certain places Quinn couldn't help herself and lost control as she leant back down to kiss the brunette and grinded down onto her thigh, both girls gasped at the new sensations. They both knew that they should probably stop but thinking it and doing it are two very different things. The thought of stopping was a fleeting moment in Quinn's mind, she was incredibly aroused and so she quickened her pace.

It was the most erotic moment of Quinn's life, yes she had had sex before but that was with Puck and she was drunk and doesn't really remember much of it. She just remembers how much it hurt and that she didn't enjoy it. Quinn knew she loved Rachel and she could see herself with her for the rest of her life even though they were only 16 years old. She really didn't want their first time to be like this but she had wanted Rachel so much for so long. With all this emotion and new sensations filling her body Quinn began to move faster and a little harder against Rachel's thigh. And then it happened she could feel it coming, and when she couldn't stop it she cringed.

After only a few seconds Quinn came. She came hard. As her orgasm ripped through her body she let out a throaty moan into Rachel's shoulder. As soon as her body went limp she collapsed on top of Rachel. She just laid there dying in her own embarrassment. A few seconds! That's all! She lasted a few measly seconds! She couldn't look at Rachel and she just wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere but where she was. Planning her get away Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts when Rachel finally spoke.

"Quinn? Sweetie did you just…did you jus-"

Quinn groaned "Rach please don't say it."

"So you did then?" She asked softly.

"Uggg Rach!" Quinn wined as she clenched her eyes shut hoping this was all some kind of horrible dream.

Trying not to laugh Rachel brought her hand up to run her fingers through blonde hair.

"Quinn there is nothing to be embarrassed about ok? It's perfectly natural for you to be aroused especially with what we were doing and it is perfectly normal for you to…you know…even if it was only a few seconds-"

"Please stop talking!"

"I find it as a rather ego boosting experience on my part that you would climax so quickly."

"Rachel please!"

"I'm just saying you don't need to feel embarrassed…of course we will need to do something about your little problem but I'm sure-"

"Oh my God! Please stop! Just stop talking!"

After gaining the use of her legs again Quinn quickly jumped off of Rachel but she refused to look at her.

"I just….I need to go away now and just be…away." She mumbled as she slipped her shoes back on and grabbed her bag. Rachel slowly sat up watching her girlfriend with a bit of confusion.

"Quinn…baby come on its not that bad. It's very common in fact!"

Quinn just mumbled a short goodbye before practically running out of the house and into her car.

~^~^~ Back in Quinn's Room ~^~^~

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Quinn continued to mumble into her pillow until she was interrupted by her mother barging into her room.

"Quinnie are you alright? I saw you running up to your room and now you're mumbling into your pillow…did something happen between you and Rachel?" Her mother asked.

She had finally gotten used to and accepted the fact that her daughter was gay and that she was in a relationship with another girl and after everything that happened during Quinn's pregnancy she was determined to be the mother Quinn deserved. To be there for her and support her no matter what. She lost her daughter once and she was never going to let it happen again. So she did all that she could to be supportive and understanding and it lead to a relationship with her daughter where they could openly talk to each other about anything and everything including her and Rachel. But at the mention of the girl's name Quinn cringed and fell back into her pillow.

"OK I'm going to take that as a yes." Judy stated as she took a seat on Quinn's bed.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked as she placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"NO!" Quinn yelled into her pillow.

"Quinn, honey you know you can talk to me about anything. I've almost finished reading all those books that were recommended at the latest PFLAG meeting and you know I fully support your relationship so please sweetie just tell me…it might make you feel better."

"No it won't and it's not something you can talk about with your mother so can you please just leave me alone so I can go die in a hole?"

"Quinn don't be ridiculous. Come on it can't be that bad…unless you are talking about sex because I haven't read that chapter yet." Judy laughed.

Quinn groaned and refused to look at her mother as she began to turn a pretty shade of pink. After seeing her daughter's reaction Judy's eyes went wide and she just sat there in shock as realisation hit her…they were going to have the sex talk. Even though her daughter had already had sex and gotten pregnant this was different and she wasn't prepared.

"Well Quinn….I mean….I guess as you and…and Rachel become closer you will want to…..you will have these….these urges to want to-"

"Oh God please don't! I cannot have this conversation with my mother!"

"I'm just trying to help." Judy replied softly.

Quinn sighed, she knew her mother was trying to be supportive and she loved how she had gone to all those PFLAG meetings to help her come to terms with her sexuality but she just could not talk to her about this.

"I know mom but please this is just too embarrassing ok?"

"Are you and Rachel having sex?" She bluntly asked causing the blush on Quinn's checks to intensify.

"No!"

Judy raised her perfect eyebrow at her daughter

"Mom Rachel and I are not having sex!"

"Are you sure?"

Judy always knew when Quinn was lying or when she was trying to hide something from her. She knew that she was pregnant, she knew something was going on between the two girls before Quinn came out to her and she knew she was hiding something now.

"I'm not going to get mad…I mean it's not like she can get you pregnant."

"Mom!"

"Sorry honey….I know this is a little awkward but it's something we should be able to talk about with each other and obviously it's something that is bothering you so please just talk to me."

After a few moments of silence Quinn finally spoke.

"We…we didn't have sex per-say. I mean we were barely touching each other and I….god this is so embarrassing."

"You what? Got sacred? Or she got scared? Did you push her away or did she push you away? What happened?" Judy fired her questions at Quinn but was abruptly stopped when Quinn yelled.

"I came!"

Yep this day could not get any more embarrassing and awkward if it tried.

This made Judy stop "Y-you…you"

"I came ok! We were making out and I came after a few seconds! I have never been so horrified in my life than I am right now so can we stop talking about this?"

"Quinn there is nothing to be ashamed about its very common and you were probably just overwhelmed that you just got a little excited and-"

"Mom please!"

"It might just be a one-time thing."

This made Quinn stop

"Really?" She asked in a soft but hopeful voice to which Judy smiled and nodded.

"Yes sweetie it could just be because it was the first time you and Rachel were that close. It doesn't mean it will happen all the time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…though please don't assume that I want you to be having sex because I think you should wait till you and Rachel are married."

Quinn just rolled her eyes at that

"But I'm sure it was just a one-time thing" Judy finished.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie….so I'm making tacos for dinner."

"Was that your attempt to try and change the subject of the most awkward conversation we have ever had?"

"Yes did it work?"

"Yes"

"Well good cause I don't ever want to do that again." Judy laughed and Quinn soon followed.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! Keep them comig :)

No need to fear I plan to have this be a multi-chapter story I have a few chapters already written up so I should be able to post one a day for the next three days but after that I can't promise anything, though I am having fun writing this so who knows!

Also all spelling mistakes are mine but unfortunately Glee isn't *sad face*

* * *

~^~^~ The Next Day ~^~^~

Rachel had tried to call and text Quinn the moment she left her house but the blonde refused to answer them so she decided that she needed to move on to plan B, which was to go to Quinn's house and demand that she speak to her and so that is what Rachel did.  
Judy opened the door to a very annoyed looking diva though she did give Judy her famous Rachel Berry smile the older woman could tell she was on a mission.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray."

"Please Rachel call me Judy…and hello to you too."

"Yes of course sorry Judy….is Quinn home I really need to talk to her."

Judy tried not to give away the fact that she was 100% sure of why the young girl was at her house at 8am on a Saturday morning so she played the naïve mother and just smiled.

"Yes she is but I think she's still asleep."

"Oh…well…"

"You can go up and wake her if you want." Judy offered but then soon regretted as she didn't really want the two girls to be alone in a bedroom now that she knew they were sexually active with each other. But it was too late because Rachel was already up the stairs and making a left to Quinn's room.

Quinn was fast asleep as she lay on her stomach with her arms and legs all over the place and her bed sheets all fumbled up into one great big mess. Rachel had always thought that this side of Quinn was just completely adorable and so she couldn't help but place a soft kiss onto her bare shoulder as she took a seat next to the girl. Quinn let out a small sigh and snuggled into her pillow making Rachel smile and forget that she was still a little mad with her for running out and not returning any of her texts of phone calls. Rachel softly called out Quinn's name and placed her hand on her check.

"Quinn baby…it's time to wake up now"

"Mmmmm 5 more minutes"

Smirking Rachel replied "But Coach Sylvester will be really mad if you are late for practice."

This made Quinn bolt up and swing her legs to the side ready to get up when she heard and saw Rachel sitting there giggling at her. Not looking impressed she stated.

"That was mean!"

"I'm sorry sweetie but you wouldn't wake up."

"That's because it's a Saturday morning and it's like illegal to get up before 12pm!"

She stated as she flopped back onto her bed. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Quinn I'm here because we need to talk about what happened yesterday afternoon."

This woke Quinn up she had almost forgotten about it. She really didn't want to talk about it now or ever so she quickly got up and headed over to her small bathroom and closed the door. Rachel followed and waited on the other side.

"Quinn you can't keep avoiding this. We need to talk about what happened."

"We really don't!" Quinn said through the door.

"Sweetie I'm not mad at you. We just need to discuss this. I'm not going to leave until we do!"

Rachel could hear Quinn sigh and she knew she had won. Quinn slowly opened the bathroom door and finally looked into Rachel's eyes.

"Fine…we'll talk."

The two girls sat on Quinn's bed the blonde nervously fidgeted as Rachel waited for her to say something when it was apparent that she wasn't going to start the conversation Rachel spoke up.

"It's really not that big a deal Quinn I mean-"

"Not a big deal? Rach we were…and then I…"

"Like I said it's not a big deal. Yes you came a little early but that doesn't mean it will happen all the time."

"But what if it does? I mean Rach I only lasted a few seconds and you were nowhere near feeling anything."

"I was definitely feeling something."

Quinn sighed "What do I do? How can I stop it from happening?"

Rachel smirked "Well you know what they say…practice makes perfect."

Quinn gasped when Rachel placed her hand upon the blonde girl's thigh and slowly drew small circles with the tips of her fingers. It wasn't much but Quinn was already incredibly turned on.

"Rach" Quinn whimpered.

Rachel ignored her girlfriend's plea and captured Quinn's lips and softly pushed her onto her back deliberately placing her thigh between Quinn's legs and applied some pressure. Quinn moaned at the sensation and kissed her girlfriend with more passion.

After hearing Quinn moan Rachel applied more pressure and slowly began to move to create that gorgeous friction. Rachel then moved her hand up underneath Quinn's top and to both girl's pleasure Quinn was not wearing a bra. But as soon as Rachel rolled her hard nipple between her fingers Quinn's eyes shot open as that familiar feeling began to surface. Rachel was too busy exploring her girlfriend's body to notice but then she heard Quinn mumbling beneath her.

"No, no, no, no, no, oh….God!" Quinn quickly shut her eyes and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she came. Once it was over Quinn covered her face with both hands in embarrassment.

"Oh God…I'm so sorry Rach"

Extracting herself from being on top of Quinn to lying next to her Rachel replied.

"Don't be sorry."

"What the hell is wrong with me?

"Nothing is wrong with you…you just need….maybe we should seek a professional to help with-"

"No!"

"Ok then….maybe you could talk to a friend about it?"

Peeking out from behind her hands Quinn gave her a look that said 'are you out of your fucking mind?'

"Well ok maybe not someone like Mercedes or Kurt but maybe you could talk to Santana or Brittany?"

"Yeah then I will go hug and kiss some poisonous snakes!"

"Quinn."

"Rach if Santana ever found out about this she would never let me live it down. She would probably mention it in her eulogy at my funeral."

"What makes you think you will go before her?"

"Because I would have died from embarrassment that's how!"

"Quinn you are being over dramatic….and that's saying something if I'm telling you that."

The blonde girl just glared at her.

"Look I did some research on the Internet and some advice people gave was that you just need to have more practice."

"We tried that and I think I came faster than last time!"

"No I mean with yourself."

"Huh?"

"You know…while you masturbate."

Quinn had no idea how to respond to that.

"I've…I've never…"

"Not once?" Rachel asked a little shocked. Quinn just shook her head

"Not even when you were pregnant? Because I read that pregnancy hormones are extremely powerful."

"They are." Quinn confirmed.

"Well then how did you deal with that if you never touched yourself?"

The blonde girl just shrugged "I just took a lot of cold showers."

"Wow ok well then-"

"Does that mean you have?" Quinn interrupted making Rachel blush a little.

"Well…it's perfectly natural and normal for people of a certain age to explore their own body."

"So that's a yes then?"

"Yes"

Quinn couldn't help the mental image that popped up in her mind and she couldn't help but notice the sudden wetness that began to pool in her panties.

"What I think you should do is practice on yourself and when you do this you need to bring yourself to almost climaxing and then stop completely for around 5 minutes…do this a few times and then let yourself go. It's supposed to prolong your orgasm and also make it a lot more pleasurable thus making you be able to last longer during foreplay and not coming before I'm inside you."

Quinn groaned just thinking about it and could feel herself getting all worked up again.

"Rach please stop talking."

"Why?" She asked looking confused.

"Because if you don't then I'll probably come all over again."

Once Rachel left to go to her ballet and vocal lessons Quinn decided to go for a run to work off her frustration. She couldn't understand why she was having this problem. She was Head Cheerleader, one of the most popular girls in school this wasn't supposed to happen to her! She just couldn't help it though, whenever Rachel touched her, her body was on fire and feeling the brunette beneath her or on top of her just sent her over the edge. She needed to fix this.

When she arrived home she had a quick shower and began to finish her homework so she could enjoy the rest of the weekend. But before she could get started Santana and Brittany showed up.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked to two Cheerios.

"We wanted to come visit!" Brittany told her with a big smile on her face, Santana on the other hand did not look at all happy to be there.

"No we didn't."

Brittany frowned at her not-so-secret girlfriend and gave her a small nudge. Santana sighed.

"I mean we really wanted to see you Q!" She replied sarcastically. Quinn just ignored her and turned to face Brittany.

"So what have you guys been up to this morning?"

"Well we had great morning sex and then we went to the park to feed the ducks and then Rachel called and then we had ice-cream and then we had to have sex again and then we came here!"

"Why did you _have_ to have sex again?" Quinn asked.

"Have you ever seen Brittany eat an ice-cream Q? Santana replied, Quinn thought about it for a second then realised what she was referring too. She scrunched up her nose in disgust then she  
realised something else that Brittany had said.

"Wait Rachel called you? Why?" Quinn was a little nervous about what their response would be.

"She said we needed to see you to help you with something." The blonde explained.

Quinn was pissed. How could Rachel do this? She knew how embarrassed she was about the whole situation and she specifically told her that she would never tall Santana.

"So what do you need help with? Cause I have plans for today that include spending a lot of time in a hot tub with a sexy blonde and that blonde is not you." Santana asked impatiently.

Quinn couldn't help the blush that began to appear.

"Nothing…there is no problem. Rachel must have been confused or something so you guys can go and have fun in the hot tub."

Santana shrugged and got up from her chair and began to walk towards the door but stoped when she realised Brittany wasn't following her.

"B?"

"You're lying Q. Rachel said it was a sensitive issue and that you really needed our help."

Santana's ear's perked up at that, she wasn't the one who answered the phone and so she really didn't have any idea why they were there and in all honesty she didn't really care but now she was interested.

"I'm going to kill that girl." Quinn mumbled to herself.

"So what's this sensitive issue?" The brunette asked as she sat back down.

"It's nothing….really!"

"Don't make me smack you Blondie." The Latina threatened. "It can't be that bad."

"Rachel said it was about sex." Brittany stated, Quinn turned bright red and Santana looked at her girl. How much did Rachel tell her and how cone she didn't tell Santana.

"B, why didn't you tell me all this before?"

Brittany just shrugged and looked a little apologetic. Turning to face Quinn Santana smirked.

"Sex huh? What's wrong Quinnie don't know what goes in what and where?" She laughed as Quinn just glared at her.

"Shut up S!" She hissed at her.

"Just tell us Quinn and then we can help ok?" Brittany tried to steer the conversation back to where it was supposed to go.

Quinn just sighed. "I can't it's too embarrassing."

"What? You came after 10 seconds or something?" Santana laughed again but when she saw Quinn blush even harder she stopped.

"Oh. My. God! You did didn't you?" She couldn't help but laugh. Quinn burrowed her face into her hands and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Fuck you Santana.'

The brunette couldn't stop laughing so Brittany came over and sat next to Quinn trying to comfort the girl.

"Quinn it's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" Santana said in-between laughs. Brittany glared at her girlfriend for a moment then smirked a little.

"You're not the only person this has happened too."

"I know but it shouldn't happen to me!"

"If it will make you feel better it happened to Santana too."

This made the girl in question stop laughing immediately and Quinn's head shot up so fast it could have snapped.

"What? No it fucking did not! We have sex that lasts well over two hours!" Santana yelled. Brittany calmly reminded her.

"It did happen. The first time we had sex you lasted all but a minute and then you cried about it."

Quinn had never seen Santana blush that hard in all her life and she couldn't help but giggle at her.

"See Quinn it can happen to anyone." Brittany assured her.

It was at this moment when Judy knocked on the door and came into the room.

"Hi girls hope I'm not interrupting but I just wanted to let you all know I've just baked some choc-chip cookies if you wanted any."

Brittany jumped up and clapped.

"Yay cookies! I'm so there!"

Judy smiled at the blonde she had always liked Brittany, Santana on the other hand…well the girl kind of scared her a little. Brittany followed the older woman out of the bedroom and into the kitchen leaving the other two Cheerios alone in the room. Once they were out of earshot Santana glared at Quinn.

"You repeat any of this to anyone I will cut you!"

"I won't tell if you don't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Quinn sighed as an awkward silence fell over the two girls.

"So…..how did you stop from…you know….arriving to fast?" Quinn finally asked. God this could not get any more awkward Quinn thought to herself as did Santana.

"I just think of things that aren't sexy."

"Like what?"

"You know just…stuff."

"Wait your using present tense does this mean you still have this problem?"

"NO!"

Quinn just raised her perfect eyebrow at her friend.

"OK fine yes! I still have to do it sometimes whenever I'm close to Brittany! There you happy?"

"But I thought you could last over two hours?"

"We do."

"Well then what the hell do you think about to last that long?"

"A whole bunch of stuff."

"Like? Come on San I need your help here!"

Sighing once more Santana grudgingly replied.

"I don't know like…Coach Sylvester mud wrestling with Coach Besite"

Quinn scrunched up her nose at that.

"I know right?" Santana said.

"What else?"

"Well sometimes I think about maths, like I do the times tables in my head to distract me or I think about that time I found that dead frog all smooshed up on my car. Look all you got to do is think of something that will distract you from what you are doing."

"And that works?"

"Every time"

"Thanks"

"Yeah, yeah don't mention it…no really don't or I _will_ cut you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once agian thanks for your lovely reviews!

I'm thinking of throwing in some small flash back type chapaters here and there as a way to show bits of the histpry I've made up in this story's universe.  
They will be seperate from the main chapters only because it didn't fit in with the pacing of the story. There won't be too many and most will be pretty short.  
Anywho there will be one after this chapter...

Hopefully you enjoy this next update!

* * *

~^~^~ That Night ~^~^~

Quinn had invited Rachel over for dinner and a movie as her mother was going out to some gay pride type thing for parents Quinn wasn't really sure what it was but was happy that her mom was being so supportive and accepting.

The girls ordered pizza and watched a movie. At first Quinn let Rachel know she was not happy that she went behind her back and called Santana and Brittany about her little problem but after they argued they soon made up and had their dinner. After the movie finished Quinn decided she would put into practice what Santana had told her to do. So she began to kiss Rachel's neck and pull her on top or herself so the girl was straddling her hips. Rachel soon began to kiss her way down Quinn's neck as her hands found their way under her top and Quinn's hands found their way to Rachel's ass pulling her in closer.

After a while Rachel not only noticed that they had been making out for a while without Quinn climaxing too early but she also noticed that Quinn was mumbling to herself. The brunette stopped kissing the girl and looked at her in confusion. Quinn had her eyes closed and was mumbling away.

"Quinn…sweetie why are you mumbling you're 2 times tables while we're making out?"

This made Quinn stop and open her eyes.

"Oh…Umm…Well Santana said I should try and distract myself while we make out so I won't…you know"

"Oh….so it's working?"

"I think so…I mean your straddling my hips, kissing my neck and your hands are on my boobs and I haven't come yet….so yeah I think it's working." She said with a proud smile. Making her girlfriend smile too.

"Well in that case…2 x 6 is 12…" Rachel said before she went back to kissing that spot behind Quinn's ear and rolled her hips as Quinn continued on.

"2 x 7 is…is 14, 2 x 8 is….24, 2 x 3 is…is…..is 18….oh no!"

Rachel soon realised that Quinn was losing control and so she quickly jumped off the girl causing Quinn to moan in displeasure.

"What are you-"

"Remember what I said?"

Quinn looked confused and extremely frustrated.

"Huh?"

"About bringing yourself almost over the edge and then stopping."

"Oh that….that feels very cruel right now."

"I Know baby but you nearly going to-"

"I know."

"Well the times tables were working for a bit…so continue with that and soon enough you won't have this problem anymore but right now I think we should do something else ok?"

Quinn sighed as she sat up "Ok."

~^~^~ Monday Morning ~^~^~

It was a new week and Quinn couldn't wait to see her girl. Yes they spent Saturday together but she didn't see her on Sunday as they both had prior commitments. Quinn was rather embarrassed to admit this but she had spent Sunday night trying to stop herself from coming too fast as she put into practice the advice both Santana and Rachel had given her and it seemed to work until her mother walked in on her with her laundry.

Fortunately Judy didn't notice. Either that or she pretended not to notice the fact that her daughter was under her bed covers looking very flushed with an open Playboy Magazine on her bed that she tried to hide but failed miserably. Quinn had stolen it from Puck while she was living with him during her pregnancy. It was actually how Mercedes found out that she was gay. She had found the magazine and questioned her about it. Quinn had hoped it was the latter but had a feeling it wasn't when she came down for dinner her mother had a weird look on her face as they ate their tea in an awkward silence.

Quinn met up with Rachel at her locker giving her a small peck on the check and taking her books from the small diva. It was common knowledge to everyone in Glee that the two girls were together but to everyone else in the school they were just friends though many suspected that they were more than friends. But with Quinn as Head Cheerleader again and with Santana at her side once more no one dared say anything. This always confused Quinn. If no one cared about her and Rachel then why was Santana still afraid to make things official with Brittany, neither girl had been with any guys in such a long time and everyone in glee was pretty much sure that they were together she just couldn't understand why Santana wouldn't commit.

"Morning sweetie." Rachel greeted the blonde.

"Mornin' sugar, may I walk you to class?" Quinn replied in a Southern accent.

Rachel giggled and took the arm Quinn had offered. She loved playful and chivalrous Quinn.

"Did you have a good Sunday?" The blonde asked.

"It was alright…Saturday was much more fun though." Replied the shorter girl as she winked at Quinn causing her to blush.

~^~^~ That Afternoon in Glee ~^~^~

The Glee club were all sitting around chatting as they waited for Mr. Shue to arrive he was running a bit late because he had seen Ms. Pillsbury laughing and chatting to Carl in her office and he had to compose himself before going into the choir room.

"I had this really weird dream last night." Tina said to her friends

"Were there ducks?" Brittany asked.

"Um…no…no there were no ducks."

Brittany looked disappointed.

"That's a shame I had a really great dream where I was a Dutch duck and Santana had to keep poking me with her fingers. Then I woke up the best possible way with Santana's head between my th-"

"TINA! You said you had a dream _please_ tell us what it was about!" Santana squeaked. She needed this conversation to move as far away from her as possible. The rest of the group tried not to giggle  
at the embarrassed Latina.

"Well I was trying to find the choir room but for some reason I kept getting lost and then Ms. Sylvester had her flying cheerios throw slushies at us and then Ms. Pillsbury turned into a bubble and floated away."

"Cool" Brittany said in wonderment.

"Yeah, yeah that's all very interesting but let's go back to Brittany's dream after she woke up." Puck interrupted with a smirk. Santana punched him in the arm; Brittany smiled and opened her mouth to speak when Santana interrupted her again.

"Who's thirsty? I'm really thirsty! Brittany lets go get something to drink! NOW!" She quickly grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her out of the choir room as soon as they left the room everyone burst out laughing.

Shortly after the two girls left Mr. Shue finally arrived after placing his folders on the piano he noticed that not everyone was there.

"Where are Brittany and Santana?" He asked.

Before anyone could reply Puck spoke up first.

"Probably having sex in the janitor's closet." He said with a smirk.

Mr. Shue scrunched up his nose; he really didn't have to nor want to hear that.

"Puck! Don't be such an ass. They just needed to get a drink Mr. Shue." Quinn informed the teacher even though Puck was probably right she still felt the need to defend their honour.

"OK well we'll just get started without them. So everyone in your places let's get warmed up we've got lots to get through today and Rachel has informed me that she wants to perform a song at the end."

Halfway through the rehearsal Brittany and Santana finally reappeared both claiming that they were really, really thirsty as their reasoning for being so late. By the end of the lesson everyone took their seat as Rachel got ready to perform her song. She handed the music over to Brad and the band, dimmed the lights and waited for her cue.

**Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bare**

Her voice was low, smoky and dripping with sex. Quinn sat there mouth wide open as she watched her girl perform. She had never heard her sing like that before. She always felt a little something whenever she listened to Rachel sing but this time Quinn had to cross her legs to relieve some of the tension.

**You give me fever  
When you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night  
**  
**Sun lights up the day time  
Moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right**

As she continued to watch Rachel the brunette locked eyes with her and as she did this Quinn gulped and squeezed her legs tighter.

**You give me fever  
When you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night  
**  
**Everybody's got the fever  
That is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
Fever started long ago**

Quinn tried to think about something else as she squeezed her legs even tighter, she tried not to watch and she tried not to listen but all attempts failed as she watched Rachel like a tiger watching its prey.

**Romeo love Juliet  
Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said Julie baby your my flame  
**  
**Thou giv-est fever when we kisseth,  
Fever with thy flaming youth.  
Fever I'm afire,  
Fever yea I burn for sooth'**

As Rachel was coming towards the end of the song Quinn could start to feel that undeniable feeling and she couldn't stop it and couldn't believe it was going to happen just from hearing Rachel sing. She was also now very aware that this was going to happen in a room full of her friends and she just prayed to all the gods that nobody noticed. Especially Santana.

**Now you listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
**  
**They give me fever  
When you kiss me  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever  
Till you sizzle**

And then it happened, Quinn shut her eyes and bit her lip trying to hold in a moan as she went over the edge. 

But what a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn

After Rachel finished everyone clapped but Rachel noticed that Quinn was the only one who didn't in fact she wasn't even looking at her. Mr. Shue then dismissed his students as everyone headed out of the room the only two left were Quinn and Rachel. The brunette came up to the blonde and sat down next to her.

"Quinn are you alright?"

Quinn didn't respond.

"Did you not like the song?" She asked looking and sounded a little upset. Noticing the apprehension in the girl's voice Quinn finally looked up into the small diva's eyes and sighed.

"I loved the song Rach."

"Well then why didn't you clap and why do you look like someone ran over your cat?"

Quinn sighed again.

"You don't get it Rach…I really, _really_ liked the song and the way you sang it."

Not quite getting it Rachel just smiled.

"Oh well that's good…come on we should get going I want to get home before my dads."

Rachel got up and grabbed her bag but stoped when she noticed that Quinn still hadn't moved.

"Quinn?"

"Rach" Quinn wined.

"What?"

Shutting her eyes in embarrassment Quinn replied.

"I _really_ liked the song."

"Yes you said that already…Quinn are you sure you're alright?"

"I _really_ liked the song." She repeated slowly hoping she would get it.

Rachel stood there a little confused before it finally clicked. Her eyes went wide as she looked rather stunned.

"You mean"

Quinn just nodded.

"B-But I was only singing!"

"I Know!"

"Wow…I am good." Rachel couldn't look more proud of herself and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"We might need to burn this chair…..and possibly my underwear….and my uniform." Quinn informed her and Rachel just giggled as she helped her girlfriend stand up.


	4. Flashback

**_Flashback Time!_**

_Mercedes Finds Out!_

* * *

Mercedes helped bring in the last of Quinn's stuff from Puck's house to her own. She was glad the girl had taken her up on her offer of letting her stay with her after seeing how unhappy she was becoming. She felt horrible for the girl who had practically lost everything and all she had left were in three plastic garbage bags. It was everything she could manage to pack in the short time her father gave her before she was forced out of her own home and a few things she had bought when her clothes wouldn't fit her anymore.

"This is it then?" She asked the blonde, she just nodded sadly.

"I don't know how to thank you for doing this Mercedes." She spoke softly.

"Hey it's no problem…I told you I got your back." She smiled at her new friend.

"Thank you." She replied with a small smile.

Quinn had been living with the Jones family for two weeks now and she could not be happier. They were such a nice family and the two Glee girls had become very close in the short amount of time. They spent most nights gossiping and singing together. Telling each other about their dreams and goals for the future. It was nice; Quinn never really had anything like that before.

The two girls were sitting in Quinn's room after school one day doing their nails and just chatting about random things. Mercedes got up to get a tissue from the desk draw and what she found was something she was not exactly prepared for. Arching her eyebrow in confusion she picked up the object and looked at it. She knew for a fact that it wasn't her brother's because he had taken everything to college with him except for the bed so there was no doubt in her mind that it was Quinn's. Turning around Mercedes held up the object and spoke to her friend.

"Quinn…what's this?" She asked even though she was well aware of what it was.

The blonde girl looked up from her nails and the colour drained from her face. She pretty much sat there for a full minute, mouth wide open and not saying a word. After that full minute of awkward silence she got up and grabbed her coat.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She said as if the last few minutes didn't happen.

Looking a little confused by her behaviour Mercedes blocked her way out of the room.

"It's raining out. Your pregnant and you can't afford to get sick you ain't going anywhere."

"Fine….then I thi-" Quinn grabbed her stomach and her face contorted in pain.

"OH my god I think I'm going into labour!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You're not due for another two months Quinn."

The blonde dropped her hand from her stomach and stood up normally sighing.

"Well then I'm hungry so could you please move so I can go feed my unborn child, do you want a hungry unborn child on your conscious?"

"I will get out of your way if you tell me why you have this." She held up the object to Quinn's face making the blonde blush and look away.

"It must have got mixed up with my stuff when I was living with Puck." She suggested as she sat back down on the bed.

"Well that is plausible but then that doesn't explain why you still have it…in your draw and not in the trash."

"Would you believe that I just forgot about it?" She asked.

"No."

Quinn sighed

"What if I said I have it purely for the articles?"

"No, because there are pages that have dog tags on them and there are no words on those pages."

Quinn sighed again as her friend sat down next to her.

"Look Quinn, you know I wouldn't have any problem with you being gay."

Quinn snapped her head up and looked at Mercedes.

"I'm not gay!"

Smiling a little her friend replied "No? Well then why do you have a Playboy Magazine in your draw?"

"I just like looking at naked women ok that does not make me gay!"

Mercedes just looked at her with the 'you are talking shit, lady!' face.

"Ok fine it's…..a little gay but-"

"Quinn"

Sighing again the blonde girl looked down "Please don't tell anyone…I don't want to be known as the Pregnant Lesbian who got kicked out of her home and has no family."

"Hey…you have a family….you have me." Mercedes spoke softly as she wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulder. "I won't tell anyone…I'll let you do that when you're ready."

"Thanks Mercedes."

The girls sat there for a few moments contemplating what had just happened.

"How did you get this thing anyway?" The brunette finally asked.

"I stole it from Puck."

Mercedes laughed "Don't you think he will miss it?"

"No he has like a whole box full of them…I doubt he will miss one….or five."

"Five? You have more?"

Quinn blushed even harder "I really like the articles." She stated causing both of them to burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello all, thank you for your reviews they make me smile.  
I'm glad you like the little flashback and so i will continue to do a few more. If you are wanting to see something in particular then let me know in the comments and I will try to do my best.

Enjoy...

* * *

~^~^~ A Week Later ~^~^~

It had been a week since the 'Fever' incident and it was definitely a testament to Rachel's acting ability when they were caught trying to steal the chair from the choir room to burn as Quinn insisted that they did. During the week Quinn continued to 'practice' trying not to come so fast but whenever she put this practice to use while with Rachel it was a lot more work and usually it ended up with Quinn climaxing shortly after they started. The poor blonde was getting incredibly annoyed with herself and just wanted it to stop happening. She wasn't above praying and asking for God to help her with her problem she was that desperate. She even went back to Santana for help but that just ended with her laughing at her and just telling her to do what she said to do before.

It was a Friday night and Puck was having a party at his house for the Glee club only. It was a sort of a break from all of the hard work they have been putting into the set list for sectionals this year. Quinn was sitting on Rachel's bed already dressed to go while she waited for Rachel to pick something to wear she had been waiting for over an hour, its why she showed up so early she knew her girlfriend well. Rachel came out of her wardrobe wearing a different dress then before and looked at Quinn.

"What about this one?" She asked

"It looks good…wear that one!" Quinn replied she really didn't care at this point she just wanted to go.

"You said that about the other one." Rachel informed her

"Rach babe, you will look good in anything just please pick something or we will be late and we don't want to be the late people who everyone stares at as they enter the room."

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes as she stomped back to her closet; Quinn sighed and flopped back onto the bed. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew was that she was being yelled at to get up or they will be late. Quinn carefully rubbed her eyes trying not to ruin her makeup and slowly sat up. She looked over at Rachel who was finishing her eye makeup in the mirror. Quinn's jaw dropped to the floor. Rachel had decided to wear tight….really tight jeans that looked like they were painted on and a plunging neckline top. Putting her makeup away she turned to Quinn smiling.

"Oh good your finally awake! Come on Quinn otherwise we will be the late people!"

"Kay" She mumbled as she continued to stare at Rachel's chest.

Rachel grabbed her purse and waited for Quinn to get up off the bed.

"Quinn?"

"Hmmm?" She said as she finally tore her eyes away and looked up to Rachel's eyes.

Rachel just shook her head and grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her up and out of the house.

~^~^~ Puck's Party ~^~^~

Much to Quinn's disappointment her and Rachel ended up being the late people but then she didn't really mind too much because she got to second base with the brunette in her car before they entered the party and without coming too, well except for that one moment when they had to stop for 5 minutes otherwise they would have to go back home for a change of underwear but Quinn actually managed to hold off so that was a plus well depending on how you look at it.

Everyone was situated in the living room with drinks and food with music playing in the background. Puck announced the two girl's arrival.

"Finally!" Kurt huffed as he refilled his drink.

"I'll say you guys are like almost an hour late!" Tina stated.

"No they aren't" Brittany said

"Yeah they are they only just got here the party started at 8pm it is now 8:45pm!" Artie informed the blonde.

"Well yeah but their car has been in the driveway since 8:15pm." Brittany replied

"Get some Quinnie!" Santana yelled as she held up her hand waiting for the blonde Cheerio to give her a high five. She didn't. Santana was not amused.

"Well I'm surprised you lasted that long anyway Q." She smirked, causing the blonde to give her one of her famous death stares.

"OK! I need a drink!" Rachel spoke to try and avoid a bitch fight so early in the night.

"Quinn sweetie go get me a drink….please."

Quinn just glared at the Latina but grudgingly walked to the kitchen to get her girlfriend her drink and one for herself as well. It was probably a good thing that the drinks were in another room otherwise she would have heard and seen Santana pretend to crack a whip and she would then have to smack the bitch.

"San I'm hungry can you get me something to eat?"

Without hesitation Santana got up from her seat and headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure B."

Brittany gave the group a knowing smile as they all laughed once Santana left the room.

The party soon picked up with people dancing and chatting and just having a good time. Though it did get a little uncomfortable when Brittany and Santana started making out on the couch especially when their hands began to disappear. Note to everyone: Never give them alcohol and expect them to behave. Before things got too awkward Puck broke the girls up when he wanted to join in causing Santana to punch him in the arm.

Thankful for ending the show Mercedes suggested they play a game. Puck suggested Strip Poker nobody agreed, Rachel suggested Sing Star once again no one agreed, Brittany suggested Duck, Duck, Goose but then she didn't want to play it when she was informed that there were no real ducks in the game at all. Puck then suggested Spin the Bottle which a few people agreed on, mostly the boys so that is what they ended up playing. By this time everyone was a little buzzed from the alcohol they had been drinking that night but that didn't matter because they were all staying the night and no one was driving anywhere.

Puck went first and was glad that it landed on Mercedes, he wasn't drunk enough to kiss a dude yet and secretly he kinda like the girl so it was all good. They made a rule that they had to kiss whoever it landed on even if they were in a relationship as it was a game and was not considered as cheating they also had to kiss for a full 30 seconds. It was then Mike's turn when the bottle stopped spinning it landed on Kurt.

Mike hesitated a bit but then said "Fuck it" and pulled Kurt in for a kiss. Everyone hooted and cheered there were even some wolf whistles. Next up was Artie things got a little awkward when it landed on Tina but rules were rules. Finn spun and was a little horrified when it landed on Sam. It was definitely a sight to see where Mike and Kurt were kind of hot this was just awkward and a little disturbing. Puck just laughed. Quinn was up next and to her horror it landed on Santana. Trying to avoid it Quinn tried to insist that it was pointing at Brittany and not Santana but it was painfully obvious that it was nowhere near Brittany.

"Come on Quinnie you know you've always wanted to tap this." Santana smirked; Quinn rolled her eyes and looked pleadingly at Rachel as if to say 'please save me'. Rachel shook her head no and smiled.

"Rules are rules Quinn." She told her girlfriend giggling.

"Fine! But keep your hands to yourself!" She pointed to the Latina who just rolled her eyes.

"I make no promises." She said before she pulled Quinn in for a kiss not wasting anytime Santana pushed her tongue into Quinn's mouth and ran her right hand down to her chest.

Not at all prepared for the sudden onslaught of Santana, Quinn couldn't help the bolt of arousal that shot straight between her thighs, the alcohol probably didn't help either. She hated to admit it but Santana was good…very good. Santana smirked into the kiss as she could feel that the blonde was turned on. Quinn grabbed hold of the Latina's hips to try and hold herself up and not fall to the ground in a puddle, while Santana tormented her with her hand and mouth.

Somehow the Latina managed to move her leg to apply a small amount of pressure to Quinn's centre. The blonde girl had no explanation as to why and how her hands ended up on her friend's ass but it was not appreciated by both Rachel and Brittany. It was almost at 30 seconds when Quinn's eyes shot open in fear, Rachel knew that look well and she was now pissed. Quinn quickly pulled her hands away and tried to push Santana off her but to her relief the timer went off and the two girls separated. Quickly moving away from the brunette Quinn took her seat next to her very angry girlfriend. Santana smirked and headed back to her spot next to Brittany who wasn't too pleased with her right now. Puck had a huge grin on his face.

"Now that was hot!"

It was now Rachel's turn and much to his delight it landed on Finn. Quinn was not happy. When the two girls got together Finn was constantly trying to win Rachel back giving her flowers, singing to her in Glee and always finding ways to touch her. It nearly divided the club in two with those siding with Quinn and those siding with Finn. But fortunately he got the message that Rachel was over him and was in love with Quinn so things went back to the way they were and everyone made up. But Quinn had noticed he still sometimes looked at Rachel and it looked like he still hoped that she would one day go back to him. So this situation was not a pleasant one. Rachel got up from her spot and headed over to Finn and kissed him. Quinn was sure she was making a show of it as payback for what happened well almost happened with Santana.

The game continued to play on with almost everyone having kissed everybody. It only got painfully awkward when Quinn and Finn and to kiss or when Artie and Mike had to kiss. Quinn was a little disappointed that she didn't get to kiss her girlfriend but was very happy that she didn't have to kiss Santana again. The game finally stopped when Brittany and Santana refused to stop kissing when Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on the Latina.

It was now getting late so the group all took turns in getting changed and getting their sleeping bags out and setting up the living room. Once everyone was dressed and the beds were made they decided to watch a movie. It took them almost half an hour before they could all decide on a movie they all wanted to watch but even then some weren't pleased with the choice. In the end they decided on an oldie but a goodie: Scream!

No one knew this but Quinn hated no loathed scary movies. She couldn't even watch them during the bright light of day so she was not looking forward to this. She hoped she would just fall asleep before anything happened but because she had never seen the movie before she had no idea that poor Drew Barrymore was doomed from the start. Quinn was horrified. And when the guy in the mask made his first appearance Quinn yelped and grabbed hold of Rachel's arm with a death grip. Rachel also yelled out in pain when her girlfriend grabbed hold of her causing a few others to shhh them. Rachel looked over at her girlfriend who had her eyes tightly shut and looked so tense she was worried she would pop a blood vessel.

"Quinn" Rachel whispered "Quinn." She tried again and slowly the blonde girl opened her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm fine….why wouldn't I be?" She asked unconvincingly.

"Well you kind of have my arm in a vice grip and if you don't remove it I fear you will either cut off my circulation or draw blood."

Quinn looked at where her hand was white knuckling the poor girls arm she released it immediately.

"Sorry."

"It's ok…why didn't you say you were scared of horror films?"

Looking offended Quinn replied "I'm not scared!"

There was a scream from the TV and Quinn flinched and grabbed hold of Rachel's arm once more, she wasn't even watching the screen and she was still scared. Rachel just raised her eyebrow at  
Quinn, the blonde looked a little sheepish.

"Ok maybe I'm a little scared"

"We can go in the other room if you want."

"No…I don't want you to miss out because of me."

"It's no problem I've seen the movie before."

"Well then you can just tell me where the scary parts are and I can cuddle with my girlfriend."

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"Hey love birds keep it down!" Santana hissed at the two, Quinn threw a handful of popcorn at the girl in retaliation and Santana flipped her off.

The movie finished and Quinn had watched a total of 10 minutes of it the rest of the time she had her eyes closed. Everyone was pretty much asleep or on the verge of sleep by the time the credits started to roll. Puck was the only one awake enough to turn it off, he smiled when he saw Santana snuggled up to Brittany with her head under the blonde girl's chin and her arms wrapped tightly around the tall girl, he then looked over at Quinn and Rachel who were in a similar position with Quinn wrapped around the small diva. If only everybody knew how totally whipped and mushy the two HBIC really were the whole school hierarchy would collapse he also thought how ironic it was that the school was run by a couple of power lesbians. Puck laughed to himself as he headed back to his spot. He looked over at Mercedes and smiled. He moved to pull her blanket over her shoulders and picked the few pieces of popcorn out of her hair before he laid down and went to sleep.

~^~^~ In the Morning ~^~^~

Surprisingly Quinn was the first one to wake up and when she couldn't go back to sleep she didn't want to wake anyone else up so she went into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
After getting the ingredients out she was startled when Santana entered the kitchen and placed the empty popcorn bowl into the sink.

"Mornin'" The Latina mumbled

"Morning." Quinn replied.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked as she picked at the strawberries.

Swiping her hands away from the fruit Quinn replied "I'm making pancakes."

"Want some help?" She offered before she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

Rolling her eyes Quinn replied "Yeah sure."

The two Cheerios began working on making a truck load of pancakes it was the first time the two girls were in the same room for an extended period of time without either of them bitching or starting a fight with each other. It was kind of nice, weird but nice. That was until Santana spoke.

"So last night when we were getting our mack on you were totally gonna come right?"

Quinn accidently dropped the next pancake on the floor not really expecting that.

"Shit! Damn it Santana look what you made me do!"

"Don't try and avoid it." She smirked as she watched Quinn pick the food up off the floor.

"Didn't know you wanted me like that. If I had known you, me and B could have had some good times in the locker rooms." She added, Quinn blushed a bright red and just avoided looking at the Latina and refused to answer her. "I mean no one could blame you…I am super hot."

Rolling her eyes "Don't flatter yourself I was thinking about Rachel."

"Yeah, sure you were."

Quinn was about to say something else but was interrupted when a tall blonde came bouncing into the room and wrapped her arms around the Latina and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Making breakfast B…it's almost done, want to help me wake everybody up?" Santana said to her girlfriend, who just nodded and took the brunette's hand and headed back into the living room.

The group all sat around the kitchen table it was a tight fit but they managed to fit everybody in Brittany helped by sitting on Santana's lap, Puck offered his lap to Mercedes but she declined.  
Everybody enjoyed their pancakes.

"I had that dream again last night…it's the fourth time I've had it…that's not normal right?" Tina spoke and looked at her friends.

"The one about the duck?" Brittany asked.

"No that was your dream sweetie." Santana softly said as she brushed a lock of hair out of the blonde girl's eyes then looked embarrassed when she saw the glee club all watching her she had never been that affectionate with Brittany in front of her friends before, sure they've all seen them make out but they had never witnessed the softer side of their relationship.

"Oh yeah…that was a good dream." Brittany said as she smiled merrily as she leaned back into Santana's arms that were now wrapped around her waist.

"So we've heard." Sam pointed out with a smile but it soon dropped when Santana glared at him and he quickly went back to eating his pancakes.

"The one about the flying Cheerios and Ms. P turning into a bubble?" Mercedes asked to which Tina nodded.

"What do you think it means?" She asked.

"Who knows?" Finn said before shovelling a massive amount of pancake into his mouth causing a few of the glee members to look on in disgust.

"Finn you have terrible table manners." Quinn stated Finn glared at the blonde who raised her eyebrow in a challenge. He quickly backed down and went back to his food.

"These are really great pancakes Quinn." Mike said as he placed another one on his plate.

"Thanks Mike."

"Quinn is a really good cook you should taste her taco it's to die for." Rachel said, Quinn chocked on her juice and Santana laughed while everyone giggled not getting what was so funny Rachel looked up confused. "What?"

"I haven't tasted Quinn's taco…though if you're offering Berry I wouldn't mind." Santana said as she leered at Quinn.

"Careful Sany your gay is showing." Quinn whispered to the brunette, Santana retaliated by kicking her under the table.

Quinn glared at the Latina and Brittany slapped her on the arm as realization hit Rachel.

"OH I so did not mean it like that! You guys have sick minds! And Santana stop thinking about Quinn's taco!" Rachel huffed as she got up and took her plate into the kitchen while everyone burst out in laughs. Quinn just blushed and followed Rachel into the kitchen.

"Would you really eat Quinn's taco?" Brittany asked Santana, making everyone stop and wait for the brunette's response to that. Santana actually blushed and just stared at Brittany who obviously wanted an answer.

"Wha…I..I…n-no." She stuttered, yes Santana Lopez stuttered. Brittany narrowed her eyes clearly not happy.

"Well you're definitely not eating my taco any time soon with an answer like that!" Brittany huffed as she got up from the Latina's lap and headed for the other room. Santana's checks burned as she tried to avoid eye contact with everyone who was staring at her. After a few moments Santana got up and went after the blonde girl.

"B wait I didn't mean…" Her voice faded off as she walked out of the dining room.

It was getting close to midday and everyone was about ready to go home so they helped tidy up. Brittany kept a possessive arm around Santana whenever Quinn walked by the duo, Quinn didn't know why Brittany kept giving her evils every now and then until Mercedes told her about what had happened after she went into the kitchen. Once the house was relatively tidy the group began to head home. Puck pulled Mercedes aside before she got out the front door.

"So I was thinking you and me should totally go out sometime. You know you can't resist this." Puck said in the smug way he said things sometimes. The girl just raised her eyebrow at him.

"If you want a piece of this you gotta do a lot better than that. I ain't some easy piece of ass ok?" She said before she walked out the door. Puck looked a little stunned nobody had ever turned him down before.


	6. Flashback 2

Hello everyone, thank you for your reviews I love hearinng what you all think...also I just want to let you know that the updates might not be as frequent for the next few days but I shall try my best. Also I will also try to get an update up for my other story I've just been havinga bit of writer's block recently :( _****_

Flashback

_Rachel Finds Quinn's Stash._

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were up in the blonde's room doing their homework after a long and very boring day at school. They didn't even have Glee that day so Rachel was even more restless. She claimed that she needed to sing at least once a day to maintain her vocal chords otherwise her voice could get lazy and then she wouldn't be fit to be on Broadway and that was not going to happen.

So Quinn told her that after they finish their homework Rachel was free to serenade her till her heart is content as long as she didn't sing any songs by Peggy Lee because she didn't want to have to change her underwear a second time that day. The first time was because she had accidently walked in on Brittany and Santana in the showers doing things that you wouldn't normally do in a shower. But Rachel didn't need to know about that and she would never need to know about that.

"All done!" Rachel cheered as she closed her books.

"Quinn where is your iPod dock?"

"Hmm? Oh I put it in my closet because it was taking up space on my desk. It should be next to my shoes." Quinn replied as she concentrated on her maths. One good thing about Quinn's problem was that she was getting really good at maths.

Rachel went to the closet and searched for the iPod dock but couldn't find it what she did find was Quinn's oh so carefully hidden stash of Playboy magazines. The first thought that ran through Rachel's mind was 'Wow, Quinn is old school, does she not have the internet or something?' the second thought that ran through her mind was 'Oh my god I think my girlfriend is addicted to porn' the final thought was 'she is sooooo busted!'

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" She replied not looking up from her work.

"Am I not physically appealing to you?"

This got her attention.

"What? Rach you know I think you're gorgeous! I came from hearing you sing! I come every time you touch me isn't that enough evidence to prove that I am very much attracted to you?"

"Well yes ok they are valid points but then why do you feel the need to look at other naked women?"

"W-What? H-How did you know about that?"

"You didn't think I would find out did you? You couldn't have hid it from me forever Quinn."

"Ok look Rach it was completely not my fault."

"How is it not your fault you knew they were there."

"OK yes I might have known but I didn't know what they were doing there!"

"SO what they just magically appeared without your knowledge?"

"No Rach…I didn't mean for it to happen and when I saw them I just sort of…I couldn't help it. I wasn't prepared and no maths in the world could stop me after seeing Brittany and Santana."

"What? What the hell do they have to do with this?"

"Wait isn't that what we're talking about?"

"Umm no! I'm talking about these!"

Rachel held up a handful of magazines as Quinn's eyes went wide.

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing!"

"It didn't sound like nothing. What about Brittany and Santana?"

Grabbing one of the magazines Quinn tried to avoid eye contact with the brunette

"Playboys huh? Kind of a cliché don't you think?"

"Quinn?"

"They can be pretty tasteful sometimes and not just full of smut."

"What happened with Brittany and Santana?"

"You know what I'm hungry, do you want something to eat?"

"Quinn Elizabeth Fabray! Tell me what happened!"

Sighing Quinn placed the magazine on the bed.

"I…I kind of walked in on them in the shower and I….might have maybe sort of kinda…came." She whispered the last bit looking down.

Rachel looked mad and not the cute you're so sexy when you're mad, mad but more like I'm going to kill you mad.

"Rach baby I couldn't help it. You know I wouldn't even-"

"Stop right there Quinn before you dig yourself a hole you can't get out of. I'm not mad."

"Really? Cause you look mad."

"Well yes you try having your girlfriend tell you that she came after watching her friends do it and see how you feel about it."

"I didn't watch them! God you make me sound like a pervy old man I just walked in on them and then I left."

"But you still had time to climax because of them!"

"Because I wasn't prepared! Look Rach I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean for it to happen or want it to happen it just did."

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded.

"And what about these?" She held the magazines up again.

"Honestly?"

"Yes"

"I'm just really horny all the time."

Rachel burst out laughing to which Quinn followed.

"Not really….although I am when I'm with you….or thinking about you…..actually I stand by my first comment."

"Your terrible Muriel."

"Uhh I love that movie! You just got like ten times more hotter right now!"

"It is one of my favourites too."

Rachel stated as she flipped through one of the magazines

"These are so trashy Quinn."

"I know that's why they're so good."

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Ooh this looks interesting." Rachel said as she stopped on a page.

"Is it the one with Drew Barrymore? Because that one is hot." Quinn asked as she leaned over the brunette's shoulder to take a look.

"No it's this article-"

Quinn frowned.

"What kind of lesbian are you? There are pretty naked ladies and your reading the articles?"

"I'm not a lesbian Quinn I'm bisexual and yes there are naked ladies but this is really interesting." Rachel replied as she continued to read.

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head as she grabbed another magazine and did what any normal horny teenager did. She looked at the pretty naked ladies!


	7. Chapter 5

~^~^~ That Night ~^~^~

Quinn was spending the night at Rachel's, it was still pretty early but the girls were still tired from the previous night so they were getting ready for bed and were going to watch a movie. Quinn laid on Rachel's bed, while the brunette got changed. She soon came out of her mini bathroom wearing her bright pink short-shorts and white tank top, Quinn was already dressed in her baby blue boy-shorts and matching wife-beater. Rachel stalked over towards the bed and climbed up on top of Quinn effectively straddling her hips as she leant down and kissed her.

"Someone's eager." Quinn mumbled.

"You just look ridiculously hot in those boy shorts."

Quinn giggled and rolled them over so she was on top.

"What are you thinking about?" the smaller girl asked.

"My calculus test that I have on Monday." She mumbled into Rachel's neck. The brunette just giggled.

Rachel's hands slowly moved to the hem of Quinn's top and slowly began to inch it up higher and higher. Quinn pulled away from the diva's neck.

"R-Rach?"

"You're doing great Quinn…but if you want me to stop you just need to tell me."

Quinn gulped and nervously shook her head. "Don't stop."

Rachel grinned and slowly removed Quinn's top and gasped.

"Quinn you're so beautiful."

Rachel ran her hands up over the blonde's arms, over her shoulders and then down the valley of her breasts. Quinn gasped and shut her eyes at Rachel's touch. She then began to mumble maths problems to herself, Rachel bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Quinn stopped mumbling and then took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She smiled sheepishly at Rachel.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, its working isn't it?"

Quinn nodded then placed her hands to the bottom of Rachel's tank top.

"Can I?"

The brunette nodded and Quinn braced herself as she slowly pulled Rachel's top over her head and threw it on the floor. Rachel leaned back onto her elbows as Quinn closed her eyes.

"Quinn…open your eyes."

"Just…..give me a sec."

After a few moments Quinn finally opened her eyes and looked down at her girlfriend.

"Your gorgeous." She whispered before she leant back down to capture her lips once more. Both girls gasped when their bare chests came into contact for the very first time. Rachel rested her hands on Quinn's hips while Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Quinn could not believe that she was holding out for this long. They had never gotten this far before and she was silently praying that she could hold on a bit longer so they could go further. She really wanted to be able to do this for Rachel. She we beginning to feel incredibly selfish whenever she would get off and Rachel was left frustrated, so tonight was defiantly going to be a big deal if she could hold out. But while things between the two girls were just starting to heat up there was a soft knock on the door. Neither Quinn nor Rachel noticed so the person behind the door came in.

"Girls we just wanted to let you know tha…OH MY GOD!" Michael Berry was unfortunate enough to have the experience of walking in on his daughter in a very intimate position with her girlfriend.

Both girls shrieked at the interruption, with Quinn jumping up off of Rachel and crossing her arms over her chest to cover herself up, Rachel grabbed a pillow to do the same.

"Daddy!"

After getting over the shock Michael looked pissed.

"Get dressed then get downstairs NOW!" He said before slamming the door behind him.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! That did not just happen!" Quinn rambled.

"Quinn it will be alright."

"Are you insane? Rachel your dads are going to kill me!"

Rachel got up from the bed and put her top back on.

"No they won't, just get dressed and we'll go downstairs."

"Yes Rachel they will! Your dad walked in on me violating his baby girl! They are going to kill me!"

"Quinn you were not violating me. Here" She handed the blonde her top and she quickly put it back on.

"Now calm down and let's go."

The two girls hesitantly walked down the stairs but as soon as they hit the ground floor Quinn quickly let go of the brunette's hand. They entered the kitchen to find both Berry men sitting at the table and both were not happy little vegemites.

"Take a seat girls." Michael instructed to which the girls quickly obeyed. There was a dead silence before Leroy spoke.

"What the hell were you two thinking?"

"Your far too young for this!" Michael added.

"We thought we could trust you and this is how you repay us?"

"I'm so sorry Mr. & Mr. Berry." Quinn whispered she couldn't bring herself to look at the two men she was too embarrassed and ashamed for that.

"Dad, Daddy can I just-"

"No Rachel you can't." Michael interrupted.

"We are not happy about this." Leroy added.

"Quinn we think it's best if you went home."

"Wait! Daddy this isn't fair! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"It's ok Rach I'll just go."

"No! You are not going anywhere!"

"Rachel! Quinn will go home, you will go to bed and we will talk about this tomorrow. That is final!" Leroy stated.

Rachel knew it was pointless to argue so Quinn quickly got up and headed to Rachel's room to put on her jeans and a hoodie. She grabbed her bag and mumbled another apology to the two men before she left. After Quinn was gone Rachel stormed up to her room and slammed her door.

Quinn arrived home to a surprised Judy Fabray who was watching some sappy movie on TV.

"Sweetie what are you doing home I thought you were spending the night at Rachel's?"

Quinn dropped her bag on the floor and flopped onto the couch next to her mother and curled up to her side resting her head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Quinn couldn't help the tears that fell when she told her mother about what happened. She was terrified that Rachel's fathers wouldn't let her see their daughter anymore. Judy did her best to comfort the poor girl and as soon as she got Quinn to bed she made a phone call to the Berry men.

"Yes hello, I'm sorry for calling so late. I'm Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother…yes she told me what happened…..I understand your concerns I have to admit that I do share some of them as well….I was thinking the three of us should meet up and discuss this face to face…..yes….that would be great…how about morning tea at the little café on Road Street?...ok….goodbye."

~^~^~ The Next Day ~^~^~

Quinn moped around the house after her mother went out to meet with some friends or so she told her. She tried ringing Rachel but her phone was turned off. She thought about calling Santana but then she decided against it as she wasn't in the mood for her sarcasm and remarks. She even thought about calling Mercedes but then remembered she was in no mood to be around people today.

Judy met with the Berry men and they had tea s they chatted about the growing relationship between their two daughters and about what they should do about what happened the previous night. Once they came up with a solution they decided to all meet at the Berry house at noon to discuss it with the girls.

Quinn was a little confused when her mother brought her to Rachel's house but Judy didn't respond when she asked her about why they were there. Once inside the house Rachel and Quinn's eyes lit up when they saw each other but a small cough from Michael made Quinn look away and take a seat next to her mother. Leroy spoke first.

"Alright girls I think we all know why we are here….Michael, Judy and myself have discussed the situation and have come to a mutual agreement." Leroy started.

"We would first of all like to apologise to both of you. Last night we didn't exactly handle things very well and we may have acted rather harsh and that was uncalled for."

"We know you two are very fond of each other and that you're getting older but your still children." Michael added.

"We just don't want you to rush into things and regret them later." Judy finished.

"We aren't going to do anything drastic like forbid you two from seeing each other so there is no need to worry about that ok?" Leroy stated to which the two girls nodded.

"But we want to be able to trust you both."

"So what does this mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well this means that there will be an open door policy here and at the Fabray house. During sleep overs you will sleep in separate beds in separate rooms. And you aren't allowed to be home alone with each other."

"That's a little unfair daddy."

"It won't be forever, only until you two can prove that we can trust you." Leroy added.

"Look, girls we just want you to wait a while before you rush into things. Technically your relationship as a couple hasn't been going on for very long only a few months if I'm right?"

To which Rachel and Quinn nodded.

"You have all the time in the world so all we ask is that you wait." Michael said.

"So those are our terms." Judy announced.

Both girls sighed as they agreed.

Rachel and Quinn sat outside while their parents chatted indoors. They were sitting on the swing-seat out the back.

"This sucks." Rachel pouted.

"I know….and just when I was beginning to get control of….my problem….All that hard work for nothing!" Quinn replied as Rachel laughed as she rested her head on the blonde girl's shoulder.

"We could always go to Santana or Brittany's house." Rachel suggested, Quinn just raised her eyebrow at her.

"Well obviously we would be in a different room then the two of them I know they both have guest rooms at their house."

"Rach we are not going over to our friends house so we can have sex. That is like completely wrong and disturbing and anyway I would be too worried about them listening in on us."

"They wouldn't"

"Oh trust me they so would."

"Well we could always just go to a motel." Rachel offered.

"No way! I do not want out first time to be in some sleazy motel. I want it to be in the comfort of one of our own beds with scented candles and soft romantic music playing in the background and rose petals covering the floor leading up to the bed and with both of us coming and not just me after a minute!"

"Awww Quinn."

"What?"

"That is so romantic!"

Quinn's checks turned pink as she replied. "Well yeah…I want it to be special…cause your special and you deserve it."

Tears began to form in Rachel's eyes after hearing that from Quinn. The blonde started to panic thinking she had said something wrong.

"I mean that's….that's if you want I just assumed…I mean we'll do it in a motel if you want I just-"

Before she could finished Rachel captured her lips in a soft delicate kiss. After pulling away Rachel looked deep into Quinn's eyes and finally spoke.

"I love you."

Quinn's eyes widened, she had waited so long to hear Rachel say those three words that she wasn't really prepared and so she just sort of sat there.

"Quinn?"

It was Rachel's turn to start panicking when she didn't respond. Startled out of her daze Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's check and gently pulled her in for a kiss. It was a little more heated than the previous one but it was very different to any other time the two kissed. It seemed to be filled with so much emotion and when it was over Quinn smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

_lol I think a little bit of my Okka was showing through in these last two updates _


	8. Chapter 6

lol to **meatisadelicacy**: I thought you would appreciate that little hat tip to your comment...it made me laugh when i read it :)

This next chapter is a little bit longer becuase I haven't got the next one written up yet so it might be a few days till i update again, but there will be a Flashback after this.  
Also this chapter has a tiny little bit of angst but nothing to realy cry about, I'm also thinking of making this a longer story than originally planed that is if you all want me too.  
If you do there will be a little more angst but I will try and make it more fun and up beat then sad and depressing. I think we all need a bit of cheering up especially to those in Queensland at the moment.

Anywho enough of me rambling on...hope you enjoy! Also remember to review! They make me smile. :)

* * *

~^~^~ A Week Later ~^~^~

Quinn was at Mercedes house hanging out with her best friend and Kurt too. Somehow the conversation turned to dating and then sex and Quinn began her non-stop rant about how she and Rachel were being deprived of having sex and that her and Rachel haven't been even allowed to touch each other because their parents were continuously watching them like hawks. Her two friends soooooo did not want to hear half of what she was saying but their ears perked up when Quinn let it slip about her little problem. After she realized what she had said she slapped her hand over her mouth and prayed her two friends didn't hear but because the universe was against her they so heard.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait let me get this straight you….the all mighty Quinn Fabray has a premature problem in the bedroom?" Kurt asked.

Quinn turned bright red.

"Please don't make fun of me! I get enough of that from Santana even though she has the same problem." Again realising what she just said she once again slapped her hand over her mouth in shock.  
Her two friends were now absolutely speechless.

"Oh God! Please don't tell her I told you that!"

Mercedes and Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Looking upset Quinn pleaded.

"Don't laugh at me!"

Still giggling Mercedes replied.

"We're sorry Q it's just-"

"This really amuses us!" Kurt finished before cracking up again.

"You guys are mean." Quinn pouted.

Calming down a bit Mercedes threw her arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"Aww come on Quinn you gotta be able to laugh at yourself sometimes."

Quinn just continued to pout.

"You have no idea how frustrating it is! If you did then you wouldn't be laughing."

"Well just consider yourself lucky that you have someone to…ahem…come quickly with." Kurt said trying to keep a straight face but much like everything with that boy he could never do anything straight.

Sighing Quinn replied.

"I guess your right…..Rachel has been real supportive and patient with me. I'm just glad I'm with someone like her and not someone like Santana."

"Yeah otherwise you two wouldn't get any further than a kiss and you'd both be gone!" Mercedes joked and this time Quinn laughed but then quickly stopped when she realised that, that almost did happen at Puck's party, though she kept that one to herself.

The three friends spent the rest of the day chatting and doing their nails. Quinn got back at Mercedes when she asked her how things were going with Puck and warning her not to drink any wine coolers with him. This caused the brunette to blush and then she threw her pillow at her two laughing friends.

That night Quinn went to bed early because it was a school night and she was pretty tired. So she performed her nightly rituals and got into bed and grabbed her book to read. But before she could start the new chapter her phone buzzed with a new message.

**New Message: Rachel Berry**

Quinn smiled as she opened the text.

**R:** Quinn, since we haven't had much alone time this week and we are unable to do this in person I propose we do it via phone for the time being. If you are up for it I suggest we engage in what Santana calls: Sexting. Thoughts?

Even though she was alone Quinn still blushed. She had never done this before and was kind of unsure about it. She took a moment to contemplate it and when she made up her mind she quickly got out of bed to lock her bedroom door, she did not want a repeat of what happened Saturday afternoon. Returning back to her bed Quinn wrote her reply.

**Q:** OK

She wasn't prepared to make the first move. A few seconds later a new message arrived from Rachel.

**R:** Excellent! Just so you know I have never done this before so I want to apologise if it is not up to par.

**Q:** same goes for me.

**R:** Well let's begin. First tell me what are you wearing?

Quinn giggled, looked down at her clothes and wrote back.

**Q:** my red boy shorts and a white tank top, u?

**R:** Nothing!

Quinn's eyes bulged out

**Q:** really?

**R:** lol yes really. I'm completely naked right now

Quinn licked her lips as she tried to imagine her girlfriend

**Q:** ok so now what?

**R:** umm….well what would you like me to do to you?

**Q:** everything!

**R:** lol try to be a bit more specific sweetie

**Q:** ok…well let's start slow I would like you to kiss me

**R:** try to imagine me right there straddling your hips and kissing down your neck

**Q:** where are ur hands?

**R:** everywhere! Running through your silky blonde hair, caressing your thighs and rolling your hard nipple between my fingers

As Quinn read the text message she slowly brought her own hand up to her right breast under her top and did as the message said.

**Q:** wow ur good at this…so what are u doing now?

**R:** now I'm waiting for you to respond and return the favour ;)

**Q:** ok well after u do all that I flip u over and slowly kiss my way down ur neck then down to ur nipple while my hands slowly trace small stars on your stomach

As she reads the message Rachel does the same as Quinn by doing what the text says.

**R:** now that you are above me I gently push you down lower and lower till your lips reach my hips

Getting more and more turned on Quinn can't help but feel the need to relieve some of that tension it had been a while since Quinn and Rachel had any alone time and they hadn't had the chance to do anything other than a quick kiss on the lips, so she slips her hand under her boy shorts and slowly begins to tease herself as she writes her reply.

**Q:** I gently kiss both of ur inner thighs then

Rachel was a little confused when she got the unfinished message

**R:** then?

A few seconds later she got her reply

**Q:** Damn it!

**R:** What? Quinn what happened?

**Q:** Even when ur not here I can't stop it from happening!

Sighing Rachel knew what had happened. She was beginning to get concerned that her girlfriend would never get over this problem and was seriously thinking about dragging her to a doctor or something.

**R:** it's ok sweetie

**Q:** No it's not! :(

**R:** We'll try again another time

**Q:** are u mad at me?

Quinn couldn't help but notice that it took Rachel a lot longer to respond to that question.

**R:** I'm not mad it's just…it's getting a little frustrating when you always get off and I'm always left high and dry…well not so much dry but you get what I mean.

**Q:** I'm sorry :(

**R:** it's not your fault

**Q:** I'm trying Rach

**R:** I know you are sweetie. Have a good night sleep and I'll see you at school tomorrow. I love you xoxox

**Q:** I love you too

Quinn sighed as she threw her phone to the side table by her bed and mentally kicked herself for once again ruining the moment. This was just getting ridiculous now!

~^~^~ A Wednesday Afternoon ~^~^~

Every Wednesday the three Cheerios would always meet up at one of their house after practice to unwind from the usually physically exhausting training sessions that Coach Sylvester would put them through. Quinn sat on the floor in Santana's room with Brittany braiding her hair while Santana flipped through a magazine.

Santana's father softly knocked on the door and entered when prompted. He smiled warmly at his daughter and at Brittany but when he noticed Quinn his smile faded; this did not go unnoticed by the three girls. He looked over at the brunette and spoke to her in Spanish to which Santana replied in an angry voice. Brittany and Quinn had no idea what they were saying, Quinn could recognise a few words but she couldn't remember what they meant and they were speaking too fast for her to understand anyway. But she was smart enough to know they were talking about her when she heard Santana mention her name. The older man said a few more words then stormed out. Santana looked down and sighed, she looked over at Quinn apologetically.

"I'm sorry Q but…"

"I get it….I should probably get home anyway."

Brittany looked sad as Quinn grabbed her stuff. Santana got up to walk her out. They were outside heading to Quinn's car but before she got in the blonde turned to her friend.

"I get it now." She said, confusing the Latina

"Get what?"

"Why you won't make it official with Britt."

Santana sighed and looked sad "You know what he said to me when he heard that you were gay? He told me that he would rather have a dirty whore of a daughter who slept with man after man than have her be a dyke."

"What about your mother?"

"Whatever my dad says goes."

"I've been there." Quinn sighed.

"I am sorry about you having to leave."

It was a rare moment of sincerity between the two girls and it was moments like this that reminded each of them why they were friends in the first place. Yes they fought and bickered and made fun of each other all the time but deep…deep down they still cared about each other.

"It's ok….i mean I wouldn't want you to catch the gay….oh wait!" Quinn smirked as Santana just laughed.

"Smart ass!"

"How do you manage to hide your relationship with B? I mean you two can barely keep your hands off each other."

Santana laughed again then replied.

"It's not easy. But we just have to be extra careful, it's kind of the reason why Britt doesn't stay at my house that often and it's why I'm always over at her place."

"Oh…well I better go before your dad comes at me with a pitch fork and starts throwing the bible at me."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"I might go see my girlfriend actually. I mean if I'm going to hell I better make it worth it right?"

"Right, just remember to save me my seat."

"Of course…it wouldn't be hell without you there San." Quinn winked as she got into her car. Santana laughed then gave her a saucy smile.

"Have fun with Berry…Who knows you might last long enough to pop her cherry!" She sang as she closed the door. Quinn flipped her off before she pulled out from the curb and drove away. Santana just laughed to herself.

~^~^~ The Berry House ~^~^~

Quinn waited at the front door of the Berry house after knocking. She didn't bother to call first because she wanted to surprise Rachel. Michael opened the door and gave the young girl a warm smile.

"Hello Quinn."

"Hi Mr. Berry, is Rach home?"

"No she and Leroy went out to the store to get some groceries"

"Oh…. When will they be back?"

"Shortly I suppose, they left a while ago. Did you want to come in and wait for them?

"Yeah sure, thanks."

The two went into the living room to wait. Things were still a little awkward between Michael and Quinn ever since that unfortunate episode of him walking in on her and Rachel making out topless on the diva's bed. Quinn still couldn't really look him in the eyes.

"Drink?" He offered.

"No thanks."

"How's school?"

"Good. It's…it's good."

They soon fell into an awkward silence as Quinn fiddled with a loose thread on her top while Michael tidied up the already immaculate coffee table. You could literally hear the ticking of the clock on the mantle ledge.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn finally spoke.

"Um, sure."

"It's kind of personal."

"Oh well um….go ahead."

"How did your parents handle you being gay?"

Michael's eyes widened then he looked concerned.

"I was under the impression that your mother was fine with your sexuality."

"Oh yeah, no she is. She's been great about it all actually. I'm just asking because…do you remember our friends Brittany and Santana?"

Michael nodded and laughed "Yeah it's kind of hard to forget seeing two cheerleaders making out in your swimming pool."

Quinn laughed "You're lucky that's all you've had to see!"

"So what about them?"

"Well it's mostly about Santana. Her parents are kind of…old fashioned I guess is the polite way of putting it. Her father practically made her throw me out of his house when he saw me in her room today."

"He did what? Why?"

"Because I'm gay, he told her that I had to leave."

"I'm sorry you had to experience that Quinn."

"It's a little weird…I've never really had a bad reaction to being gay…..I mean some people have given us dirty looks but that never really affected me but today…I don't know I guess it was the first time I felt bad about being gay."

"Hey…you should never feel bad about being gay. It's a part of you like the colour of your eyes and those who hate us because we just so happen to fall in love with people of the same sex well they are just ignorant assholes!"

This made Quinn burst out laughing and Michael joined in.

"But to answer your original question. I was 18 when I came out to my parents, just before I left to go to college…and that was the last time I ever saw them. They cut me out of their lives once I walked out the door. I had to rely on my scholarships and working two jobs to pay for college.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I got over it a long time ago…though it did help by having the best two friends a man could ever ask for. They became my family and still are. One is Michelle, Rachel's God mother and the other is Leroy."

Quinn smiled at that.

"You guys have been together since college?"

Michael laughed "Oh goodness no! He was with Michelle at the time."

Quinn scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah he was in a bit of denial, we both knew he was as queer as a Christmas tree but we wanted him to figure it out and eventually he did and the rest is history."

"I just feel bad for Santana…she puts on this front of being a hard bitch but really I think she's just terrified of disappointing her family and losing them."

"Well there isn't much you can do…except just be there for her when she needs it."

Just then Rachel and Leroy came bounding into the house carrying arm falls of shopping bags. Quinn and Michael both got up to help.

"Quinn!" Rachel dropped the bags on the counter and gave her girlfriend a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just felt like seeing my girl."

Quinn smiled as she hugged her back.

"Hi Quinn." Leroy greeted her.

"Hi."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and began to pull her along.

"We'll be up in my room if you need us." She yelled as she dragged Quinn up the stairs.

"Remember to keep your door open!" Both Berry men shouted after them.

Rachel pushed Quinn up against her desk and kissed her hard.

"What's gotten into you?" Quinn giggled.

"Nothing…..yet." Rachel smirked.

Quinn groaned and grabbed a fistful of Rachel's top as she pulled her back in for a searing kiss. Rachel ran her hands up Quinn's thighs and straight to her belt buckle and undid it, then moved to quickly undo the button and the zipper all before Quinn had registered what was happening. Rachel was about to slide her hand into Quinn's pants when the blonde girl quickly stopped her.

"Rach wait!"

"Why?"

"Well for starters the door is wide open and your fathers are downstairs and second of all we decided that our first time would be romantic and not up against your desk."

Rachel sighed and rested her head on Quinn's collar bone. They stood there for a few moments both trying to calm down. Rachel slowly brought her hands up to do Quinn's pants back up.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered, Rachel looked up at the blonde.

"Why?"

"I just…I feel so selfish."

"What? Why? Quinn wanting our first time to be special isn't selfish…wanting to have my way with you up against a piece of my furniture makes me the selfish one."

"It's not just that it's everything. You've been so patient with me and having to put up with my problem…sometimes I don't think I deserve you." Quinn whispered the last part.

"Quinn don't say things like that."

"It's true though…Rach I was horrible to you for the longest time. I called you terrible things and I hurt you so much. I broke up your relationship with Finn. I can't control myself whenever I'm close to you and I end up coming too fast always leaving you hanging."

"Quinn I forgave you for what you did you know that. It's in the past and that's where it will stay. You know you didn't break Finn and I up. That relationship was doomed from the beginning and you saved me. Yes you have a slight problem but we are dealing with it and you're not the only one who wants our first time to be special. I just got a little carried away with myself today and I'm glad you stopped it because I would probably have regretted it afterwards. I love you and I want it to be special because we both deserve it. So please stop with all of this ok, it's really not necessary."

Quinn sighed as Rachel wrapped her up in a tight hug. Quinn rested her head on Rachel's chest as she held onto the brunette's hips.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." She mumbled, making Rachel laugh.

"Can I get that in writing please?"

~^~^~ A Few Days Later ~^~^~

Quinn came up behind Rachel while she was getting her books out of her locker. The blonde quickly pecked her on the check while no one was looking. Rachel turned around and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey…um….here this is for you." Quinn handed her a small envelope.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see." She replied as she nervously bit her lip as she watched Rachel open the envelope.

Rachel took out what looked to be a handmade card. On the front was a big rainbow coloured love heart that looked like it was coloured using crayons with gold glitter stars around it. Rachel raised her eyebrow at it but when she opened it her heart melted.

"Quinn. This is…this is so adorably geeky and I love it! This is the best thing you have ever given me!"

Inside the card on one side was a cute little cartoon picture of a blonde cheerleader holding hands with a brunette diva who was wearing a sweater with a gold star on it, a short skirt and knee high socks. Above their heads in a love heart were the letters 'R+Q' On the other side in big letters were the words 'Best. Girlfriend. Ever!'

"Well Britt helped with the colouring in and the glitter." Quinn blushed.

"This is so sweet." Rachel grabbed the blonde and pulled her into a hug. Quinn didn't care if people saw; she leant down and placed a kiss on Rachel's lips right there in the middle of the halls of  
WMHS. Once and for all laying to rest the rumours about the two.


	9. Flashback 3

_**Flashback**_

That Saturday Afternoon.

* * *

Quinn was bored. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and she had nothing to do. Rachel was busy with her dancing and singing lessons that took up most of the day so she couldn't spend time with her. Mercedes was out of town for the weekend and Kurt had to go to a family wedding so she couldn't hang out with them. She decided to try Brittany but got no response so she grudgingly called Santana.

"What?"

"Hello to you too San!"

"What do you want?"

"I'm good thanks for asking."

"If you're just going to be a jackass then I'm going to hang up."

"Well if you weren't such a bitch I wouldn't have to be a jackass!" Quinn retorted back, she then heard a noise on the other end of the phone and a small voice asking Santana something.

"Who are you talking to San?"

"Just Q." Santana replied.

"Oh…..HELLO QUINN!" Brittany yelled down into the phone causing Quinn to wince at the loud screeching in her ear.

"Hello Brittany."

"Hold on I'll put you on speaker." The brunette said.

"What's up Quinn?" Brittany joyfully asked.

"Not much, I'm bored shitless." Quinn replied

"Where's Rachel?"

"Dance lesson or singing lesson I'm not sure which. What are you guys up to?"

"Well before you called, me and San were just about to have sex."

"Oh…..so that's why you were so bitchy when you answered the phone."

"Yeah so unless you want something I'm going t-to…."

Quinn was confused when she just stopped talking "San?"

The she heard her Latina friend giggle, and then gasp then she heard some noises she really didn't need to hear at all.

"Oh my God! I'm still on the phone you horny queers!"

"Oh sorry Quinn….I couldn't help myself with San sitting there with no clothes on"

"Oh I so didn't need to know that! I don't need that visual"

"Come on Quinn we all know we just added to your wank back" Santana smirked.

"Oh that is just…I'm hanging up now!" And so she did.

Once again Quinn was bored. She looked around her room for something to do but nothing. She picked up her phone again and looked through her contacts to see if there was anybody worthy to call but nothing. Quinn then decided to go through the photos that she and Rachel took last weekend at the brunette's house when they, including Brittany and Santana went swimming in her pool.

Rachel was wearing a deep purple bikini and she looked hot. Quinn had spent most of her time going through her maths problems to control herself. There were a few shots of all four girls together then some of just Brittany and Santana. Quinn had to admit the two cheerios did make an adorable couple. There were also some shots of Rachel with her dads and then of Rachel and Quinn together.  
Thinking that was it Quinn discovered several more photos of just Rachel. She didn't remember taking these photos and she soon realised Rachel had taken them of herself. Quinn smirked, she really did like that bikini but she liked the girl in the bikini more. Quinn looked out her bedroom window and saw that her mother was busy gardening so she closed her curtains and went back to her chair.

She did feel a little guilty about what she was about to do but she couldn't help it and no one would know so what's the harm? Quinn propped her phone up onto her desk with the photo of Rachel in her bikini and undid her pants.

Quinn took a deep breath and slowly slid her hand under her panties. She was a little surprised at how wet she already was. She slowly began to rub small circles around her clit as she brought her other hand up under her top and began to squeeze her hard nipple. She didn't even bother trying to control how long this would last she just wanted to get off and she was getting so close when…

"Quinn sweetie I'm just going t- OH MY-"

"MOM!"

Quinn quickly jumped up from her chair, grabbed her phone and wiped her fingers on her pants. Her face was burning from embarrassment when she realised her pants were still undone so she quickly did them up again.

"It's not what it looks like!" Quinn stated.

"Well at least you got rid of those magazines." Judy mumbled unable to look at her daughter right now.

"Uhh…y-yeah sure."

Quinn so hadn't, in fact she had added to her collection since that day Rachel found them.

"Ok well I'm just going to go now and let you….finish whatever you are doing." Judy mumbled as she turned to leave. Quinn cringed and turned even redder.

Judy closed the door behind her, took a deep breath and tried to shake the image of seeing her daughter do…that from her mind. It didn't work so she headed to the kitchen for a strong drink.

Quinn could just die. Why? Why did it have to happen to her….again? Even though she was mortified beyond belief she was still incredibly turned on so she locked her door, placed her phone back onto her desk and…finished.

To say things were awkward that night during tea was the understatement of the year!


	10. Flashback 4

**_Flashback_**

_Judy really has terrible timing._

* * *

It had been a long and torturous day for one Quinn Fabray. During glee they were doing a dress rehearsal for a new number that the girls were performing. It was another Boys vs. Girls competition and this time around the girls went for something a little more badass so they were all decked out in leather. Quinn found out that day that she really likes leather or more specifically she really likes girls in leather.

She had never been sexually attracted to any of the glee girls besides Rachel and ok if she was being totally honest she was maybe a little tiny bit attracted to Santana but she would never tell the Latina that. But seeing Brittany, Tina and Mercedes as well as Rachel and Santana in their costumes, Quinn was having a hard time focusing on the music. After seeing all the girls in their outfits for the first time Quinn had to excuse herself to try and cool down, she didn't need a repeat of the 'Fever' incident. When she got back she willed herself to not look at anyone and just sing.

After glee Quinn had Cheerio's practice, which was brutal like always. It was common knowledge by now throughout the team that Quinn, Santana and Brittany were all gay but because they still held so much power and were at the top of the food chain no one dared say anything. It was also common knowledge or an unwritten rule that the three girls would always shower last to avoid any awkwardness. Quinn was the one to install that rule mostly because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her team. But today she just wanted to get home so she showered with the rest of them. That was a mistake because even though it was unintentional she ended up getting an eyeful. Quinn rushed through her shower, quickly got dressed and drove home.

Quinn went straight to her bedroom, grabbed her magazines and headed to her bathroom. She just couldn't get the image of everyone in their leather outfits out of her head and then the Cheerios she just needed a little relief. It seemed that ever since Rachel told her to touch herself to try and control her problem she just couldn't stop.

Standing in the bathroom still in her Cheerio's uniform she pulled her underwear off and ran her hand down to her dripping centre as she quickly thrust two fingers inside herself. She had never done this before while she pleasured herself she would normally get off by rubbing her clit but she was just incredibly horny that day and needed something more. She thrust hard and fast going deeper each time. Her breathing started to become more laboured as she went but to her complete and utter shock and horror her mother chose that moment to enter the bathroom.

Quinn just stood there in shock. Unable to form words her checks just burned. Eyes wide and unable to say anything Judy quickly slammed the door and ran away praying for the images to go away. Quinn was frozen to the spot. This wasn't like the other times she had been caught. The first time she was under her bed covers, and the second time she had her back to her mother but this time she literally got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Well replace the word hand with fingers and the words cookie jar with….well you get the idea.

Mortified, she just stood there still knuckle deep inside herself not knowing what to do. Does she continue? Does she go after her mother? Does she just go die in a hole somewhere?

20 minutes later Quinn went down to the kitchen where she found her mother intently chopping up the veggies for tea that night not looking up from what she was doing Judy told Quinn.  
"Dinner will be ready shortly so make sure you….wash your hands."  
She quickly turned away from her daughter and went over to the stove; Quinn's checks began to burn…again.


	11. Chapter 7

I'm glad you are enjoying the little flashbacks; I might throw in some more….

Some of you have mentioned multiple orgasms and yes I have thought about that (ok well now that came out a lot more dirty then it sounded in my head) this will be addressed later on…that's all I'm saying about that ;)

I'm not really sure where this story is going I'm just sort of making it up as i go along...

Also a heads up I have never written smut before so….not sure how this chapter will go

* * *

~^~^~ Several Days Later ~^~^~

After many attempts to control Quinn's problem nothing seemed to be working and by now Quinn was ready to explode…and not in the good way. Every time they got close she would either have to quickly stop halfway through or it would be too late and she would climax. And every time Rachel got nothing and this just didn't sit well with Quinn, it made her feel selfish and like a lousy lover. So she came (pun not intended) up with a plan and now she just had to let Rachel know.

Quinn found Rachel in the library studying at one of the small tables in the stacks and sat down in front of her.

"Hey."

"Hey…I have a proposition for you." Quinn stated, Rachel closed her book and looked intrigued.

"Do tell."

"Every Thursday my mum always comes home late from work, usually around 7pm…Soooo I was thinking you should come home with me today so we can have a bit of alone time….it's been a while since it was just you and me."

"But what about the 'no being home alone with each other' rule?" Rachel asked.

"Oh come on we've played by the rules for weeks this is just one time."

"I don't know what if we get caught?"

"We won't…look we will get there by 4pm so that gives us 3 hours to ourselves."

Rachel sat there and thought about it, mentally making a pro & con list in her head.

"I'll make it worth your while." Quinn smirked.

"Ok fine, but if we get caught it's on you."

~^~^~ 4pm Quinn's House ~^~^~

Quinn wasted no time and dragged Rachel up to her room. She led Rachel over to the bed and sat her down.

"Quinn?"

The blonde nervously paced in front of the brunette.

"Ok…I need to say something before we do anything….so just bear with me…. Over these past few weeks whenever we have gotten close it always ends the same…even though we've tried several different times to try and stop it…it just isn't working and I feel bad about that."

Rachel tried to but in but Quinn held her hand up to stop her.

"I always get off whereas you never do….I know we both want our first time to be romantic and that we both want to come together but right now apparently my body is not ready for that…SO that is why we are here today. I am going to do everything in my power to make _you_ come." Quinn finished as Rachel gulped.

"H-How are you going to do that?" Rachel asked, Quinn smirked at the brunette and Rachel's mouth went dry.

Quinn walked up to Rachel and stood in front of the girl; she moved in closer and was now situated between the diva's legs. She slowly kneeled down before her. Quinn brought both hands up to rest on Rachel's thighs and slowly moved them higher all the while never breaking eye contact with Rachel.

"I seem to be able to control myself a little bit more when I'm touching you then when your touching me…So if you want me too, I'll do all the touching tonight." Quinn softly spoke before she slowly kissed both inner thighs just below where her skirt stopped.

Rachel could now fully sympathise with Quinn's problem as she sat there looking down at Quinn between her thighs she could come right then and there, but unlike Quinn Rachel could control herself. Truly for the first time in like her whole life Rachel was unable to speak so she just nodded. Quinn smiled and reached her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. Her hands lingered on the girl's hips as Quinn kissed Rachel, while the two girls kissed Quinn moved her hands over Rachel's thighs until they reached her skirt she hesitantly reached higher and higher until they hit her panties. She hooked her fingers under the material and slowly pulled them down over her hips, over her thighs, her knees, her calves and then finally all the way off. Quinn hesitantly looked up at Rachel.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Rachel asked, it was in a condescending way and Quinn knew that.

"Yeah I think I do…Santana showed me how."

Rachel's eyebrows pretty much flew up to her hairline?

"WHAT?"

Realising how that sounded Quinn quickly backtracked.

"I mean not literally of course."

"Then how?"

"Ok this might sound weird but…she made me watch Brittany eat an ice cream."

"Ooookayyy?"

"It's really not important can we just…go back to what we were doing?"

"Sure….please continue."

Quinn gave her a small nervous smile before she began to trail soft kisses up Rachel's inner thigh, Rachel gasped; she fell backwards onto the bed as Quinn brought her left leg over her shoulder and carefully moved Rachel's skirt out of the way. Doing a final few maths problems in her head Quinn lent down and ran her tongue along the diva's folds it took everything in her not to go over the edge as she couldn't help but notice that she would definitely have to throw her underwear away after this. Quinn latched her lips onto Rachel's clit, earning Quinn a loud gasp from the girl beneath her, and flicked the over sensitive bud with her tongue. Rachel threaded her fingers through golden locks as Quinn continued. After a while Quinn got more daring and soon began to move lower as she traced Rachel's entrance and slowly dipped the tip of her tongue inside.

"Oh god yes." Rachel moaned as she fisted her hands in Quinn's hair and just when Quinn was about to trust her tongue inside her girlfriend for the very first time both heard the distinctive sound of the front door slamming shut. Quinn quickly pulled away causing the brunette to groan in frustration.

"No! Quinn you said your mom won't be home till 7!"

"She usually is!"

"Well it will take her some time to get up stairs so can you just go back to what you were doing but just make it quick? Please I was almost there."

"Rach what if she comes in here?"

"I really don't care right now!"

Just outside Quinn's bedroom they could hear Judy make her way up the stairs and yell out.

"Quinnie I'm home! Are you in your room?"

Quinn quickly stood up and helped Rach get up from the bed.

"Shit! Quick hide in my closet."

"I'm not even going to talk about the irony of that statement."

"I'm really sorry baby, I promise I will make it up to you." Quinn quickly kissed Rachel and then shoved her into the closet and quickly sat on her bed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand just as Judy entered her room.

Rachel tried her best to stay quiet as she waited for Judy to leave, she couldn't help but notice the fact that she could taste herself on her lips after Quinn had kissed her and for the very first time in her young life Rachel actually hated someone and that someone was Judy Fabray!

"Mom! Y-your home early." Quinn squeaked.

Judy couldn't help but notice that Quinn looked a little flustered and out of breath. Also her hair was all messed up.

"I got off of work early today." She replied as she gave Quinn a suspicious look as her daughter kept looking from her to the closet and back again. It suddenly dawned on Judy what was going on.

She had found Quinn's little 'library' a few days ago when she was vacuuming her room.  
With her odd behaviour and the fact that she looked rather flushed Judy was absolutely sure she had walked in on her daughter during a 'private' moment…again. After having the unfortunate experience of walking in on her daughter three times she was beginning to notice the tell-tale signs by now.

"You know Quinn….I think we should have a talk." Judy started as she sat next to her daughter, Quinn's eyes widened when she saw that Rachel's panties were still on the floor so she quickly got up and tried to steer her mother's eyes elsewhere.

"Oh? W-What about?" Quinn hesitantly asked as she quickly kicked the underwear under her desk and out of sight.

"Well…I know that….I mean….look, you're getting older and now that you've realised you're sexuality and the fact that you prefer the…the female form naturally you would be curious and would want to look at-"

"MOM what are you….what is this about?"

Sighing Judy stood up and headed over to the closet, Quinn's eyes widened and Rachel held her breath and shut her eyes not that that would do anything anyway.

"Quinn I found your little…collection…and the fact that I've caught you a few times while you were…you know and so I had a chat with some of the other parents at the PFLAG meetings about it an-"

"You talked to other people about me masturbating?" Quinn asked horrified.

Rachel had to bit her lip hard to try and stop herself from laughing and giving away her cover.

"Quinn….I was concerned and….and I think you have a problem. There I said it."

"W-What?"

"I think you have a problem…I think you are addicted to porn and touching yourself and so I want to help you. Some of the parents gave me a number for a doctor that can-"

"OH MY GOD! This…this is not happening! Mom I do not have an addiction to porn or…or the other thing! They are only a few magazines!"

"Quinn the first step is to accept that you have a problem…they told me that you would deny it because you might feel embarrassed but honey it's just me here in this room…nobody else."

"Oh my god." Quinn shut her eyes and prayed for the earth to open up and swallow her whole but alas it didn't. She just flopped down on her chair and refused to look at her mother.  
Judy walked up to her daughter and handed her something, Quinn grudgingly took it.

"I want you to read these and then come talk to me ok sweetie." And with that Judy kissed Quinn on the head and left her bedroom and headed back downstairs.

Quinn looked down at the two pamphlets Judy had given her and a part of her was scared because they looked like something from Ms. Pillsbury's office. God she hoped she didn't talk to her about this.

One of the pamphlets was called _'So you really, REALLY like to touch yourself' _and the other one was: _'Porn: The peep show for the one-handed release.'_ Quinn scrunched up her nose and threw them into the trash before she went to let Rachel out.

Quinn opened the door and sighed as Rachel burst out laughing as soon as the door flung open.

"Awww sweetie" Rachel laughed as she hugged her girlfriend

"It's not funny!" Quinn wined.

Rachel just continued to laugh.

As punishment for laughing at her Quinn made Rachel climb down from her window and go home without her panties. Rachel was not amused and accused the blonde of just wanting to keep her underwear to add to her porn collection.

Quinn refused to talk to her mother all night.


	12. Flashback 5

_**Flashback**_

_Santana's help_

_

* * *

_

She could not believe she was about to do this. She really, really couldn't believe it.

Quinn had Santana meet her in the choir room during lunch so they could have a chat. Santana was not happy because she was missing out on Brittany time. Quinn waited for the Latina to show up which she finally did.

"Ok this better be life or death Q" She said as she came storming into the choir room.

"Lock the door." Quinn said as she stood up from where she was sitting. Santana looked at her questioningly but did as she was asked. When she turned back around Quinn had moved and was now standing right in front of her. Startling the brunette a little bit.

"Ok this is getting creepy now. What the hell do you want?"

Quinn looked down and mumbled.

"Speak up Queerio I can't hear you."

"I said I need you to teach my how to have oral sex!"

Santana was…she didn't know what she was. All she knew was that she never expected that she would be having this type of conversation with her friend when she woke up this morning. Because she was so totally thrown by the response she didn't have a snarky comeback so she just said.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me, please don't make me say it again." Quinn replied as her checks began to burn.

"Are you coming on to me?" Santana asked still confused as to how she found herself in this situation. Quinn's eyes widened.

"NO! I-"

"Cause I'm with Britt now and I love her and stuff…and ok maybe if you asked a few months ago I might have entertained the idea but I'm with Britt and it's like only the two of us and anyway I thought you loved the dwarf! You're not thinking about cheating on her are you cause that's pretty low Q and I would have to smack you down if you did."

"Santana! I was not nor will I ever come on to you."

"Well then why the hell did you ask me that?"

"Because I don't know how to do it and I want to be able to do this for Rachel."

"Ok that's…I don't need to hear that."

"Well you asked."

"Well it's not every day you friend asks you to teach them how to give head!"

"Look I've got no one else to talk to about this."

"Just do what I did. Just figure it out as you go along!"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't last that long to go exploring! I just want to be able to do this for Rachel."

Santana sighed

"Let's go."

"What? Where?"

"I'll show you what to do."

"S-Show me?"

"Yeah it's easier to understand if you have a visual. So let's go find Britt and I'll show you what to do."

"WHAT? No way! I do not want to see you go down on Brittany! Just write down a few tips or something!"

Santana just looked at her like she was a crazy.

"Ok first of all EW you big perv! Second of all that is so not what I meant and third of all EW that is for my eyes and my eyes only!"

The three Cheerios exited out of the ice-cream parlour but only one of them had an ice-cream: Brittany. They walked over to the park and took a seat on one of the picnic tables.

"Ok so now what?" Quinn asked. Santana just pointed to Brittany.

"Just watch."

Quinn looked over at Brittany who began to eat her ice-cream. The tall blonde didn't really know why they were at the park or why she was the only one eating an ice-cream but she didn't really care because whenever they had the frozen dessert she and Santana would always have sex afterwards and Brittany was totally ok with that. Though she wasn't sure why Quinn was there.

A little confused as to how this was going to help her Quinn quickly understood once she actually saw it. It should be illegal to eat an ice-cream like that especially out in public! Quinn took a glance at Santana who was intently watching her girl sinfully devour the ice-cream. Quinn couldn't help but smirk when she realised that Santana was mumbling her times tables after crossing her legs. The blonde turned back to watch Brittany, she did feel a little dirty kinda like she was a pervy old man watching soft core porn. She also felt a little guilty for being a little…well a lot turned on right now. If Rachel knew she would be so pissed but if Santana found out she would be dead.

Once Brittany finished her ice-cream she smiled at the two flustered Cheerios. Santana quickly got up and grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her up.

"You get it now Q?"

Quinn could only nod.

"Great! We gotta go."

She said as she turned to leave dragging Brittany with her as they sprinted to the Latina's car.


	13. Chapter 8

G'day people!

Didn't expect to have this update ready but lucky for you all here it is. Yay!

Warning there is a little bit of angst in this chapter. In fact its the most serious chapter I've written so far in this story, though thats not to say its all doom and gloom.

I know i keep saying this but I will try to get more up on my other fic...for some reason I can't get this one out of my head and so my other fic has been put to the back seat for a while.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review! :)

* * *

~^~^~ The Next Day ~^~^~

Quinn sat in the uncomfortable chair in Sue Sylvester's office. She had been here thousands of times before and she could never recall anything good happening when she entered the room and so she feared the worst. She wracked her brain trying to think of a reason why she was summoned by Becky to go see Coach Sylvester early that morning but she couldn't think of anything. Quinn had been sitting there for over 20 minutes while Sue sat at her desk staring at her, not saying a word. It was one of her favourite tactics; make 'em squirm.

Taking off her glasses Sue finally spoke.

"I'm disappointed in you Q."

"Wha-"

"I thought we agreed that if I let you back onto my squad you wouldn't do anything to bring shame to the team and yet here we are."

"Coach-"

"I'm demoting you and giving Santana Head Cheerio again."

"WHAT? Why?"

"This!"

Sue threw a piece of paper at her desk and waited for Quinn to read it. In big bold letters was the heading: **Gay For Fabray! Confirmed Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray are an item**. It was from JewFro's blog. Quinn kept reading.

_Our resident former pregnant Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray had been rumoured to have switched teams over the summer as it was confirmed last week by several sources that due to her devastation of giving up her bastard child she fled into the arms and into the bed of Glee club diva and fellow Jew Rachel Berry. Several students bore witness to PDA between the two in the hallways in the last two weeks. Stay tuned for more updates._

And at the end of the blog there was a picture of Quinn and Rachel standing close together by one of their lockers smiling at each other.

Quinn looked up at Sue not really sure what to say. She was a little shocked then she was pissed. JewFro is going down! But then she remembered that she was recently dethroned.

"You can't give away my position because I'm gay that's not fair!"

"Q, if I was giving it away because you are an Ellen wannabe then why would I be giving it to Santana? She gayer then a Dinah Shore Spring Break."

If she wasn't so mad right now she would have laughed because that is so true no matter what Santana said.

"Well then why?"

"Because Santana has Brittany and you have that weird midget thing who likes show tunes. Let me break it down for you. I don't care that you are gay but I do care about who you are gay with. I can't have my Head Cheerio involved with the Head of the bottom feeders it will confuse the masses and it will end in chaos…..and she creeps me out. I could possibly let it slide if it were Aretha or that Asian vampire but not the irritating chia pet."

"This is insane! You can't tell me who I can and cannot be with and anyway Mercedes and Tina aren't gay so that's never going to happen! I love Rachel and I don't care what you have to say about it. And I am not giving up my title! I will go to Principal Figgins and tell him that you're being homophobic and then I'll get the ACLU to sue you and the school."

Oh god I can't believe I just channelled Rachel there for a moment, Quinn thought.

"And I will discount that because I am giving the title to another lesbian so that won't work. Do you really want to go through with this Q? Because not only will this soil your reputation but it will bring Santana and Brittany kicking and screaming out of the closet and destroying them too. Do you really want to do that?"

Quinn was stunned she didn't know what to do. She was royally pissed about being demoted and could very well fight and win her spot back easily but on the other hand it would ruin Santana and somehow after being pregnant and giving up her baby as well as dating Rachel for the last few months she had grown a conscious. If this got out then Santana's parents would find out about it and she would be kicked out. Damn why did she have to care so much? Quinn sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Quinn stormed out of Coach Sylvester's office and headed to the choir room for Glee she was already running late because of Sue. This was just not her week. First her mother catches her in a compromising position, then she gets interrupted while she was with Rachel, her mother then accuses her of being a sex addict and now she has lost her spot as Captain of the Cheerios.

Quinn slams the door to the choir room open and marches over to her seat, disrupting the lesson as everyone stops to look at the pissed cheerleader. Looking concerned Rachel goes over to her girlfriend.

"Quinn what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She hisses.

"You're a terrible liar Quinn"

"I said nothing Berry! Just leave me alone!" She all but snapped.

Definitely not expecting that Rachel looked a little hurt, so she got up and headed back to the piano next to Brittany and Mercedes who were looking over the new number trying not to watch and listen in on the two girls. Santana looked between the two then headed over to Quinn.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" She hissed at her friend.

"Congratulations Sanny you made Head Cheerio." She said, her words dripping with sarcasm and disdain. The Latina just sat there in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me." She glared at her friend.

"How? Why?" The brunette asked, she was completely confused right now.

"Because you have Brittany and I have Berry." She replied and by now everyone in the room was paying more attention to the two cheerios then on what they were supposed to be doing.

"OK back up here…what the hell does any of that have to do with anything? Also how the hell does coach know about me and Britt?" Santana asked.

"Nothing just forget it, your Head Cheerio and I am not that's all you need to know."

"Don't give me that bull shit. Tell me why!"

"Fine, I don't know how she knew about you two maybe it's because you can't keep it in your pants long enough and have to fuck each other every god damn minute!"

"And the other thing?" Santana asked ignoring the first bit for now.

"Coach would rather have a Head Dyke who has a piece of stupid blonde ass on her arm then the one who has man-hands! Apparently it would better suit the team for the Captain to have a trophy wife and not a singing midget!" Quinn yelled as she stood up from her chair.

Silence hung in the choir room after that statement. Rachel and Brittany looked hurt; Santana looked pissed while everyone else was just standing there in shock.

"You have five seconds to take that back or I will smack you down." Santana hissed through clenched teeth.

Quinn glared at her but refused to take it back. She didn't know why she was so angry. It's not like she was off the squad she just wasn't captain anymore, maybe it was just how it was done. It was like mutiny or something and she had no right to be mad at Santana because for once she had nothing to do with this. She was just caught in the middle. She was pulled out of her thoughts though when she heard the choir room door close and then noticed Rachel wasn't in the room anymore. She then realised what she had actually said. Not caring about Santana at that moment Quinn went after her girlfriend. Just as she was about to leave Mr. Shue came in through the door.

"Hey guys, what happened? Rachel was crying." He said just before Quinn pushed past him.

Looking rather confused he looked at his students "What did I miss?"

Quinn found the sad brunette sitting on the edge of the stage in the auditorium; the blonde hesitantly walked up to the girl and stood in front of her. Rachel refused to look at the blonde. Quinn cautiously reached out to the girl but pulled away when Rachel flinched.

"Rach? Baby look at me…please." Quinn whispered.

But she refused. Quinn sighed and gently placed both hands on each side of Rachel's head, tucking her fallen locks of hair behind her ears. The action made Rachel look up at the blonde and Quinn mentally kicked herself for making Rachel look so sad. She had sworn not only to herself but to Rachel that she would never make her look like that ever again. But here they were. She had broken that promise.

"Rachel, I didn't mean it. It just slipped out…I was mad and I…I'm so sorry."

"I thought I'd seen the last of her, but today just proved what I didn't want to be true. She's still there, she always will be." Rachel murmured.

"Who?" Quinn asked, while looking very confused.

"Quinn the Head Bitch in Charge, the one who tortured me for years, the one who called me Treasure trail and RulPaul and…and Man-Hands. The one who threw slushies at me and made my life a  
misery. I saw it in your eyes and could hear it in your voice."

Quinn looked down ashamed of herself.

"You act like you've changed but today made me question that…and I never wanted to have to question that because I wanted to believe that that part of you was gone."

"It is gone Rach…I'm not that person any more. I'm not Quinn Head Bitch in Charge; I'm Quinn the big Queer who is totally in love with you. Coach just got me so mad, I worked hard to get that title back and then she just took it away…again. She gave me an ultimatum…I either accept it or she would out Santana and if her parents knew about her being gay they would completely disown her…I know that feeling and I didn't want her to have to go through that. It doesn't excuse my behaviour in there though and I'm sorry."

"She can't do that."

"She can and she would."

Rachel took a deep breath and took a hold of Quinn's hand intertwining their fingers.

"I believe you….I forgive you."

Quinn couldn't help the big grin that appeared of her face. She brought their hands up to her mouth and kissed the back of Rachel's hand.

"I love you Rach." She whispered

Rachel gave her a small smile.

"I love you too."

The two girls walked back to the choir room hand in hand and when they got there Quinn headed over to Brittany and Santana. The Latina glared at the blonde and clenched her fist in anticipation.

"No need to get your bitch on San….I want to apologise….to both of you." Quinn spoke as she sat down next to Brittany. She wasn't stupid enough to sit next to the brunette till after the apology.

Rachel took her seat next to her girlfriend while the rest of the glee club continued on with rehearsing lines and such.

"I'm sorry San…and I'm sorry Brittany."

"That's ok Q." Brittany smiled as she gave her friend a quick hug before she jumped up and grabbed Rachel's hand pulling her up.

"Come on Rach you didn't show me your new song yet and we need to talk about your dress that you need to get."

Rachel and the tall blonde moved away and headed to the piano where the brunette's music folder was.

Quinn nervously bit her lip as she looked at her friend. Santana glared at the blonde.

"She's talking about weddings now thanks to you!" She hissed, Quinn just looked confused.

"What?"

"You called her my trophy wife and now she wants to run away and get married! In Antarctica of all places!" Santana snapped.

Quinn tried not to laugh, she failed.

"Why Antarctica?"

Santana sighed "Because that's where all the gay penguins live…apparently."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah you will be sorry because as my maid of honour I get to choose your dress and I'm going to make it as ugly and as small as possible so you will freeze your ass off!"

Quinn smiled then asked.

"So you're going to marry her then?"

After a beat she whispered "After graduation."

Quinn wasn't prepared for that in all honesty she was joking but by that response Santana was not.

"Wait, really?" Quinn asked a suddenly nervous Latina who just nodded.

"Wow…I….does she know about this?"

"No…I'm going to ask her the night of our graduation…I'm giving her my grandmother's ring and I don't give a shit about what my father will have to say about that. She means the world to me and I  
want the whole world to know that." Santana informed her friend.

"Aww San that's so sweet." Quinn smiled, Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well just don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Not even Berry!"

"San you know I can't keep secrets from Rach"

"I mean it Q…this can't get back to Brittany. I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine I won't tell Rachel….So I get to be Maid of honour."

"Yeah I guess." The Latina looked away as she slightly blushed.

"That means I get to plan your bachelorette party right?"

"Yes." She replied slowly arching her eyebrow.

"Sweet!" Quinn smiled to herself already getting ideas.

"You do know it's not for two years right?"

"I know! That just gives me plenty of time to plan."

"Ok you're channelling your girlfriend right now and it's creeping me out. If you keep that up I'm seriously rethinking the whole maid of honour thing."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and went back to her plans of alcohol, strippers and more alcohol.


	14. Chapter 9

Howdy partners…hmmm I seem to have gone a bit Southern there, strange considering I'm Australian…anywho remember way back when I told you there would be some angst well…Ta Dah! Here it is!

Though I don't think it's too angsty and it will get better by the next chapter. I'm trying not to have to much drama otherwise I might end up throwing off the whole tone of the story which I'm trying my best not to do cause I want this to be a more upbeat story than my usual stuff.

Just a few hellos to:

**01shane01**: lol yes I do love me my exclamation marks! I'll try to work on it ;)

**Lau2105**: Thanks for you review you gave me some great ideas that I'm thinking about using in the future

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

~^~^~ Monday Morning ~^~^~

Everyone was sitting around in the choir room chatting to themselves while they waited for Mr. Shue to appear, he had been running late quite often since the new year started although Rachel was the only one who noticed that.

Quinn was quietly chatting with Kurt and Mercedes while Rachel was talking with Brittany and…well Santana was just there as well. Tina and Mike were up the back talking while the rest of the boys were around the musical instruments having a little jam session. When Mr. Shue finally arrived he had that creepy look he would always get when he thought he had another great idea.

He walked up to the whiteboard and quickly scribbled the word 'Musical' Rachel was now excited, Quinn cringed she loved her girlfriend she really did, but when it came to musicals Rachel tended to get a little excited and far too obsessed she just did not want to have to spend the next week doing musicals or having to listen about musicals or anything to do with Idina Menzel. Thanks a lot Mr. Shue!

"Alright gang I have heard through the grapevine that there will be no school musical this year so I decided to volunteer New Directions to step up and put on a show. And I have the perfect one in mind." He paused for dramatic effect "We will be doing." Another pause. "Rocky Horror!"

Quinn and Santana couldn't help the little fangirl squeal that popped out when they heard what they were doing. Everyone looked at them a little shocked and amused. Both girls blushed at the attention. Rachel sighed she loved her girlfriend she really did, but when it came to Rocky Horror Quinn got a little excited and far to obsessed with the show and she did not want to have to spend the next week listening about how great Rocky Horror was or how sexy Susan Sarandon is. Thanks a lot Mr. Shue. Turning her attention back to their teacher Rachel asked.

"Not that I'm not impressed with your choice Mr. Shue but don't you think that particular show might be a little risqué for a high school musical?"

"Well I've cut out some of the more adult parts but come on guys this will be a fantastic opportunity to showcase your talents. Now I was thinking Rachel you and Finn will play Brad and Janet, Artie you will be-"

"Let me guess the guy in the wheelchair."

"Yeah…and Puck I was thinking you could play Eddie and Sam you can be the creature."

"I'll be Riff-Raff" Kurt jumped in.

"Oh….I was kind of hoping you would want to be Frank-n-furter." Mr. Shue replied

"Why, because I'm gay?" He asked a little annoyed.

"N-No…"

"I'll be Dr. Frank!" Mike spoke up to everyone's surprise.

"Really?" Tina asked

"Yeah…it'll be fun"

"Ok, well then we have a Frank-n-Furter. Now all we need is"

"I want to be the lips." Brittany interrupted.

"Well I was kind of thinking Santana would sing that song."

"Really? I get the solo?" The Latina asked a little excited but then realised that she sounded far too eager then shrugged it off.

"I mean…yeah that's cool I guess."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and Brittany smiled sweetly at her.

"Well then Santana can sing it but I want to be her lips." Brittany added.

"We'll have a think about it ok Brittany?" Mr. Shue replied.

"Anyway I was thinking that you and Tina would double up on being Columbia and Quinn and Santana would double up on being Magenta."

"Only if I get to be with Britt during the Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a me song." Santana demanded.

"Then I get the Time Warp!" Quinn added a little more excited.

"Fine." Santana agreed.

"Umm I hate to burst everyone's bubble but I can't be in the show." Puck announced.

"Why not?" Mr. Shue asked a little disappointed

"Cause I'm gonna be away all week some family thing in Washington" He replied with a hint of sadness, Mercedes placed her hand in his for comfort. He had told the diva that his granddad had died and they were heading up there for the funeral she had been the only one he had told. Not even Santana knew about it.

"Oh…well then-"

"I'll be Eddie instead." Mercedes added

"Fantastic! Well here are your scripts and songs so pair off and start going through your lines." Mr. Shue instructed.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him over to the piano and started telling him what to do. Quinn was a little annoyed that the two were now going to have to start spending more time together and she wasn't all that please that they had to act like a couple and be in love that just did not sit well with the blonde knowing that Finn still had feelings for Rachel. But her anger soon faded when she realised that Rachel would have to be in her underwear for the majority of the show and that she got to sing her favourite song. She just hoped she could control herself because that would just be too embarrassing.

Quinn headed over to Tina seeing as how Brittany had attached her lips to the Latina sitting next to her.

Coughing to get their attention Mr. Shue looked super uncomfortable.

"Brittany, Santana can you….you're supposed to be rehearsing."

"I am." Brittany stated.

"Britt there's no kissing in the script…right?" Tina replied then quickly flipped through the script. She liked Quinn, they were friends but she didn't want to have to kiss her.

"I was getting into character." Brittany added as if it were obvious.

"Huh?"

"Well if I'm going to be playing Santana's lips I have to really get to know them to do the part justice."

They all looked at her a little stunned. Santana just smirked.

"Can't argue with that logic." Puck stated with a smile glad to be thinking of something else at that moment.

Brittany smiled then lent back down to kiss Santana but before she did she whispered

"I can't wait to see you in your maid costume."

"Girls!" Mr. Shue yelled making them stop kissing, Brittany sighed and Santana just looked annoyed.

~^~^~ That Night ~^~^~

The girls were sitting in the Fabray living room while Judy was in the kitchen making dinner, Rachel was about to snap in a minute, Quinn had not stop talking about Rocky Horror since they left the school and that was 3 hours ago.

"Quinn, baby I know your excited about doing the show and that you get to be Magenta but please can we talk about something else?"

But before Quinn could respond there was a knock at the front door, Quinn sighed, Rachel thanked the gods. The blonde answered the door and was a little taken back as to who she found standing on the other side.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked.

"San needs a place to stay." Brittany sadly informed the blonde.

Standing at her door step was a sight she had never seen before and one she never wanted to see. Santana looked so lost and so small as she clung to Brittany's side the tall blonde had her arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulder while she had a garbage bag in her other hand. Quinn ushered the two into the living room.

"Quinn who was…..what happened?" Rachel asked once she saw Santana.

Brittany guided the Latina over to the couch and gently got her to sit down she softly brushed away a few strands of the brunette's hair as she locked eyes with the girl in front of her. Not looking at Quinn she asked.

"Can you get me some ice please?"

Quinn nodded and quickly headed to the kitchen.

"Quinn who was at the door?" Judy asked.

"Britt and San…mom I think something happened to Santana." She replied with worry, Judy looked up with concern.

"DO you need me to do anything?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet….I'll let you know just…..can you just give us a moment?"

"Of course honey."

Quinn grabbed some ice and a dish towel and headed back into the living room. Santana hadn't moved, Brittany was sitting in front of her on her knees holding her hand while Rachel sat next to the Latina looking worried.

"Here." Quinn softly spoke as she handed the ice to Brittany who carefully placed it onto Santana's check.

After a few moments Quinn had to ask.

"B what happened?"

"We got caught." Was all she said as she wiped away a few tears that slowly began to make their way down Santana's checks.

Rachel looked a little confused but Quinn understood immediately what had happened.

"San I'm…I'm so sorry." The blonde whispered to her friend as she placed her arm around her shoulder and that was all it took for the Latina to break down.

With the help of Brittany, Quinn managed to move Santana into her bedroom and onto her bed where the girl collapsed and fell asleep. The other three girls watched over her as she slept.

"We grabbed as much as we could, the rest of her stuff is in her car." Brittany mumbled.

"I have to say I'm not really following what's going on here." Rachel spoke to the two blondes.

"Her parents are very…conservative" Quinn began.

"Her father walked in on us, he yelled at us, slapped her, and told her to pack her stuff and to never come back." Brittany filled them in still unable to take her eyes off of the sleeping Latina.

"She can't stay at my house so we came here." She finished.

"Why can't she stay with you?" Rachel asked.

"We told my parents what happened, they weren't happy about it. They didn't kick me out but they wouldn't let Santana stay."

Quinn informed her mother about what had happened and Judy immediately agreed to let Santana stay with them for however long she needed. Brittany stayed over that night and slept beside Santana, every once and a while the brunette would wake up and just cry Brittany would always be there to comfort her and whisper I love you and told her that everything will be alright.

The next morning Santana acted as though nothing had happened, which concerned not only Brittany but Quinn and Judy too. She refused to talk about it but she did say a quite thankyou to Judy just as they left to go to school. The news about Santana was to be kept strictly between the four girls and that's the way it was for the rest of the week. They all pretended that everything was fine and they just focused their attention on doing Rocky Horror.

It was the afternoon and the Glee club were set to go through their first dress rehearsal and were starting off with Sweet Transvestite. Mike was no Tim Curry but he did surprise the group with his voice, as it had drastically improved with the help of both Tina and Mr. Shue.

Quinn was backstage in the small girls change room getting her costume on. She had just finished helping Mercedes put on her wig and was now stripped down to her underwear when Santana came barging in through the door scaring the poor blonde out of her wits.

'God Santana! You could give a girl some warning before you do that."

Santana just laughed as she undressed to get into her maid costume. "Sorry Q."

Santana was playing Magenta in this scene while Quinn was playing a party goer.

The Latina turned to look at Quinn once she had her costume on and laughed.

"Nice wig Q. Pink is definitely your colour."

"Shut up…uggg damn I think the zipper is stuck!" She hissed as she tried to do up her pants. This is why she told Ms. Pillsbury they should just wear black leggings and not pants but no she didn't want to listen.

"Here let me try." Santana said as she sat down on the bench in front of Quinn and tried to do up the zipper.

"Shit that thing is stuck." The Brunette stated as she used all her strength to pull the damn thing up. Without thinking she leant forward to use her teeth.

"San what are you doing?" Quinn hissed though she didn't exactly pull away she just place her hand on the girl's shoulder to regain her balance.

"Don't get excited I'm just trying to get this thing up so you won't be flashing everybody out on stage."

Now to anyone who didn't know the situation and that it was simply just a friend helping another friend do up their pants then you would think that something else was happening right now especially with the position both girls were in, though this did not occur to the two girls at the time.

Sighing Santana pulled away "you're going to have to take your pants off I can't get to it with them on."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Rachel screeched.

Both girls turned to look at a very angry looking diva. Quinn and Santana both looked a little confused as to why Rachel was so mad but before she could ask the small brunette stormed out of the change room and slammed the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Santana asked

Quinn just shrugged.

In the end Santana managed to fix the zipper and they finally headed out to the stage but when they got there they were greeted by a group of angry looking people, though it did look kind of funny considering they were all in their costumes and Mike looked a little ridiculous in his corset, tights and heels.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked cautiously.

Mercedes and Kurt just shook their heads in shame and disappointment. Quinn and Santana looked at each other in confusion. Finn looked a little smug, which made Quinn a little nervous and Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury just looked a little awkward as they stood there ready to stop whatever was coming. Though they both kind of looked disappointed as well.

Brittany casually walked up to Quinn and then shocked everyone when she slapped her.

"Brittany! What the hell?" Santana yelled.

"I'm not talking to you right now Santana!" Brittany yelled back as she stormed back over to the group and stood by Tina and Mercedes.

Quinn held her hand up over her check which she could feel starting to already leave a mark. Brittany didn't look it but she was very strong.

"Ok what the fuck is going on?" Santana yelled to everybody.

"Rachel saw you so don't deny it." Kurt spoke first.

"Saw what?" Quinn finally spoke as she looked over at her girlfriend who refused to look at her right now.

"Don't play stupid Quinn you know what. You know what they say once a cheater always a cheater and that goes for both of you" Finn replied as he placed an arm around Rachel's shoulder and smirked.

"Chea…wha….what the hell are you talking about I would never cheat on Rachel."

"And I would never cheat on you!" Santana yelled back as she looked over at her girlfriend.

"Well then why did Rachel come and tell me that she walked in on you going down on Quinn!" Brittany yelled back.

Both cheerios looked absolutely dumbfounded, words could not express how confused and angry and horrified they were by that statement.

"Whoa! Ok that is just disturbing!" Santana finally spoke after some of the shock wore off.

"Hey!" Quinn hissed.

Then realisation finally hit Santana as she played back the situation and what it might have looked like to Rachel when she walked into the change rooms. Once she realised this she just had to laugh. And now everyone was confused especially Quinn. The poor girl had no clue what was going on.

"Ok, I think there has been like a massive misunderstanding here. What Berry thinks she saw did not and I repeat did not happen. I would never…I mean that would be like going down on my own sister which is just wrong! I was just helping her do up her pants cause the zipper was stuck."

Quinn now understood what was going on and went to back up Santana's statement.

"It's true; we had to use a safety pin in the end because it was stuck. If someone had just let us wear leggings this wouldn't have happened." Quinn glared at Ms. Pillsbury, who turned to look away.

"Rach come on you know I would never do that to you." Quinn pleaded as she hesitantly took a step closer to the brunette.

"And you know I would never do that to you B, I love you." Santana softly spoke. Everyone was a little taken back by that statement even Brittany.

The Glee club knew that the girls messed around with each other but they didn't know it was more than that. They had seen a few glimpses of it but this was the first time they actually saw how much the two girls really meant to each other. Brittany was shocked because Santana never did that. She would never express her feelings in public so this made her believe that what she was saying was the truth and so she gave her a small smile, which Santana returned.

The Latina held out her hand and Brittany slowly entwined their fingers. The blonde looked over at Quinn.

"Sorry for slapping you Q."

"It's ok Britt." Quinn sighed then looked over at Rachel a little hopeful that she would see that they were telling the truth. But she was disappointed when she saw Rachel hesitate.

"Rach…do you honestly think I would do that to you?" Quinn asked she was starting to get a little upset now.

Rachel slowly walked over to the blonde.

"I don't know Quinn…I mean there seems to be a pattern forming here."

"What pattern?"

"I think you have some kind of feelings towards Santana."

"What? I so don't have feelings for her." Quinn protested.

"Well I think you do. You almost climaxed when you kissed Santana at Puck's party" Rachel stated and Quinn immediately turned bright red.

"Rach"

"Then there's the Playboys all of which have celebrities with brown hair" She continued, to which a few of the group members giggled. Santana raised her eyebrow and Mercedes shook her head as she laughed to herself.

"Rach please…" Quinn tried to stop her as she took a quick glance at the group who were intently listening. Rachel had seemed to have forgotten they were there.

"Then you climaxed after walking in on those two having sex in the showers because you always come early even if no one is touching you. You asked for Santana to show you how to have oral sex."

"Rachel please stop talking were not alone here." Quinn begged as her face turned even redder.

"And now she was 'helping you with your zipper' in the change rooms. You know it's not surprising that you mother thinks you're addicted to sex." She finished.

"Oh wow." Santana couldn't hold in her laughter at seeing Quinn's face after that.

Rachel turned to look at the Latina then she heard the rest of the group behind her giggling. She suddenly remembered that she was in fact still in a room full of all their friends and that she had just told them pretty much every embarrassing thing about Quinn. She was reluctant to look back at her girlfriend who she imagined was seething with anger now that some of the embarrassment wore off.

Instead of blowing up at her Rachel was a little stunned when Quinn just gave her a hurtful look then turned and walked off the stage. Rachel just stood there.

She didn't mean to blurt out all that stuff about Quinn it was just weeks and weeks of built up frustration that finally came out. Ever since that party she was growing worried that Quinn was going to stray and then all the other little things like the magazines and the whole thing with walking in on the two cheerios while in the shower. She was worried that Quinn was getting bored of her. She hated to think it but Finn had a point sometimes those who cheat will always cheat. Right now though she felt like the world's biggest arse for what she did to her girlfriend. There was no need for that and she knew that major grovelling was in orderto fix this.

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts when Mercedes finally spoke.

"I'm gonna check on Quinn." She said as she quickly headed off to find her blonde friend.

"I think we might hold up on rehearsals for today guys…we'll try again tomorrow." Mr. Shue said.

Everyone then started to head off stage to go get changed; Rachel continued to just stand there. Santana came up to her and punched her in the arm although it wasn't very hard it did startle the small girl.

"Hey!"

"That's for thinking I would do that with Q." She said then punched her again.

"And that's for embarrassing her in front of everyone." She finished. Rachel just looked down in shame.

"It was pretty harsh Rach….it was worse than the time I told everyone about how me and Santana had sex on the bus to sectionals last year. Or how I accidently told Tina and Mercedes about the time when I walked in on San masturbating to a photo of herslef…"

"I think she gets the point B." Santana interrupted. "Wait you told them about that?"

"I said it was an accident." She mumbled.

"Oh my god" She threw her hands up in frustration then glared at Brittany then she saw the pout on the blonde's face and she turned to moosh.

"You're lucky I love you so damn much." She grumbled as she pulled the girl in for a hug.

"Do you think she'll ever speak to me again?" Rachel said interrupting the moment between the two girls.

Santana sighed "Just give her some space for now…I'll talk to her when I get home ok?"

Rachel nodded "Thanks"


	15. Chapter 10

Hello Everyone!

Thank you for all your lovely reviews they always make me smile.

Not 100% happy with this chapter. The dreaded writer's block is fast approaching as a new story has made its way into my brain….But never fear I will be back stronger than ever….ok now I sound like that movie trailer dude who does the voice overs….it's also a shorter chapter then the rest, I promise the next one will be much better and longer.

So feel free to throw stones and rotten tomatoes at this monstrosity, I already have a nice stockpile at the ready and I am willing to share.

* * *

Quinn sat on the small stool in the girl's change room she was mortified and incredibly angry at her girlfriend. She doesn't even think there was a time when she was more angry with her then she is right now. Not only did she completely humiliate her in front of their friends and two teachers but it was also the fact that Rachel would think that Quinn would cheat on her.

"Quinn?" Mercedes spoke as she came into the room and sat next to her friend.

Quinn turned away from Mercedes unable to look at her.

"Please just leave me alone Mercedes I can't handle any jokes at my expense right now." She mumbled.

"I'm not here to joke…I wanted to see if you were ok." She softly replied.

"I'm not."

"I don't think she meant to do that to you. You know how Rachel gets sometimes."

"She told everyone everything! How can I face any of you now?" She yelled as she got up and paced the room.

"I had a sex dream about Barbra Streisand once." The brunette blurted out to which Quinn just looked at her in shock.

"W-why are you telling me this?" Quinn asked still not believing her friend

"Well now you know something embarrassing about me, I know it's not the same as what you went through but now you're not the only one who is embarrassed." Mercedes informed her.

Quinn softly smiled. "Thanks Mercedes" She sat back down next to her friend as a comfortable silence fell over the two. Until Quinn started to giggle.

"What?" Mercedes asked

"It's just….Barbra Streisand? I mean I can understand Rachel having a sex dream about her and maybe even Kurt but you?" She giggled, Mercedes just laughed and began to blush.

"Shut up! At least I don't have a closet full of Playboys!"

Both girls dissolved into fits of laughter.

~^~^~ The Next Day ~^~^~

After Quinn and Mercedes calmed down they got out of their costumes and headed home for the day. Rachel had left her a note in her locker telling she was sorry but Quinn just ignored it as well as the many texts and phone calls from the diva.

Quinn wanted to just not go to Glee today after everything that came out yesterday she was not looking forward to the stares and the whispers and the laughter. She was tempted to just not go at all. She spent the whole day avoiding everyone from Glee as much as she could. If it weren't for the fact that they had to practice the musical she wouldn't go but they were scheduled to rehearse the Time Warp and she had her solo to do.

Quinn hesitantly walked into the choir room and headed straight for her seat not looking at anyone. Rachel was disappointed that Quinn didn't sit next to her or even acknowledge her. But before anyone could say or do anything Mr. Shue came running into the room and got everybody up and ready to sing.

Quinn was distracted she could feel everyone's eyes on her, judging her and mocking her it was worse than when she was pregnant. Of course this was all just in her mind. Because of her paranoia she wasn't performing at her best.

"Ok guys I'm going stop you there someone is missing the cue can we run from the top again."

He counted the music in and they sang.

"Wait, wait, wait Quinn you're coming too early"

Quinn's checks turned bright red while the rest of the group couldn't help but giggle.

Realising what he said he tried again.

"I-I mean you're coming too fast." He stuttered and again they sniggered.

"No wait I mean y-you just need to hold on a bit longer." He really should just stop.

"That's what she said." Santana snickered and everyone couldn't hold in the laughter Quinn was the colour of a tomato now and Rachel could have died from second-hand embarrassment she tried glaring at her team mates to stop them from laughing at her girlfriend but that did nothing.

"Quinn" Mr. Shue stared but she ran out of the choir room before he could finish.

Once she was gone Mr. Shue looked a little annoyed at his group of students and once the laughter died down he let them know it.

"That was really uncalled for guys. I'm really disappointed in your behaviour right now, that wasn't fair to Quinn. How would you all like it if your personal life was gossiped about by your friends, and then to be laughed at? Didn't she get enough of that when she was pregnant?"

They all looked down a little ashamed, Rachel got up.

"I need to go after her Mr. Shue." And without waiting for a reply Rachel left the choir room to find Quinn.

Quinn sat on the hood of Santana's car, she had forgotten that she came to school with the brunette that day and was pissed that she couldn't give go home and escape.

Rachel spotted Quinn sitting on the car; she took a deep breath and headed over there.

"Hey Quinn…can we talk?"

Quinn just glared at her but didn't respond and didn't run away so Rachel took that as a good enough sign to continue.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday I don't know why I said all those things especially in front of everyone. I had no right to humiliate you like that. I was just a little shaken up when I thought that you and Santana had…I'm sorry."

"It's not so much the fact that you told them every embarrassing thing about me it's the fact that you didn't believe me Rachel. It hurt that Brittany could believe Santana but you couldn't believe me." Quinn muttered.

"I know I was being a little paranoid and I apologise for that but-"

"No it just proved to me that you don't trust me."

"I trust you Quinn."

"No you don't."

"Ok fine….yes I have trust issues but can you really blame me Quinn? Let's be honest here I haven't been very fortunate when it comes to relationships. Finn broke my heart, Jesse broke my heart, Finn broke my heart again and my own mother didn't want me so yes I now have a hard time trusting people. So when I saw you with Santana on top of everything else that has happened I got a little scared that you were going to break my heart as well."

Quinn sighed, then held out her hand to Rachel, the brunette didn't hesitate to take the blonde's hand into her own.

"You should have talked to me about all this Rach, instead of keeping it bottled up all the time."

"I know…I'm sorry I'll try harder next time."

The two girls just sat outside for a while in a comfortable silence.

"Do you forgive me?" Rachel finally asked.

"For not believing me…yes"

"What about the other stuff?"

"Well I don't know Rach I think we need to even the score a bit on that one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I think it's only fair if I get to reveal something embarrassing about you to the glee club." Quinn smirked.

"But I have no embarrassing secrets Quinn. For some reason that always just happens to you."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can think of something."

Rachel did not like that look, it was the look Quinn would get when she was scheming or when she knew something she shouldn't and will use it against you.

"Quinn" The brunette warned.

The blonde hopped down from the car and smiled innocently at her girlfriend.

"What?" She asked before she turned to run back towards the school laughing.

* * *

Wow that was lame! I appologise for the lameness...anywho what do you all think this embarrassing secret of Rachel's is? let me know in your reviews :)


	16. Flashback 6

Hello everyone,

just a heads up I might not be able to post the next chapter for a few days :( sorry...I'm right in the middle of moving house and I have to be out by friday and I don't know when I will be able to get onto the internet...SO I just wrote a little flashback to tide you over till then...this one is pure Brittana...mostly because I was sad to hear that we probably wont be getting any on the show :( and that the monstrosity that is Bartie will still be there ***Angry death stares at RM***

I also wanted to keep you all waiting to hear Rachel's embarrassing secret...yes I can be curel too ***Looking at RM***

No I'm not bitter...not. at. all!

_**Flashback**_

_Santana the poet._

* * *

Santana and Brittany were sitting on the floor of Santana's new room at the Fabray house. She had been there for nearly a week now and as the days went by without so much as a phone call from her parents or her two brothers she decided to just not think about them anymore mostly because it hurt too much.

She didn't mind living with Quinn and her mom, she got her own room, they let her do her own thing and she didn't have to constantly have her guard up. For the most part Quinn and Santana got along and Judy was always nice but sometimes late at night she would let her memories invade her mind and she would miss her mother's hugs and the sense of being a part of a family.

The two girls were going through their lines for the upcoming performance of Rocky Horror. Santana was excited not only because they were doing one of her all-time favourite shows but because she got to sing the opening number.

"I don't get this paly San." Brittany spoke as she looked up from her script.

"It reminds me of that weird poem we had to read in English where none of the words made sense and it didn't even rhyme"

"Ok look Brad and Janet are engaged, they want to go see their old friend but they get a flat tyre so they need to get to a phone." Santana tried to explain.

"Yeah I get that but then it gets all confusing…I mean I've never even heard of a planet called Transsexual…is that the one after Mickey's dog?" Brittany asked.

"No, Britt it's not a real planet…it's just a story…it's make believe."

"Oh…I still don't get it. Are you sure it's not just one long poem in disguise? And they turned it into a movie to trick everyone into watching and liking poetry?"

"What's you beef with poetry?" Santana asked a little amused.

"It's confusing, like recipes…do you think their related?"

"Mmm probably not."

"Oh….well I only like the ones that rhyme or if they're funny."

"Well what about nursery rhymes you like them…They're poems."

"Nu uh!" Brittany looked horrified.

"Yeah…how about humpty dumpty sat on the wall humpty dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put humpty together again….That rhymed."

"You know nowhere in that does it ever mention that Humpty was an egg. So why does like every book draw him as an egg?" Brittany asked.

"I…I guess I never thought of that."

"See…poems are confusing."

"Ok well what about…Mary, Mary quite contrary how does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockleshells and pretty maids all in a row."

"Well now that's just silly because how do maids help a garden grow? You're not doing a good job of making me like poetry Sanny."

"Alright…how about…Rock a bye baby on the tree top, When the wind blows the cradle will rock, When the bough breaks the cradle will fall, And down will come baby, cradle and all."

"That's just disturbing…how can a poem about the death of a poor innocent child be a lullaby?"

Santana just looked lost for words.

"Ok how about this one…Jack and Jill wen-"

"I know that one…Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water, poor Jill forgot to take her pill and now they have a daughter!" Brittany finished with a big smile.

"Uh…ok I haven't heard that version before."

"That's the only one I like…I doubt you can find another one for me." Brittany sighed.

Santana sat there for a long while when suddenly she smirked as she took the script from Brittany's hands and slowly crawled towards the blonde.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you have a great rack and a nice ass too." Santana spoke in a husky voice as she checked out Brittany's body the blonde girl gulped at the way Santana was looking at her.

Just as the Latina reached Brittany's lips she finished.

"But the roses are gone and the violets are dead…so take off our clothes and get into my bed."

As she finished she captured the blonde girl's lips in a searing kiss only stopping when air became an issue.

Brittany had a huge smile on her face.

"I like that one" She mumbled before she tore off the top of her Cheerio's uniform and pulled Santana in for another kiss.


	17. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I'm back! Yay! And apparently so is my fondness of exclamation marks! Yay!

Anywho as promised here is a longer chapter for you all to read, enjoy, and review :)  
I feel much better about this chapter than my last one, so I hope you all enjoy it too. There may be a few more little flashbacks coming up soon.

Also I'm still without a regular source of the internet at the moment so I'm not sure when I can update next, But hopefully it's not too long a wait for you guys.

So while I'm here I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story it does inspire me to write more and I like to try and incorporate any suggestions you might have into the story because I care about what my viewers like and want…_***Shameless dig at RM***_

I would also like to thank all those who have favourited (is that a word?) the story as well, don't be shy to come out of hiding and say hello though! ;)

Sorry about the longer than usual AN….On with the show!

* * *

Rachel strutted into the choir room and found Quinn standing next to Mercedes as the group were laughing. Most probably about something embarrassing Quinn had told them about Rachel. So she decided that she wouldn't be embarrassed and would embrace it. She had a pretty good idea what Quinn had told them.

"Yes laugh all you want but I don't care if you think it's amusing or weird that I once had a sex dream about Coach Sylvester or that I peed my pants the first time I ever auditioned for a role in an amateur production of RENT or that I once pleasured myself to the image of a Tony Award because I love my girlfriend and she will not be the only one embarrassed."

Rachel proudly nodded at the end of her rant.

Everyone stood there mouths wide open looking like a bunch of stunned mullets.

"Um…Rach, sweetie I…I was only joking when I told you that I was going to say something." Quinn informed the girl.

Rachel's jaw dropped and her cheeks turned red.

"Y-You mean you didn't?"

Quinn shook her head.

"A-And I just?"

Quinn nodded, biting her bottom lip trying not to laugh. But her resolve broke when the rest of the club couldn't contain their mirth. Rachel just stood there feeling like an idiot. Mr. Shue just looked super uncomfortable.

"I can totally believe you jacking off to a Tony Award. God even when you masturbate your such a geek!" Santana laughed.

"Well at least I don't masturbate to a photo of myself unlike you do Santana. I mean talk about loving yourself even I'm not that narcissistic." Rachel retorted.

Santana just shrugged.

"I can't help it if I'm just that fucking hot."

"OK can we please get back to our rehearsal? No more talking about….personal….stuff!" Mr. Shue yelled. He so did not get paid enough for this job.

After calming everyone down Mr. Shue got everyone to take their places for 'Damn it, Janet'. Quinn gave Rachel a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before she headed over to her position next to Kurt and Tina.

"Hey Janet" Finn started

"Yes Brad?"

"I've got something to say"

"Uh huh?"

Quinn couldn't help but glare a little at Finn as he got to sing and dance with Rachel. It always unnerved her when they had to do a duet because Finn still seemed a little too into it than was necessary.

"Down girl" Kurt whispered to the blonde.

Quinn just continued to glare at the man-child also known as Finn Hudson.

"I would make a better Brad than that oaf." Quinn mumbled.

Tina and Kurt just rolled their eyes. Everybody had gotten used to and expected Quinn's jealous streak especially when it came to Finn.

During the song Finn was getting a little handsy with Rachel and Quinn was not amused and had to resort to 'accidently' bumping into him whenever she could. One time she got a little carried away and knocked the boy over.

"Quinn!" Rachel berated.

"What? I slipped" She replied with that angelic innocent face.

Rachel rolled her eyes and helped Finn get back up.

"Alright guys let's keep moving we've got lots to get through this afternoon. Quinn try and practice your dance steps so you won't bump into Finn."

Mr. Shue was well aware of the animosity that still lied with the Cheerleader and the Quarterback. He after all bore witness to the great Glee feud of 2010 that nearly tore apart the club. He didn't want a repeat of that so he tried his best to defuse any situation that could escalate.

"We might move on to Touch-A, Touch-A so Rachel, Sam, Brittany and Santana can you take your places please?"

"Try not to get too excited Quinnie" Santana whispered to the blonde as she passed her on her way to the makeshift sofa where Brittany was sitting.

Quinn just glared at the Latina but then she looked a little worried. She was concerned about this particular song because it had always been her favourite in the movie and now she was going to hear Rachel sing it for the first time. So she was worried about hearing her girlfriend sing about wanting to be thrilled, chilled and fulfilled and wanting to be dirty. Algebra here we come.

Rachel began to sing.

"I was feeling done in,  
Couldn't win.  
I'd only ever kissed before"

(Brittany)  
You mean she?

(Santana)  
Uh Huh

Rachel continued to sing and dance around Sam who kept looking back and forth between Rachel and Quinn. He had heard about Quinn's notorious jealous tendencies and really didn't want to get in the middle of that.

(Rachel)  
Touch-a, touch-a, touch me  
I want to be dirty  
Thrill me, Chill me, Fulfil me  
Creature of the night!

Rachel winked at Quinn as she sang the final line, Quinn was enjoying herself too much to even care that Sam was there and she took a mental note to get Rachel to give her a private performance of this song later.

(Brittany)  
Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch me

Brittany sang as she playfully climbed up onto the sofa and hovered over Santana. The Latina smirked and in a husky voice that she knew Brittany loved hearing she sang.

"I want to be dirty"

Santana ran her hands down Brittany's chest effectively groping the girl making the blonde giggle.

"Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me"

Brittany lent down almost kissing the girl beneath her.

"Creature of the night"

Santana purred as she captured the blonde's lips. Brittany pressed her full weight on top on the brunette causing Santana to moan.

Everyone looked on in a mixture of shock, horror, embarrassment, some were turned on, others were a little disturbed and once again Mr. Shue just looked super uncomfortable.

The girls were a little too distracted with each other to notice that the music and singing had stopped but soon pulled apart when Mr. Shue yelled.

"GIRLS!"

The two looked over at the group who were all staring at them; Santana smirked but then looked annoyed at being stopped. Brittany looked a little sheepish as she removed her hand from under Santana's skirt.

"We were improvising?" the blonde said.

"Ok this is getting ridiculous. Rehearsal is over for today!" Mr. Shue threw his hands up in frustration.

The rest of the group all got up and headed out. Quinn skipped, yes the ex-HBIC skipped over to Rachel and whispered into her ear.

"Meet me in the locker room in five minutes."

She nipped at the brunette's earlobe before she headed out of the choir room. On the outside Rachel looked like a picture perfect image of a girl in control but on the inside she was a giddy school girl doing her happy dance.

Everybody left the choir room except for Santana and Brittany.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave." The brunette mumbled as she pulled Brittany back down to kiss her.

Mr. Shue headed over to see Emma Pillsbury, he hoped she was still working afterhours and that Carl wasn't there. He softly knocked on her door and entered the room.

"Hey Em."

"Oh Hi Will, hows the musical going?"

"Uhh well I'm thinking of cancelling the show." He admitted as he took a seat.

"What? Why? You and the kids have worked so hard on this."

"I know but I think you were right it might be a little too risqué for teenagers to do in a school play."

"Well yeah some parts maybe. I mean I wouldn't get them doing Touch-A, Touch-A or the parts that reference…um…you know sex." Emma blushed.

"Yeah…I mean I had to stop rehearsals today because things were getting out of hand."

"What do you mean?"

"Brittany and Santana got a little…carried away with their roles."

Emma looked a little confused so Will elaborated.

"You know that they are a couple right?"

Emma nodded, anyone, even a man sitting on the other side of the moon could see those two were very much together.

"And they are playing Magenta and Columbia?"

Once again Emma nodded.

"Well we were rehearsing Touch-A and well they kind of…"

Emma's eyes went wide

"You mean they?"

Will nodded.

"Well obviously I put a stop to it before anything really happened but yeah….I think I should just cut the show."

"Maybe…maybe you could just discuss this with the group first and as a team you can work something out?" Emma suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea…thanks." He smiled

"Well it's getting late I should probably get going." Emma stated as she got up to grab her bag.

"Yeah me too…walk you out?" He offered.

"Sure"

"Oh damn, I forgot my folder I left them in the choir room. Do you mind if we swing by there first?"

"Not at all."

The two teachers walked side by side in an awkward but comfortable silence. Will still hoped that they would get a second chance and even though she had Carl, Emma secretly hoped the same as well.

They turned to enter the choir room and got the shock of their lives.

"Oh god Britt!" Santana moaned as she threaded her fingers through blonde hair and arched her back as Brittany's talented tongue did its magic.

"Oh my god!" Emma shrieked and Will just stood there in shock before he quickly covered his eyes with his hands.

Hearing Ms. Pillsbury's voice, Santana opened her eyes and looked over towards the door. She jumped at seeing the two teachers causing Brittany to pull away and sit up. Santana quickly pulled her skirt down as Brittany wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Both girls blushed a deep red.

"Oh my god, don't you people knock!" The brunette shrieked.

"It's a classroom!" Emma replied still a little horrified.

Santana rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling the girl along with her as she pushed pass the two teachers.

"Next time try knocking!" She hissed.

"But it's a classroom!" Emma repeated.

"Is it safe to look now?" Will asked.

"Yeah

Will removed his hands from his eyes.

"Oh no." Emma gasped

"What?"

"Santana…she…she left her underwear on the floor." Emma pointed at the offending object.

Will sighed

"We don't get paid enough for this job."

~^~^~ Girls Locker Room ~^~^~

Quinn waited patiently for Rachel as she sat on one of the rows of benches in the locker room. The brunette soon appeared and Quinn gave her a flirty smirk as she beckoned the girl over. Wasting no time Rachel strutted over and quickly straddled the blonde's legs and lent down to capture her lips.

Quinn's hands immediately went to the diva's hips and slowly began to move them up and down her thighs. Causing the girl above her to moan and rock her hips. Quinn ran her hand underneath the girl's skirt and to her surprise Rachel wasn't wearing any underwear.

Quinn hesitantly ran her fingers down the length of Rachel's folds and moaned.

"Oh god Rach you're so wet." She murmured into the brunette's collarbone.

"Baby please don't think about that. Think about your maths! God please think about your maths!"

Rachel moaned as she began to roll her hips as Quinn started to circle the brunette's clit.

"It's…I'm…good Rach, don't worry…I'm….Oh…." Quinn moaned as she kissed her girlfriend.

"Oh, baby I'm nearly there."

"What in god's name is going on in here?"

Both girls froze and Quinn quickly pushed Rachel off her lap and positioned her sitting beside her as Sue Sylvester walked into the room.

"N-Nothing!" Quinn stuttered.

Sue took in both girls flushed looks and just turned her nose up in disgust.

"Not in my locker room Q!" She yelled as she walked out.

Quinn looked horrified and Rachel just looked very frustrated and angry. Once again she had been cock blocked by an interrupting blonde woman.

Quinn covered her face with her hands in embarrassment but then she realised she still had Berry juice on her fingers which just made her groan in frustration.

"Baby I'm reconsidering that offer to just get a motel room." Quinn mumbled before she began to absentmindedly suck on her fingers.

Rachel watched her girlfriend as she licked her fingers dry. Quinn was unaware of the effect that action had on her girlfriend.

"Me too…..Me too." Rachel sighed.

~^~^~ Later That Night ~^~^~

Quinn and Santana were sitting in Quinn's room practicing their lines and their songs. Every now and then Quinn would giggle at Santana.

"Would you stop already?"

"I'm sorry San but getting caught by Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury while Brittany was going down on you is just too funny!"

"It was annoying is what it is!" Santana sulked, "We had to go into the old Janitor's closet to finish"

"We got caught by Coach today." Quinn sheepishly admitted. Making Santana laugh out loud.

"Seriously?"

Quinn blushed and just nodded.

"Oh Quinnie….we're a right pair."

"It keeps happening. Every time we're close to doing anything someone or something always stops us." Quinn complained.

"Just go to a motel or something then."

"We want it to be romantic and special though."

Santana faked gagging and Quinn just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Oh please, that is such a cliché it hurts." Santana replied.

"Well what was your first time with Brittany like? I bet you didn't take her to a sleazy motel."

"Of course not! I decked out the room with scented candles, played soft music in the background and we shared a glass of Champaign that I stole from my dad and we did it all night long."

Quinn just looked at her friend.

"What?" Santana asked

"I thought you hated clichés?"

"It's only a cliché when you do it Q."

"And when you do it?"

"It makes me the most awesome girlfriend ever." Santana smirked.

There was a soft knock at the door and a barely audible voice came through.

"Girls are you decent?" Judy asked.

Both girls looked a little confused at the question.

"Yes mom."

Judy came in and smiled at the two.

"Hey girls, just coming to say goodnight and don't stay up to late…..also could you leave your door open from now on."

"Why?" Quinn asked a little confused.

Judy looked a little uneasy

"No reason….just….you know…"

Once again both girls were totally confused, so Judy tried to elaborate.

"I know you both are gay and so I-"

"Oh my god! Mom! We both have girlfriends! And anyway me and Santana? No…just no!"

Both girls looked completely horrified at the suggestion.

"Ok, ok I was just saying…..Quinn have you read those pamphlets I gave you yet?"

"No mom and I never will because I don't need to!"

"I think you should just take a look at them ok? I put them in your side draw…well goodnight girls." Judy smiled at the two.

"Night Judy" "Night Mom"

The older Fabray pulled the door too, both girls didn't fail to notice that she didn't close it completely though.

"Why does everyone think we're doing it? Is it some sort of weird fetish everyone has?" Quinn asked her friend. Santana just shrugged not really that interested.

"What pamphlets is she talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing!"

Santana nodded then quickly jumped up and pulled them out of the side draw all before Quinn knew what was happening.

"Oh wow Quinnie" Santana laughed as she read them.

"Santana give them back!" She yelled.

Quinn chased the Latina around her room trying to grab the pamphlets out of her hands. She managed to tackle her to the ground and ended up on top of the brunette effectively straddling her in the process. She smirked down at her in triumph as she snatched the pamphlets. Santana sat up and rested on her elbows in defeat.

The two girls were a little out of breath from running around and maybe it was just because they were just caught up in some weird moment neither of them really knew but before they saw it coming the both simultaneously leaned in and kissed. Santana grabbed both sides of Quinn's head while Quinn grabbed onto Santana's shoulders as they fought for dominance.

When oxygen became an issue they pulled apart in absolute horror.

"AHHHH Oh my god!" Quinn yelled as she jumped up off of the Latina.

Santana got up and began to wipe her mouth with the sleave of her top and almost gagged.

"What the hell was that?" The brunette yelled.

"I don't know but it is never happening again!" Quinn replied as she ran into her bathroom and washed her mouth out.

It wasn't like the two had never kissed before because well they had. They kissed at Puck's party but they were both a little drunk and it was part of a game so that didn't really matter for anything. And ok they may have experimentally kissed each other back in the day before they were even at high school but that was just to practice. But this, this was different there was no incentive behind this kiss other than the fact that they both went for it.

Quinn came out of her bathroom still wiping away at her mouth.

"We don't mention this to anyone!" Santana said.

"Never" Quinn agreed.

The two girls stood there awkwardly not looking at one another.

"Well…I'm gonna…go…now to bed, I'm going to bed." Santana muttered before she quickly left the room.

Quinn shut to the door as soon as she was gone and shivered in disgust.

Santana headed to her room and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She splashed some water onto her face and looked at herself in the mirror and shivered in revulsion.

Breakfast was a little awkward the next morning.


	18. Flashback 7

LOL loved reading your reviews…also loved your reaction to the Quintana kiss or what **RedSnake** called it the ungodly kiss lol I won't give anything away but it does come back into the story  
***evil smirk + evil cackle = me***

Remember guys this isn't an angsty story…..just throwing that out there…...also this is a Faberry and Brittana story...just throwing that out there too.

Quick question…do you want Faberry to finally get it on or do you want it dragged out? What would you like to happen? I like hearing your thoughts on this because if it were up to me I would drag it out till the cows come home…then I would make the cows wait till the sheep arrive then obviously we'd have to wait for the pigs and the ducks to join the party and we all know those pigs will take their sweet time….sooo what would you guys like to see? Also is there anything you would like to see happen with Brittana?

Yes I like my question marks almost as much as I like my exclamation marks! As well as long meaningless sentences that trick you into thinking you are going to read something important when in reality you have just wasted precious seconds of your life…On with the show!

i'm posting a few little flashbacks because the next Chapter is not finished yet and i wanted to give you guys something in the mean time. hope you enjoy and dont forget to review.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_Lap dances for everyone!_

It was a nice sunny afternoon when Quinn came home from her run, her mother was out having lunch with her friends and Santana was up in her room. Quinn grabbed a drink then headed upstairs to have a quick shower.

After getting dressed Quinn noticed the extremely loud music that was coming from Santana's room. A little curious the blonde decided to check it out. She knocked on the door but nobody answered she figured it was because the music was so loud that she couldn't hear her. So Quinn opened the door and went inside the Latina's room and well she did not expect to see what she saw.

Santana was completely naked on all fours with Brittany taking her from behind, also completely naked. Quinn's eyes widened and all the blood drained from her face and headed south.

"Oh my god." Quinn shut her eyes when the girls finally noticed she was there.

"Hi Quinn." Brittany said with a small wave.

"Get out Q!" Santana yelled.

"Oh my god! Maths! I need Maths!" Quinn screamed as she fumbled with the door to get out of there.

She ran back to her room mumbling her times tables and quickly jumped into the shower again…a very, very cold shower. Unfortunately the cold water did nothing and so Quinn had to take matters into her own hands…pun intended.

After her shower Quinn went downstairs and tried to erase the images from her mind by watching a documentary on WW2. Soon after Brittany and Santana came down the stairs. Quinn avoided all eye contact with the two cheerios. Brittany flopped down beside the other blonde and smiled at her. Quinn refused to look at her and just focused on Hitler who was yelling about something.

"Quinn?" Brittany spoke

She didn't reply

"Quinn? San I think we broke her." She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

The Latina just rolled her eyes.

"Q, don't ignore my girl."

Quinn sighed and turned the TV off and looked at Brittany who once again smiled back at her.

"Oh good, you're not broken."

Santana took a seat next to her girlfriend and looked at Quinn.

"Look, Q about before"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you guys….again." Quinn finally spoke.

"It's ok Quinn, we don't mind." Brittany reassured her.

Quinn just raised her eyebrow at that.

"Really, we don't mind. Actually I have this fantasy where instead of always running off you join us." Brittany continued to Quinn and Santana's horror.

"Ok Britt, babe…let's not talk about that now. Q, whenever I play my music really loud it usually means that Britt is with me. I guess I forgot to tell you that."

"Ya think?"

"Sorry, we would always do that at Britt's place so her parents wouldn't come in because they thought we were just practicing our dance moves." Santana smirked.

"Sometimes we did dance…like that time I gave San a lap dance. That was fun….hey San you still own me one. You said you would but you haven't done it yet." Brittany pouted.

"I will I promise" Santana said as she kissed away the pout.

"When?" She asked excitedly.

"When you least expect it."

"Ooh surprise attack lap dance! Awesome!"

"Guys! I'm still here you know so please stop talking about lap dances." Quinn yelled

"Maybe you should give Rachel a lap dance Quinn…I'm sure she would love it." Brittany suggested.

"I mean she defiantly enjoyed the one I gave her." Brittany finished as she absentmindedly played with the TV remote by trying to press all the buttons at once.

"WHAT?" Quinn and Santana yelled.

"You did what with my girlfriend?"

"You did what with Berry?"

Brittany looked a little confused with all the yelling.

"What? I didn't take my clothes off…well except for my top but that's all."

"That's so not the point B! You can't give other people lap dances!" Santana yelled as she stood up.

"I'm going to kill that girl." Quinn mumbled.

"Guys stop over reacting I only did it as a practice for the one I gave you San."

"Huh?"

"Well I wanted it to be good so like all my dances I practice them and I needed a partner and I wasn't going to ask Mike because you would have gotten mad." Brittany explained.

"So you go to my girlfriend?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"Yeah because Mercedes and Tina and Ms. Pillsbury all said no…Rachel said it was good so I didn't need to practice anymore. Really it was no big deal."

"You didn't do that thing with your tongue with her though?" Santana hesitantly asked, Quinn definitely wanted to know the answer to this. She had seen Brittany work her way through an ice-cream before.

Brittany just giggled. "No, that was a spur of the moment thing when I did that to you."

Santana and Quinn sighed with relief.

"Your both not mad at me though? Right?" Brittany asked in a sad voice.

"No…just don't give anyone else a lap dance ok. Just me." Santana said as she took hold of Brittany's hand.

"Ok…what about you Quinn? Are you mad at me? Are you going to make me cry like you made Finn cry?" She asked with a worried expression.

"No Britt, I'm not going to make you cry because Santana would kill me if I do."

"Damn straight I will." Santana added.

"I'm not mad, just don't do it again ok?"

Brittany nodded then added. "Can I still give you a lap dance Quinn? Cause that was part of my fantasy and then afterwards Santana would mount you like a horse."

Quinn and Santana just looked at the tall blonde in shock then looked at each other, both thought about it for a split second then both shouted

"NO!"

Brittany just sighed in disappointment.


	19. Flashback 8

_**Flashback**_

_The Kiss and The Rat_

Rachel and Quinn were in the brunette's bed room, the two girls had struck up a comfortable friendship after Quinn had Beth. The blonde had changed for the better and was genuinely nicer to everybody but she made an effort with Rachel because she was the one Quinn treated the worst and she wanted to make it up to the girl. Well that was one reason the other way that she was secretly in love with the girl. During her pregnancy Mercedes and Kurt helped Quinn come to terms with her sexuality. She wasn't out yet but those two and Santana and Brittany were the only ones who knew.

Rachel had just had another huge fight with Finn and had called Quinn to come over to discuss it. Quinn silently hoped that this fight would mean the end of the relationship but then she would feel guilty about thinking that. She couldn't help it though; she wanted to be with Rachel.

So she did the good friend thing and listened to what Rachel was saying though she did get a little distracted she had always thought Rachel looked incredibly hot when angry.

After pacing the floor Rachel flopped onto the bed next to Quinn.

"So what should I do? His continued paranoia of wanting to be popular and at the top is driving me insane. I mean I know I want to be popular but I am also content with where I am an-"

Rachel wasn't able to finish what she was saying because at that moment Quinn had lent in and captured her lips with her own. Rachel's eyes went wide with shock. Quinn didn't know what possessed her to do it, well she knew why she just didn't know why now. Something just took over her and she just needed to do it.

It wasn't just a peck on the lips either it was a full on kiss. Quinn brought her hand up to Rachel's cheek as she kissed the girl, she was suddenly very much aware that Rachel was not kissing her back. Completely humiliated Quinn quickly pulled away as Rachel sat there in shock.

"Q-Quinn?"

The blonde jumped up from the bed.

"Oh my god…I…Rach I'm so sorry…I didn't…I have to go!" Quinn quickly grabbed her bad and ran out of the room.

Rachel didn't know what to think or feel in that moment.

Quinn went over to Mercedes' house and told her everything and that she had an escape plan to leave Lima in the middle of the night she just need to get her hands on some cash. Mercedes just rolled her eyes and told her to get a grip. The temptation to slap the girl silly was strong and the brunette thought she deserved some kind of award for restraining.

"Quinn will you stop! It's not that bad."

"Mercedes are you not listening? I kissed Rachel! And not just any kiss I practically ate her face!"

"I am going to hit you in a minute. Just call her and tell her it was a mistake and that you just wanted her to feel better. It didn't mean anything."

"But it did mean something." Quinn whispered, Mercedes looked confused.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…I like her, that's why I kissed her."

"Oh Quinn." Mercedes sat back down next to her friend and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

The next day Quinn tried her best to avoid Rachel at all costs. She even went so far as contemplating throwing herself down the stairs when she saw the small diva walk her way. Thank god Santana had pulled her aside to talk to her about Cheerios practice.

Mercedes had to practically drag the blonde girl into the choir room at the end of the day. But to Quinn's surprise practice was pretty intensive and so there wasn't much opportunity for Rachel to talk to her. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave, Quinn's plan was to bolt out the door but Rachel quickly stopped her.

"Quinn I need to talk to you."

The blonde sighed, damn her inability to say no to the girl. The two were now alone in the choir room.

"Quinn about yesterday." Rachel started

"Did you hear that?" Quinn asked looking around the room.

"What? No Quinn I didn't hear anything. Look we need to talk about what happened." Rachel continued.

"I swear I heard something Rach I think we should get out of here. We can talk another time."

Quinn quickly got up and was about to leave when Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Not expecting the freakishly strong girl's actions Quinn nearly fell on top of her. Being this close to the brunette Quinn couldn't help herself and so she closed the small gap between them and kissed her for the second time.

This time though Rachel kissed back and Quinn was in heaven. After a while Rachel pulled away and looked at Quinn. The girl still had her eyes closed but Rachel had never seen her look so at peace and happy.

"Quinn?" Rachel murmured.

The taller girl's eyes shot open and she was ready to leave but once again Rachel stoped her.

"What's going on here?" She asked

Quinn sighed.

"I…I like you Rach…I tried not to but I can't stop."

"Quinn-"

"I know your with Finn and I won't get in-between you two ok. I won't cause any trouble I just…I just wanted you to know I guess."

Rachel nodded and after a few moments of silence she spoke again.

"I broke up with Finn."

"What?"

"Yesterday after you ran out I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"Many reasons but…the last and most important reason was when you kissed me."

Quinn looked confused.

"I'm not easy Quinn, if you want me then you will have to effectively woo me and convince me that I made the right choice."

"A-Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Quinn looked hopeful.

Rachel nodded and gave her a small smile, the grin on Quinn's face grew into a full blown smile at that point. She brushed away a few strand of the brunette's hair before gently kissing her once more.

"I'll definitely prove to you that you made the right choice." She whispered.

Rachel pulled the tall girl into a hug, Quinn then stiffened much to Rachel's confusion.

"Quinn?"

"You seriously didn't hear it that time?" She asked

"Hear what?"

"I don't know…it was something."

Quinn replied as she pulled out of the hug and looked around the room but couldn't see anything.

"Quinn I think you…Ok I heard it that time what the hell is it?" Rachel freaked as she grabbed hold of Quinn's arm.

"It came from over there" Quinn pointed to a stack of chairs up the back.

Quinn slowly headed over to the chairs and carefully moved a few when something came running out making the blonde scream.

"Rabies! It's in my hair! It's in my hair!"

She ran back over to Rachel grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room and slamming the door closed behind them.

"What was it?" Rachel asked

"A rat!" Quinn shivered "Rach I'm never going back in there again."

"Quinn how could a rat get in your hair?" She asked a little amused.

"It could happen Rachel. Those little spawns of Satan are crafty little buggers." Quinn replied as she continued to hold onto her ponytail.

Rachel just laughed.

"Come on, let's go tell the janitor or someone."


	20. flashback 9

_**Flashback**_

_But you can't be gay!_

* * *

Rachel and Quinn had been officially together for two weeks now and Quinn could not be more happier. Her life was finally going right for once. She was back home with her mother, Glee club got another chance, she was Captain of the Cheerios, she had friends she could count on and now she had a beautiful girlfriend on her arm. There was only one thing that that could ruin it all and that was if her mother couldn't accept who she was.

It was a Friday night and Quinn had made the decision to tell her mother everything. She told Rachel to be prepared to get a phone call telling her that she needed a place to stay in case things went bad.

Quinn had asked her mother to join her in the living room because she needed to talk to her. Judy was a little concerned she was terrified that Quinn was going to tell her she was pregnant again or something equally as bad.

"Mom…there's something I need to tell you it's nothing bad in fact it's a good thing, well I think it's a good thing and I hope you will think that too…in time, maybe."

"Quinnie please whatever it is just tell me." She really couldn't handle the suspense anymore.

"Ok…Mom…I'm gay." Quinn blurted.

Judy looked at her daughter in shock for a full five minutes she didn't say a word or even move. Quinn was worried that she might have had a stroke and was in fact now dead and just sitting there on the sofa.

"M-Mom?"

"B-But…you don't look like a lesbian….you don't even like having short hair and you think thumb rings are tacky." Judy finally spoke.

"Mom-"

"Is this because I made you watch the Ellen DeGeneres Show with me that one time when you were home sick from school?"

"Mom Ellen did not make me gay."

"Are you sure? Because she is a very funny woman and she is quite attractive"

"I'm sure she didn't though I'm starting think that she might be turning you."

"Oh don't be silly Quinn I would much rather be with Portia."

Quinn just stared at her mother in shock.

"Have you tried not being a lesbian?" Judy then asked

"Yeah and when I did that I got pregnant." Quinn informed her to which Judy frowned.

"Quinn I just don't understand how this happened… is it because of your father?"

Quinn sighed.

"No mom…nothing happened…there is no greater reasoning behind it…it just is. I'm gay…I was born gay and will always be gay." Quinn told her mother in a soft voice.

Judy nodded slightly and looked away, Quinn's heart broke she was sure she was going to be kicked out for a second time.

"I guess now I know how Betty feels." Judy sighed.

Quinn looked confused

"Who?"

Judy turned to look at her daughter.

"Betty. Ellen's mother. Quinn did you not pay attention at all during that show?"

Quinn didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that.

"So does this mean you're not mad at me?" Quinn asked

Judy got up from her seat and sat next to Quinn and put her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not mad…it might take me some time to get used to it, but I meant what I said the day you moved back in. I'm never going to leave you again Quinn…I will always be here for you and support you no matter what."

Quinn couldn't help the few tears that fell as she hugged her mother.

"Thank you mom."

Judy kissed the top of her daughter's head and smiled.

"I love you sweetie."

After a few minutes of this touching moment the two Fabray's pulled apart and laughed at themselves for getting all emotional.

"So do you have a…girlfriend?" Judy asked.

Quinn blushed a little and nodded.

"Oh god please tell me it's not Santana!"

Quinn looked a little horrified.

"No! It's not Santana!"

"Brittany?" Judy asked

"No it's not Brittany."

"Oh wait it's Mercedes isn't it…that's why you moved in with her when you were pregnant."

Quinn laughed

"It's definitely not Mercedes."

Judy sat there for a moment thinking when she suddenly realised who it was.

"It's Rachel isn't it? You two have been spending a lot more time together lately. Am I right?"

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Yeah…it's Rachel."

Judy smiled as well. "Are you happy?" she asked softly

"I am." Quinn simply replied.

"Then that's all that matters."

After a beat Judy asked.

"Honey now that you're a lesbian could you take a look at my front tyre I think it's going flat."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Mom just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I automatically know stuff about cars."

Judy sighed "Fine, I'll just take it down to the mechanic tomorrow morning. You're not going to turn into a vegetarian are you?"

"Oh god no! I can't live without my bacon."

"Well that's a relief." Judy sighed

"Are you sure you're ok with this mom?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sure honey."


	21. Chapter 12

Thank you all for your reviews…yay I've gotten over 100! Much love guys!

This chapter has a little angst, Sex, Drugs and Rock 'n' Roll.  
Well not so much the drugs and the rock 'n' roll…also Santana loves to swear…

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Quinn sat in the living room flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. Santana was up in her room doing god knows what with Brittany. The music was up loud so she didn't dare go near that room.

Quinn didn't think it was fair that Santana didn't have to comply with the open door policy except for when she was in Quinn's room. Judy's excuse was that Santana wasn't her daughter and that she didn't have a problem like Quinn did. Also there was no stopping those two; they would still do it with the door wide open.

Judy came into the living room and sat down next to her daughter.

"I'm guessing Brittany is over?" She said, to which Quinn just nodded.

"Quinnie I think we need to talk properly about your problem."

Quinn sighed and turned the TV off.

"Mom I don't have a problem."

"Well then explain to me why you have all those magazines and why I have walked in on you several times."

"It was three times! Mom I'm a 16 year old girl I have hormones that's all. The magazines are just…ok I like to look at them but that doesn't mean I'm addicted to porn or anything. An addiction means you can't live without something trust me I can live without them." Quinn explained.

"And the other thing?"

Quinn sighed and blushed a little

"You remember when I told you I may have come a little early when I was with Rachel?"

"Yes"

Judy had begun to notice that ever since her daughter came back home and their relationship had blossomed, the more awkward and uncomfortable their little talks had become.

"Well…it wasn't just a onetime thing. It keeps happening so the first time you caught me I was…practicing. The other two times I was just really…I just needed to….you know."

Judy sat there for a moment taking in what her daughter had said.

"So you have the magazines because you like…to look at naked ladies…and you…you were practicing for when your with Rachel so you don't come too quickly…and the other times you were just horny?" Judy clarified.

Quinn's cheeks began to burn, she just nodded her response.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Oh?" Quinn asked

"Well….I think there has been a slight misunderstanding…"

"Slight? Mom you accused me of being a sex addict!"

"Sorry about that honey." Judy sheepishly replied.

"You told all the parents at the PFLAG meeting!"

"I said I was sorry." The older woman mumbled.

"FML!" Quinn yelled.

"I know what that means Quinnie and I don't appreciate you swearing."

Quinn just rolled her eyes. Suddenly the music from upstairs got a lot louder. Quinn and her mother sat there a little awkwardly.

"Do you want to go with me to pick up the pizza I just decided we were having for dinner tonight?" Judy asked.

Quinn quickly nodded as both Fabrays jumped up and headed out the door.

~^~^~ Saturday Evening ~^~^~

Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana were sitting at a table at BreadStix. Things were a little awkward between Santana and Quinn and so the Latina was in a bit of a mood. She also wasn't pleased about the sudden friendship between Brittany and Rachel because it meant things like this happening. Things like having to go on double dates with the world's most cheesiest couple.

"No you pick." Rachel giggled.

"No you." Quinn replied with a giggle.

"Oh for fucks sake someone pick or I will go postal on this place." Santana snapped.

Quinn glared at the girl sitting opposite her.

"Santana we are in a public place please refrain from using such inappropriate language there are children in here too." Rachel hissed.

The Latina just rolled her eyes.

"I don't fucking care if there are shitty little fuckers in this fucking place I'll say whatever the fuck I want!" She yelled.

Rachel just turned to Quinn ignoring the outburst.

"Quinn please choose which movie we will go see."

"But I don't know what one to pick."

"I want to watch But I'm A Cheerleader." Brittany butted in.

"Britt that's not playing at the movies now." Rachel informed her friend.

"I know but we have it on DVD."

"I vote we just skip the movie altogether." Santana sneered.

"Well what should we do then?" Rachel asked getting annoyed.

"I know what I want to do I really couldn't care less what you two do." She replied.

"San why are you being extra bitchy today?" Quinn snapped.

Brittany tried to discreetly shake her head trying to get Quinn to not go there.

"Maybe it's because I am sick to death of having to put up with you and your fucking dwarf of a girlfriend and all of this shit!" Santana yelled before getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

Quinn and Rachel both looked a little shocked at the outburst. Brittany just sighed.

"Sorry guys." She said sadly.

"What's going on Britt?" Quinn asked.

"Her mother called her today. Telling her that she can come home but only if she stops seeing me and you guys. She told her that if she cut out all the bad people in her life her father would let her come home." Brittany informed them.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked.

"She didn't tell me everything just that she told her that she would rather burn in hell then abandon us three."

The three girls all sat there taking in the new update in the Santana Lopez show.

"I'm gonna go find her and maybe give her a happy to make her feel better." Brittany said before placing her money on the table and walking out.

Quinn and Rachel couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl.

~^~^~ Later That Night in Quinn's Room ~^~^~

Quinn and Rachel were lying on Quinn's bed cuddling after finishing watching a movie. Quinn was absentmindedly playing with the brunette's hair.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"I know we've never really talked about it because I tend to maybe get a little jealous of this certain person but…why did you chose me over Finn?"

Rachel sat up and looked at Quinn a little confused.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering. I mean would you ever go back with him?"

"Quinn! What kind of question is that? Why would I even be thinking about go back with him?"

"I was just wondering." Quinn replied

"Why are you planning on breaking up with me?"

"NO! Never…I just…look just forget I asked ok?"

Rachel sighed.

"I chose you because I love you Quinn. I chose you because even though you were pretty horrible to me at times you never lied to me. Finn would always lie. He kept things from me and he was becoming too obsessed with his image. After your pregnancy you didn't care about that anymore." Rachel explained.

"What did he lie to you about?"

"Ok I never told you this before because I knew how you would react but I think enough time has passed…he cheated on me."

"HE WHAT?"

Quinn sat up in anger.

"That bastard I'm going to murder him!"

"No you're not. You're too pretty for prison."

"Who was it with? Who did he sleep with?" Quinn asked.

"No one. He didn't…it was just a kiss but it still hurt." Rachel informed her.

Quinn suddenly felt a wave of guilt rush over her.

"Is that why you broke up with him? Because he kissed someone else?" Quinn hesitantly asked.

"It was part of the reason yes. The other part was because I just didn't love him anymore."

Quinn just nodded.

"SO are you going to tell me why you asked in the first place?"

"I told you I was just wondering."

"Ok then."

Rachel settled back in her original position, snuggled up next to the blonde. Quinn looked a little worried.

~^~^~ Santana's Room ~^~^~

"What are you thinking about Bubbles?" Brittany asked the Latina.

The blonde was currently laying behind Santana with her arms wrapped around the smaller girl.

"Nothing Chicken." Santana replied.

"You're not a good liar."

Santana sighed and mumbled "It's not fair B."

"I know"

"I just want my family back. Even after everything I just want my Mami to hold me and tell me everything will be ok and for my Dad to look at me like he used to."

Brittany didn't know how to respond to that so she just kissed her girlfriend and told her that she loved her.

~^~^~ Quinn's Room ~^~^~

The girls were still in the same position when Rachel spoke up.

"You know Quinn I just realised that we are alone. Your mother is out, the door is closed and I'm pretty sure Brittany and Santana will be staying in their room."

Quinn smirked

"Oh my god your right."

"Did you maybe want to do that thing we did the last time we were alone in your room before you mother accused you of being a sex addict?"

Quinn didn't bother responding she just moved to allow Rachel to lay on her back while she hovered above her.

"Well I did say I would make it up to you." She replied before kissing the tiny diva.

Rachel smiled into the kiss as Quinn ran her hand down her side and up the length of her thigh.

"You're getting better at this…Do you…I mean I was thinking that…we should maybe come together?" Rachel murmured.

"I thought you wanted me to do the other thing?" Quinn asked as she peppered Rachel's neck with soft kisses.

"Oh I do I just mean…another night. Sometime soon we could try it." The brunette whispered.

Quinn groaned and recaptured her lips.

"How about next weekend? My mom is going out to visit my Aunt." Quinn suggested.

"Really? We're really going to do this? We're going to have sex, like the whole nine yards?" Rachel asked

Quinn bit her lip and nodded.

"I think I'm ready for it. I think I can last long enough for us to do it."

Rachel smirked

"This Saturday then."

"This Saturday" Quinn agreed before going back to kissing Rachel.

Quinn began to kiss her way down the diva's body and taking her panties off as she headed south. Just like before, Quinn kissed her way up Rachel's thigh up to her soaking centre. Both moaned when they made contact.

Rachel threaded her fingers through blonde hair as Quinn worked her tongue over Rachel's clit. The blonde girl brought Rachel's right leg over her shoulder as she finally entered Rachel for the first time.

"Oh god Quinn."

Quinn began to slowly thrust her tongue in and out of the girl beneath her and used her right hand to work on her clit as Rachel moaned. Quinn herself was in sensation overload. She never thought it would feel this good to be this close to Rachel; it just made her love her even more. Quinn could feel her own arousal making its way down her thighs and really if she just applied a small amount of pressure she would probably be gone so she used all her strength and will power to not clench her thighs together this was about Rachel not her.

Rachel was getting close, Quinn could feel it and Rachel could definitely feel it.

"Quinn." Rachel moaned.

Just then, just as Rachel was about to finally get her release the bedroom door flung open.

"Hey Q we jus-" Brittany walked in.

At the interruption Quinn pulled away in shock.

"NO!" Rachel yelled but it sounded more like a sob.

"Oh sorry guys."

Quinn quickly covered Rachel up and wiped her mouth.

"What is it Britt?" Quinn asked a little annoyed.

Brittany took in what she had just walked in on and couldn't help but feel a little turned on.

"Um…would you guys be really mad if I said I totally forgot why I came in here?"

"YES!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh…well lucky for me I just remembered." Brittany giggled.

"What is it Britt?" Quinn asked again getting more frustrated as she tried not to move too much in fear of causing the tiniest amount of friction that could cause her to topple over.

"I just wanted to let you know that your mom was home and on her way up so you should open your door."

Rachel began to sob. "Why? Why me?"

"Is she ok?" Brittany asked while pointing to the brunette.

"Yeah…thanks for the head up B."

"That's ok. Oh and Quinn you might want to wash your face before you see your mom you still have Berry juice on your chin. Ok bye!" Brittany smiled as she bounced out of the room leaving the door wide open.

"The universe hates me I'm sure of it. I'm not a bad person am I? I do my homework, I'm nice to people I gave that homeless man my vegan sandwich even though he threw it in the trash as soon as I left." Rachel mumbled to herself.

Quinn sighed then got up to wash her face. That was a mistake as she accidently hit the bed in a certain place on her way up and that was all it took for her to go over.

"Oohh." Quinn tried her best to hide the fact that she just climaxed.

Rachel sat up "Did you just?" she asked with fury.

"Uhh..n-no."

"LIES! That is so not fair!" Rachel yelled.

"Hi girls." Judy greeted them as she passed their door reminding the two that they couldn't continue. Both groaned in frustration.

~^~^~ Santana's Room ~^~^~

Brittany headed back to see how her girlfriend was doing. She was still in the same position as when she left her.

"Hey Sanny."

"Hey"

Brittany laid down on her back next to the brunette. Santana rolled over and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Want to hear something funny?"

Santana nodded.

"I just walked in on Quinn going down on Rachel."

The Latina just laughed.

"Now she knows how we feel." She mumbled

"I feel kinda bad though."

"Why?"

"Well I think Rachel was about to come when I walked in."

This made the brunette laugh even harder.

"Aww sweetie you effectively cock blocked Berry I'm so proud of you." Santana continued to laugh as Brittany smiled.

"It's good to hear you laugh again Bubbles." She whispered as she kissed the brunette's head.

Santana sighed at the gesture.

"I love you Sanny."

'I love you too."

"No I mean like I really, really love you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Brittany replied. "You're my everything."

"You're my everything too Chicken."

The two Cheerleaders laid there in a comfortable silence or a long while until Santana whispered.

"Marry me."

Brittany was a little shocked and it showed on her face.

"After we graduate, marry me?" Santana clarified.

A slow smile began to grow on the blonde's face but then it turned into a frown.

"You mean you want me to wait a whole two years before I get to call you my wife?"

Santana just laughed and nodded.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a rainbow full of yeses!"

Santana couldn't help the huge smile that grew on her face as she pulled Brittany in for a kiss.

~^~^~ Quinn's Room ~^~^~

"You're really going home?" Quinn asked a little sad.

"Yes Quinn I'm going home because at my house there are no blonde women there who will interrupt me while I get off." Rachel hissed as she shoved one of her shoes on.

"Wait are you mad at me?" Quinn asked.

Rachel didn't answer she just shoved her other shoe on.

"Rach?"

"WHAT?" The brunette yelled making Quinn jump.

"Whatever it was I'm sorry." Quinn tried

Rachel just sighed and brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just….I need to go home ok?"

"Baby if you just need to finish yourself off just go into my bathroom." Quinn quietly suggested.

Judy had a tendency to just appear out of nowhere especially whenever Rachel was over at the house and more so when they were up in Quinn's room.

Rachel just looked at her girlfriend like she grew an extra head.

"Quinn I'm not going into your bathroom to masturbate while you're in the next room that's just….weird!"

"Why? I did it the other week when I was at your house."

The brunette raised her eyebrows in shock. Realising what she just said Quinn blushed.

"I mean no I didn't and yeah it is weird so you should probably go, I'll walk you out."

"Is that why you took so long to get dressed after we got out of the pool?" Rachel asked.

"You looked really good that day." Quinn replied a little sheepishly.

Rachel just rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend.

"Come on Rach. I don't want you to go yet. It's still early. Look just go into my bathroom and I'll wait downstairs."

"Why can't you just come into the bathroom with me and we can finish together?" Rachel suggested.

"I would totally love to but you know my mom watches this room like a hawk when you're here. I bet you anything she's about to make another walk by pass the door right now."

The two girls then heard the distinctive sound of footsteps retreating away.

"Please stay" Quinn pleaded with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

Rachel could never say no to that face so she just sighed and nodded.

"Fine I'll stay."

"Yay. Ok so I'll leave you to do whatever and I'll be down stairs, Kay?"

She gave Rachel a quick kiss on the lips and left the room. Rachel could not believe she had to resort to taking care of herself in her girlfriend's bathroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed before she trailed her hand up to her centre and plunged two fingers deep inside.

After a while Rachel was almost there when someone began knocking on the door.

"For the love of all that is all unholy I will kill the person behind this door." Rachel mumbled to herself as she quickly wiped her hand on the towel and flung the door open.

It was Brittany again.

"Hi Rach just wanted to let you know that me and Santana are getting married!" The blonde squealed.

Rachel was in shock. She was so shocked that for a split second she forgot that she was incredibly horny and had just been interrupted a second time that night.

"Oh my god Brittany that's…I don't know what to say."

"I know! We won't get married till after graduation but I want you to be my maid of honour. Quinn is Santana's." Brittany asked excitedly.

"Brittany I would be honoured." Rachel smiled.

"Yay!" Brittany enveloped the girl into a big hug.

"Oh but you can't tell anyone yet we're going to wait till after graduation to tell people."

"I won't say a word."

"Great! Come on downstairs we're going to celebrate!" Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and down into the den where Quinn and Santana were with a bottle of wine they had stolen from Judy's collection.

Quinn smiled when she saw her girlfriend.

"Hey did you get to finish?" She whispered.

"No." Rachel groaned.

"Oh…I'm sorry sweetie I told Britt she could go up because you had been in there for a while."

"Quinn, we're all not like you I can't just get off at a single touch!" Rachel replied through gritted teeth making Quinn frown.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean that I'm just a little…frustrated at the moment."

Quinn just nodded and gave her an apologetic smile.

The four friends polished off the bottle of wine and spent the rest of the night celebrating with dancing and singing and just having a great time until they all passed out.


	22. Flashback 10

_**Flashback**_

_Faberry Come Out to Brittana_

Quinn sat nervously in the booth at BreadStix with Rachel beside her.

"Quinn why are you so nervous? They already know that you're gay." Rachel asked.

"I know but…ok you know I don't think of you as Man-Hands and that I'm really happy and proud that you are my girlfriend it's just Santana can be…well Santana. I'm not worried about Britt because she already likes you."

"It's ok Quinn I get it. I know I'm not Santana's favourite person, I probably never will be but I get it."

Quinn smiled and lent over to kiss the brunette.

"OH Fuck me gently! No Quinn! NO! Why? Why would you do this?" Santana yelled as she and Brittany approached the booth causing a few people to stare at them.

"San!" Quinn hissed.

Santana and Brittany sat down opposite the two girls.

"Yay now we can go on double dates!" Brittany cheered.

"Oh like fuck we will. I will never go on a double date with this freak show!" Santana replied making Brittany frown then pout, crossing her arms and looked away from the brunette in disappointment.

"Baby don't be like that." Santana said.

"Wait you two are together?" Rachel asked a little confused.

"Yeah Rach, everybody knows…well it's not public knowledge but it's no secret either." Quinn told her.

"I thought they just slept together." Rachel stage whispered to the blonde. Quinn just shook her head.

"Britt come on I didn't mean…I'll do that thing with my tongue that you like if you talk to me again." Santana pleaded.

Brittany didn't budge though she couldn't help the small smirk that appeared.

"Alright fine we will go on double dates with them." Santana sighed in defeat making Brittany smile.

"Yay" Brittany cheered before leaning in and kissed the brunette's cheek, Santana just grumbled.

"So when did this sin against nature happen?" The Latina asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn just glared.

"Two weeks ago." Brittany stated as she played with Santana's hand.

"You knew?" Santana asked a little shocked.

"No but that's how long Quinn has had that goofy smile."

Rachel snickered.

"I do not have a goofy smile!" Quinn replied.

"Yes you do." Brittany simply stated.

"Whatever" Quinn mumbled.

"Ok so two weeks of this abomination and the world didn't end, well I'll be damned." Santana retorted.

"San, can't you at least pretend to be happy for me?" Quinn asked a little annoyed and a little hurt.

"I'm over the fricking moon for you." She replied dryly.

"Well I'm happy for you guys!" Brittany said with a big smile.

"Thanks Britt"

The rest of the time the four girls ate their meals with Santana not saying much, she was too busy stealing as much Bread Sticks as she possibly could. Quinn was still annoyed with the Latina, she knew she wouldn't be all that pleased with her dating Rachel but she didn't have to be such a bitch about it.

They paid for their food and headed out. Brittany was whispering in Santana's ear making the smaller girl giggle and blush. Then all of a sudden Brittany skipped over to Quinn and linked their arms together pulling her along in front of Rachel and Santana. Rachel looked a little horrified when Santana smirked and walked over to her linking their arms.

"Um Britt what's going on? What is Santana going to do with my girlfriend?" Quinn asked a little worried.

"Nothing….Quinn we need to talk." Brittany spoke rather seriously.

"What about?"

"You and Rachel."

"I thought you were happy for us?"

"I am…it's just…don't hurt her ok? I know she's like super annoying and wears fugly clothes but I still like her so if this is a game or something…"

"Britt, I can assure you that this is no game. I love her and I'm not going to hurt her."

The tall blonde smiled. "You love her?"

Quinn blushed a little

"Yeah, but don't say anything I haven't told her yet. I think it might be a bit early for that and I don't want to scare her away."

"I won't" Brittany promised.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For caring about her."

Brittany just smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I care about you too Quinn."

The two blondes continued to walk in front of the two brunettes chatting and laughing. Rachel was getting more and more terrified by the minute.

"Ok listen up Berry I'm only going to say this once. Quinn is my bitch and if you hurt her I will destroy you." Santana finally spoke.

"Santana I-"

The Latina's face softened and so did her voice.

"Look I know Quinnie can be hard sometimes but she's been through a lot just…don't break her ok?"

Rachel turned to look at the brunette beside her.

"You really care about her don't you?"

Santana just gave her a quick nod.

"I promise you I will never intentionally cause her any pain. If I do then I give you free reign to do whatever you want as revenge." Rachel stated.

"That's all I need to hear."

The four girls headed over to the park, Quinn and Rachel sat on one of the picnic tables while Santana and Brittany headed over to see the ducks. The tall blonde began to feed them Santana's Bread Sticks much to the Latina's horror.

"They make a cute couple" Rachel stated as they watched the two cheerios

"Yeah I can totally see them getting married one day. I mean they already act like an old married couple." Quinn agreed.

"And who would have guessed that Santana Lopez would be so whipped?" Rachel laughed.

"Don't let her hear you say things like that you may never walk again."

Later that night after Quinn dropped Rachel home the blonde found Santana sitting at her door step.

"Hey, what's up?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"We need to talk"

"San if you're just here to drill me about dating Rachel then don't bother."

"Shut up Q and let me talk. I'm not going to tell you to drop the dwarf but we need to make a few rules."

"What?" Quinn was totally confused.

"One: I won't be expected to like her but I will try to be nicer. Two: You will never, I repeat never invite me and B out on a double date. Three: If she is going to hang out with us then it can't be for more than an hour at a time…two at most. And last but not least: As her girlfriend I expect you to burn all those fucking animal sweaters of hers."

Quinn couldn't help but smile and shake her head at her friend.

"Thank you San. Thanks for accepting this."

Santana just bashfully shrugged.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going now. Britt's waiting in the car."

The Latina gave Quinn's hand a small squeeze as she passed her as she left.


	23. Chapter 13

OK kiddies we are heading into the danger zone, the lion's den, the shark infested waters, the spiders web the witch's lair the…ok I think you get it…Yes that's right my pretties the angst train has come along to mix things up a bit. YAY! Or NAY! Whichever is your preference.

Just a reminder this is not a sad story but even all good humorous and light hearted stories need a little drama to keep it going and interesting. So grab some Subway Double Choc Chip Cookies and a tissue or two because it's gonna be a bumpy road.

There will be a flashback after this to maybe lighten the mood a little…

* * *

~^~^~ Sunday Morning ~^~^~

After waking up late after their little celebration the night before the four girls decided to go out shopping for the rest of the day. Santana's mood had drastically changed as she seemed to be a lot more happier and she didn't even mind that Rachel was hanging out with them for more than an hour like that had agreed upon when Quinn and Rachel began dating.

Somewhere along the way Brittany had dragged Rachel into a Bridal shop gushing at all the pretty wedding dresses. Quinn and Santana decided to wait outside while their respected others went inside to have a look around.

"So what happened to asking her after graduation? You do realise that this is all she will be talking about till you are actually walking down the aisle together as Mrs. & Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" Quinn asked as she took a sip of her drink, which ironically enough was a mixed berry juice. Santana just shrugged.

"It felt like the right moment I guess."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's a huge commitment."

"I'm sure. It's not like we're getting married tomorrow. I mean I still need to sneak into my parent's house and steal the ring first before we even start talking about the other stuff." The Latina smirked.

"Ok then."

Silence fell between the two as they waited for their girlfriends to come out of the shop.

"Have you told Brittany about the kiss?" Quinn suddenly asked

Santana snapped her head up at the blonde. The two had never talked about that unfortunate incident.

"No, we agreed to never mention it again and we never will. Why have you told Rachel?"

"No…but I think I want to."

"What?" Santana hissed. "There is no need to tell them that we kissed Q. It didn't mean anything and it was just a stupid thing that happened. Why hurt them for no reason?"

"What if they find out?"

"How could they? We are the only ones who know."

"I don't know how but what if they did? Look Finn would always lie to Rachel and apparently he would cheat on her too. I don't want to be like Finn I don't want to lie to her." Quinn reasoned

"Not telling the truth and lying are two very different things."

"I just want to be a better girlfriend then Finn was a boyfriend. Rachel's already been hurt before I don't want to be on the list of people who have disappointed her."

"Well you will if you tell her."

Just then the two girls came bouncing out of the shop arms linked together and laughing.

"Hey!" Brittany yelled as she flopped down onto Santana's lap and giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" Santana smiled and then kissed her back.

"Are you ok Quinn?" Rachel asked as she took a seat next to the blonde.

"Y-Yeah I'm good. You didn't let Britt buy anything did you?"

Rachel laughed

"No. I managed to not let her get attached to any of the dresses. There were a lot of pretty dresses in there though."

"Good, so we ready to keep moving?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded, Quinn turned to ask her two friends but was faced with Brittany shoving her tongue down Santana's throat.

"Guys! We're in a public place please keep it PG!" The blonde hissed before taking Rachel's hand and walking off.

"So if Brittany didn't buy anything what took you guys so long?"

'Oh…um…well Brittany made me try on a few things." Rachel began to blush.

"What kind of things?" She asked before finishing off her drink.

"Oh you know, bride maids dresses, a pantsuit and some….lacy underwear you know just stuff." Rachel quickly replied.

Quinn nearly choked on that last bit.

"W-What?"

"Ok don't get mad but I kind of told Brittany about our plans for Saturday night."

"You told her? That means she's gonna tell Santana!"

"So? Sweetie I think they both know that at some point you and I are going to have sex. I mean Brittany did walk in on us last night. Anyway Brittany said she would take Santana out that night so we can be completely alone." Rachel smirked.

"Really?"

"Really. So that means no interruptions. At. All." Rachel purred.

"Well I'm still locking all the doors just in case." Quinn replied.

The four girls all met up again and did some more shopping until they got bored. Quinn dropped Rachel and Brittany off then took herself and Santana home.

~^~^~ Monday ~^~^~

"Alright team we've got lots to get through today. SO that means I don't want any interruptions, no relationship troubles, no declarations of embarrassing personal…stuff and no making out." Mr. Shue took a quick glance at Santana and Brittany who smirked. He then looked away the poor man thought he would never be able to look at the two girls ever again.

"So let's get started. We'll begin with Rose Tint My World."

The Glee club spent their time rehearsing as much as they could going through the songs and their lines. It was a miracle that nothing bad happened and Mr. Shue was ecstatic…until he wasn't.

They were having a quick break when Emma Pillsbury came rushing into the auditorium with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Em did you want to watch some of the rehearsals?" Will asked before he noticed the worried look on the woman's face.

Emma shook her head then took a quick glance over at the students.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"I tried to stop it but I couldn't."

"Stop what"

"This"

She handed him a piece of paper, which he quickly read. Once he was finished reading it he looked up in shock.

"It's all over the school Will. I thought it would be best to tell them before they leave this room."

Mr. Shue nodded in agreement. He didn't like where this could lead. He took a deep breath before turned to face his kids.

"Um…Guys can I have your attention please?"

The Glee club all stopped and turned to face their teacher once they saw the look on his face they began to get concerned.

"Ms. Pillsbury has informed me that…a blog was posted today that's gone all over the school and…I'm sorry Quinn, Santana it's…"

Before he could finish Santana came up to him and took the paper from his hands Quinn quickly followed as the two Cheerio's read what it said. The rest of the group were all wondering what was on the piece of paper but judging by the vain that could pop any minute on Quinn's neck it was not good. The two girls looked at each other with a hint of panic in their eyes.

"I'm going to murder that freak!" Santana yelled.

"H-How could he know about this? We told no one!" Quinn hissed to the Latina.

Everyone was still standing there watching the two still wanting to know what was going on. Rachel and Brittany walked up to their girlfriends because nobody else was brave enough to go near the two HBIC right now.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly

The blonde spun around to face her girlfriend

"Rach baby it's a lie. Don't believe a word of it ok. It's all lies." Quinn pleased.

Rachel looked confused so she took the paper from the two girls and read it. Brittany lent over her shoulder to read it as well.

_SCANDAL at WMHS: Dyke Drama!_

_Word on the street says that our resident Head Cheerio Santana Lopez who is reportedly in a relationship with Brittany S. Pierce is having an illicit affair with non-other than our ex-HBIC Quinn Fabray who we reported earlier to be with Glee club Captain Rachel Berry. _

_Sources tell that the two have been secretly meeting up to engage in what we can only assume to be some hot girl-on-girl action in the locker rooms. We can at least confirm that the two have kissed and probably done more. Though from what our contacts have told us it wouldn't last very long. Apparently our two HBIC have a slight premature problem in the bedroom. _

_Stay tuned for more updates on this hot topic!_

"Rach?" Quinn hesitantly asked

"Is it true?" Brittany asked

"NO! B…Britt sweetie it's not true." Santana replied.

"Then why would he write that?" The blonde asked

"Because he's a pathetic little creep who doesn't have a life!" The Latina replied.

"Rach?" Quinn tried again.

"Is that why you asked me that question Saturday night?" Rachel finally spoke.

Quinn looked a little confused.

"About why I broke up with Finn?" She clarified.

Quinn's eyes went wide as she remembered.

"No, baby I swear…I swear on Beth's life I am not with Santana." Quinn was beginning to panic.

"I think…I think I need to be by myself for a moment." Rachel whispered before she walked off the stage.

"No Rachel wait!" Quinn went to go after her but Mercedes stopped her.

"Just give her a minute Quinn."

The blonde sighed as she paced the floor. Everyone was still a little confused until they had their turn at reading the article.

"San?" Brittany asked.

"Britt baby, you know I would never do that. Not with Quinn not with anybody. Why would I propose if I was cheating on you?" Santana replied, she too was beginning to panic as she took the blonde's hands.

"You proposed?" Tina asked a little shocked as were the rest of the group.

"We're getting married after graduation." Brittany informed them. "Well we were" She quietly finished.

Santana looked heartbroken.

"Britt?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"You two have always had this weird friendship and I've never questioned that…but now I just don't know what to think right now." The tall blonde replied.

"Brittany I promise you nothing is going on between me and Santana." Quinn said as she walked up to the couple.

Just then Rachel came back out on the stage and walked up to her girlfriend.

"Look me in the eye and tell me nothing happened. Tell me you never slept with her or kissed her or did anything with her. If you can do that then I will believe you." Rachel demanded.

Quinn gulped; she couldn't lie to Rachel not now, so she took a deep breath and faced the music.

"Rachel you know I love you…"

"OH my god you did it didn't you?" Rachel cried.

"No baby it was just a kiss I swear to you it was nothing more than that. We didn't plan it we didn't even like it and it has never and will never happen again." Quinn was definitely panicking now.

After her rant Brittany quietly slipped out of the auditorium unknown by the rest of the group except for Santana who contemplated either going after her or giving her space. After deciding she should go after her she made her way out but was stopped when Sue Sylvester came storming in.

"Ellen, Portia my office. NOW!" She yelled then walked out.

Santana and Quinn, so used to just following her orders began to follow her out but Rachel stopped her.

"When did this happen?" Rachel demanded.

"Last week." Quinn mumbled

"When? What day?"

"It was the day Coach walked in on us." She whispered as a few tears began to fall. Rachel looked heartbroken.

"Should we do something?" Will asked Emma who could only shrug.

"Rach I gotta" Quinn hesitantly pointed to where Sue and Santana had left.

"Fine, just go Quinn." Rachel hissed before walking off stage again.

Quinn was torn she really didn't want to leave Rachel but she knew she would pay for not listening to Sylvester. No one was giving her any sympathy even Mercedes looked disappointed. Not being able to stand their judgmental eyes on her she quickly ran out of the auditorium.

~^~^~ Sue's Office ~^~^~

Sue sat at her desk glaring at her two top Cheerios.

"You've actually done it. I fear the world may very well end." Sue began

"W-What?" Quinn asked

Both girls looked toughly confused.

"I am speechless. I have no worlds for this!" she stated as she threw the article at the two girls.

Santana was about to say something when Sue cut her off.

"Are you two trying to destroy everything you've worked for? Or are you two just that stupid? Is this some kind of sad attempt to recreate The L Word? Am I to expect to find my incredibly disturbed neighbour dead in my swimming pool sometime soon?"

"Coach-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Q. I don't care if you two are vying to be the next Bette and Tina. You need to fix this. I don't need my Cheerios to have any more bad publicity. I am this close to getting my hover craft."

"We're not together." Santana stated.

"I'm not the one you need to convince. If this interferes with Nationals you will both be off the team…for good. Do we understand?"

The two girls nodded.

"Good now get out of my office, your clogging up my air with all your queerness."

Quinn and Santana quickly left the room.

"San what do we do?" The blonde asked

"I don't know." She hissed back.

The two girls just stood out in the hallway not knowing what to do or how to fix this. After a beat Quinn spoke.

"Was it me or did Coach know way too much about The L Word?"

Santana smirked a little

"Maybe she's trying to tell us something." The brunette replied with a small laugh.

"I have always wondered about her." Quinn giggled.

The two girls sighed

"We need to fix this San."

"I know….we just need to prove to them that nothing is going on between us. Not now, not ever."

"How? You saw them they believed every word of that stupid blog." Quinn asked

"We'll think of something. There is no way I am losing my wife!" Santana said with conviction.

* * *

Ooohh and it's a cliff-hanger…gosh I feel like a bitch right now lol and yet I feel no guilt.

What do you think they should do to prove that nothing is going on between them? What would you like to see?

I'm trying to not get too angsty so hopefully it wasn't too sad. Remember it gets better…This chapter and the next will probably be the most angst filled of the whole story so if you can bear with me it will be worth it.


	24. Flashback 11

Gosh! I hate the Australian summer…bloody 42 degrees is just unnatural…you can't do anything in this heat! Lucky for you guys all I can do is write some more of this story…that being said I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter because it's getting to the meaty parts of this Balfours meat pie…actually I prefer a Villis pie and a nice cold Famer's Union Ice Coffee…yumm….sorry I tend to get distracted…I blame the heat…anywho where was I?

Oh yes I don't want to rush the next few chapters because I want to know more what you guys want to see happen…some have said that you don't want Rachel to forgive Quinn so easily but then some have said they want them to make up ASAP….SO…I'm in the process of writing two different chapters I'm just not sure which to continue with and post….

But for now here is a little flashback…

(Sorry about the long AN)

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend. _

* * *

Mercedes was sitting in Quinn's room as the two girls tried to find a song for the newest glee assignment.

"Remember what I told you."

"Yes Quinn…I was never here. I never helped you with a glee assignment and I will never mention this to anyone." Her friend robotically remarked.

"Good."

"You know I really don't think this will work Quinn that girl of yours can smell a lie a mile away especially when it's about music or Glee."

Quinn sighed.

"You know I love her…like totally 100% in love with her"

"Which I still don't understand" Mercedes mumbled to herself.

"But as much as I love her I really can't do another Glee assignment with her. She gets scary and it's like some kind of musical demon possesses her and turns my cute and sexy girlfriend into a crazy musical devil and we just end up fighting and it doesn't end well so this has to stay between the two of us." Quinn finished

"Ok, ok I won't say anything."

"Thank you…so how are things with Puck?" Quinn subtly asked.

The blonde smirked when she noticed Mercedes blush.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do, Santana told me she saw you two at BreadStix and it looked serious."

"So what if we were? It doesn't mean anything."

"Mmhmm" Quinn smiled not at all convinced.

"How are things going with your premature ejaculation problem?" Mercedes asked, wiping the smile right off her friends face.

"I do not have a premature ejaculation problem! I just…come more quickly than others."

"Yeah whatever same thing" The brunette giggled.

"It is not! I'm not a guy!"

"Ok then" She smiled

"You like him don't you?" Quinn asked after a beat.

"Pfft no."

"It's ok if you do I don't mind"

"How could you not mind he's your baby daddy and I'm your best friend, isn't that weird?" Mercedes asked

"No…well maybe a little but in case you haven't noticed I'm a lesbian so I'm never going to want Puck. I never really wanted him in the first place." Quinn mumbled

"Then why did you sleep with him?"

"I wanted to forget…or at least try and forget all these feelings I kept having for people…for girls that I knew I shouldn't be feeling…I thought that if I slept with a guy they would go away" Quinn quietly told her.

"But they didn't"

"Nope."

Mercedes looked a little nervous

"Ok…I guess I do kinda like him." She admitted

Quinn smiled

"He can be sweet sometimes when he wants to be. It's just…" Mercedes sighed

"You want a relationship and his track record isn't very good." Quinn finished.

"Got it in one. I don't want to be just a fling before he moves onto the next girl."

"Do you want me to threaten to beat him up if he hurts you?" Quinn offered looking a little too hopeful.

Mercedes just laughed.

"No that's ok"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Quinn just sighed and looked a little disappointed.

"Well if it helps I think he likes you too."

"Did he say something?"

"No he doesn't have to. Puck never stays with a girl for more than a week unless he is getting sex and I'm pretty sure you two haven't done that yet so that means he likes you."

"Huh?" Her friend asked a little confused.

"Puck doesn't date, but he's dating you…which means he likes you."

Mercedes just smiled and blushed a little.

The two girls spent the rest of the time finding a song and practicing it for glee. After a while they decided to have a break so Quinn went downstairs to get some snacks and drinks. Mercedes cleaned up their music folders and quickly went to the bathroom. While she washed her hands she couldn't help but notice one of Quinn's magazines laying on the counter Mercedes just laughed to herself.

"So your mom thinks you're addicted to porn?" She asked as she came out of the bathroom.

Quinn was startled by the question and dropped the bowl of crisps on the floor.

"What how do you…has Rachel been talking about this behind my back?" She asked.

Mercedes just laughed as she helped clean up the chips.

"No my mom was at the PFLAG meeting with Kurt's dad when she was talking about it."

Quinn groaned and could just die.

"God it was so humiliating! She walked in on me a few times and she thinks I'm addicted!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was looking at the magazines while I was…you know"

Quinn blushed; she couldn't really look her friend in the eye at that moment and just hoped she would get it so she wouldn't have to say it but unfortunately for Quinn…she didn't get it.

"You know?" She tried again.

But nothing so she restored to hand gesture…then she got it.

"OH"

Then came the laughter.

"She walked in on you while you were?"

Quinn just sadly nodded

"How many times?"

Quinn held up three fingers

"Three times! Oh Quinn that's…god how embarrassing for you." She laughed.

"Yes it is embarrassing the first time…mortifying the second time and just a bit of an inconvenience the third time." Quinn informed her making her friend laugh even harder.

The next day Quinn was at her locker grabbing her books when she saw Puck walking down the hallway. She quickly shut her locker and then pulled the boy into an empty classroom.

"Puck we need to talk."

"What's up baby mama?"

"First of all don't call me that. Second of all I want to talk about you and Mercedes." Quinn informed him

"Why?"

"What are your intentions with her?"

Puck just gave her a look.

"I don't want her to get hurt Puck."

"Look I like her ok? I'm trying to do things right this time around and I'm not going to mess this up."

"Good because if you hurt her, I will beat you to death with a shovel. A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend."

Puck just looked at her then smirked.

"Have you been watching Buffy again?" the boy asked.

"There was a marathon on last night." She quickly replied.

Puck just rolled his eyes.

"I mean it don't hurt her."

"I swear I will never hurt her intentionally." Puck replied putting ahand over his chest.

"Good."

"So are we done here? Because I'm supposed to meet my girl before class."

"Yes we're done" Quinn smiled.

Puck nodded then turned to leave but before he could Quinn placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with a questioning look.

"I'm happy for you. I know things have been hard since…since Beth and I just…I'm happy that your happy." Quinn softly spoke to the boy.

Puck gave her a soft smile

"Thanks"

Quinn then reached up and pecked him on the cheek before they both left the empty classroom to head to class.


	25. Chapter 14

Sorry about the wait I think I suffered a bit of heat stroke…not fun.

This chapter and the next were very hard to write…mostly because it kept getting too depressing and angsty for this story. SO hopefully you enjoy them. I'm not too sure if I like this chapter all that much…

Side note that is totally unrelated I just re-watched the Throwdown episode and watching Quinn's You Keep Me Hanging On…I just realised how incredibly gay that was…I mean if that was in Quinn's head why would she have her Cheerios dressed as football players dancing around her? Pressed Lemon anyone?

* * *

~^~^~ Tuesday ~^~^~

Quinn and Santana had spent Monday afternoon and night coming up with ideas to make things right and also trying to talk to their girlfriends but they wouldn't answer their phones. So the girls were determined to talk to them at school. Well that was the plan.

As soon as Quinn and Santana took their first few steps onto the school grounds all eyes were on them and not in the good way they were used too. Quinn felt like she was pregnant all over again with all the looks and the whispers. Santana was pissed. She had never experienced this before even when it was becoming public knowledge about her and Brittany she still had the power to scare people away. But now…things had changed.

Even with all the looks the two HBIC had a mission, well two actually first they needed to pay a certain creepy Jew a visit the other was to beg for forgiveness from their girlfriends. Quinn and Santana stalked down the halls trying to ignore the stares. They headed straight for the AV Room, the rest of the student body were now very curious to what was going to happen some almost even pitied Jacob. Almost.

The door opened with a bang scaring the AV club who were setting up for the day.

"Leave" Santana hissed

The club quickly jumped up and ran out the door Jacob was one of them.

"Not you." Quinn said to the boy.

As soon as the room was empty bar Quinn, Santana and Jacob Quinn closed the door and stared down at the boy who was nervously fidgeting in his chair.

The two Cheerios employed one of Sue's favourite tactics: Make 'em squirm. They stood there glaring at Jacob for several minutes letting him get more and more anxious. After letting him sweat Quinn plastered a sweet innocent almost angelic smile on her face though her intentions were obvious in her eyes.

"Jacob, there's no need to be scared" She assured him.

Though the look on Santana's face betrayed her false assurance.

The two girls began to move in closer, Jacob was three seconds away from peeing his pants.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" He nervously asked.

"Why Jacob whatever makes you think we are going to do anything to you?" Quinn sweetly asked.

"B-B-Because of…of what I posted"

"Yeah about that…my dear friend Santana and I wanted to ask you a few questions…that's all."

JewFro continually looked between the two girls not wanting to take his eyes of either of them for a second otherwise he might miss their attack and he would be dead.

"O-Ok"

Quinn took a seat in front of the boy while Santana kept her position standing just slightly behind and to the side of Quinn.

"Who sold you the story?" Quinn asked

"I-I can't reveal my sources"

He actually heard Santana growl, no really it sounded inhuman. He was scared.

"It was me!" He squeaked.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked

"I was at the mall and heard you two talking." He quickly replied.

Quinn went quiet for a moment contemplating her next move.

"What about the other thing?" She then asked

"What other thing?" He asked

"About us and having a problem with…" It was the first time Quinn took her gaze off of the boy and Santana flinched.

Jacob quickly understood what she was getting at and had the audacity to chuckle about it that was a mistake. Santana actually showed teeth that time making Jacob shut up immediately.

"That was Finn Hudson." He quickly answered.

Jacob was getting a bad feeling when he saw what could only be described as absolute fury cross Quinn's eyes. Quinn then smiled at the boy which only made him even more terrified.

"Thank you for your time Jacob it's been very informative. We'll go now." Quinn said.

She got up from her chair and the boy sighed with relief. Quinn then smirked as she got to the door.

"Though I think Santana has a few words she'd like to say to you." She said before closing the door behind her leaving him alone with the smirking brunette, Jacob feared for his life.

Half an hour later Santana came out of the room she gave Quinn a nod and a smile.

"Just like old times." Quinn smirked as they walked off to their first class of the day.

Throughout the day it seemed as though Rachel and Brittany were avoiding the two Cheerios even the rest of the Glee club were giving them the cold shoulder. Strangely enough no one had seen JewFro since this morning either. Things only got worse at Cheerios practice.

They walked into the locker room to get ready before heading out onto the field, when they entered the room everything went silent. It was like that movie The Birds just a mass flock of Cheerios staring at the two girls. It made Santana think back to Tina's dream about the flying Cheerios. She half expected them to take flight and swoop down at them pecking their eyes out.

"Well if it is the cheating dyke parade." Stacey, one of the senior cheerios mocked.

Santana glared at the girl.

"Shut it Stacey I'm still your captain and can make you run 50 laps if I want so don't get up in my face." She hissed back.

"We're not scared of you Satan. You always gave us shit if we even looked at Brittany the wrong way. But now you're the one who has hurt her so now we have free reign to kick your ass. Just a friendly warning." The other girl replied.

Quinn and Santana were both a little shocked and didn't really know how to respond to that. This did not sit well with the Latina. The mass of Cheerios then began to push pass the two girls as they exited out of the room. The only ones left were Quinn, Santana and Brittany who was standing by her locker.

"Britt" Santana went to move closer to the tall blonde.

"I have to go warm up for practice." She mumbled before she quickly left.

Santana tried to talk to Brittany again during practice but Coach Sylvester made that a difficult task. So she just hoped she could get a chance to speak with her during Glee that afternoon. Quinn was hoping this as well because she hadn't seen Rachel all day. The girls also hadn't seen Finn around either. Making them think that JewFro must have warned him somehow to take cover.

~^~^~ Glee ~^~^~

They were in the choir room for practice today so Quinn made a run for it to try and get there early because she knew Rachel would be there and this would give her a chance to talk to the girl.

Just as she had hoped her brunette diva was already at the piano sorting through the music sheets for the lesson. Quinn hesitantly walked up behind the girl. She wasn't sure if physical contact would be welcome so she cleared her throat to get her attention. Rachel turned around at the sound and Quinn couldn't help but notice her smile drop once she realised who was behind her.

"Oh, hello Quinn." Rachel said before turning back around.

Quinn was mad, confused and upset all rolled into one at that simple and uncaring tone in her girlfriend's gesture.

"Rach…can we at least talk about this? You haven't returned any of my calls or texts I'm going crazy here" Quinn finally spoke.

"Sorry" Rachel replied without looking at the girl, though she really didn't seem all that sorry at all.

Quinn sighed, she slowly walked up closer behind Rachel almost touching she hesitantly placed her hands on the brunette's hips. Rachel tensed up at the contact.

"Rach…please just tell me how to make it better." The blonde whispered.

Rachel was about to respond when Mr. Shue and a few of the glee members came into the room. The small diva moved her way out of Quinn's grasp and headed to her seat.

The blonde sighed and went over to sit up the back. She wasn't even going to attempt to try and sit next to Rachel she knew it would be pointless anyway. Besides Brittany had taken a seat next to her and Finn was on the other side.

Quinn was not happy about that at all and would see to that later.

Once everyone was seated Mr. Shue began the lesson.

"I think for today we'll focus on something other than Rocky Horror, just to give us all a break so is there anyone who wants to sing anything?" He asked his group.

Santana and Quinn took a quick glance over at each other remembering something that happened last night.

-Last Night-

"San there is no way I'm singing that song…it's so gay." Quinn said after listening to the song.

Santana just rolled her eyes.

"I know but for some reason Brittany loves this song. So we need to sing it so she'll love me again."

"Well what about Rachel? We should just go with my choice it's not as lame as this…maybe we could do a mashup?"

"Yeah somehow I don't think this song will go well with Music of the Night Quinn."

The blonde just sighed

"Fine…let's practice this then."

Santana pressed play and waited for the music.

**(Santana)**  
**Open your eyes I see**  
**Your eyes are open**  
**Wear no disguise for me**  
**Come into the open**

**(Quinn)**  
**When it's cold outside**  
**Am I here in vain?**  
**Hold on to the night**  
**There will be no shame**

**(Santana & Quinn)**  
**Always**  
**I wanna be with you**  
**And make believe with you**  
**And live in harmony, harmony oh love**

**Always**  
**I wanna be with you**  
**And make believe with you**  
**And live in harmony, harmony oh love**

**(Quinn)**  
**Melting the ice for me**  
**Jump into the ocean**  
**Hold back the tide I see**  
**Your love in motion**

**(Santana)**  
**When it's cold outside**  
**Am I here in vain?**  
**Hold on to the night**  
**There will be no shame**

**(Quinn & Santana)**  
**Always**  
**I wanna be with you**  
**And make believe with you**  
**And live in harmony, harmony oh love**

**Always**  
**I wanna be with you**  
**And make believe with you**  
**And live in harmony, harmony oh love**

**(Santana)**  
**When it's cold outside**  
**Am I here in vain?**

**(Quinn)**  
**Hold on to the night**  
**There will be no shame**

**(Santana & Quinn)**  
**Always**  
**I wanna be with you**  
**And make believe with you**  
**And live in harmony, harmony oh love**

**Always**  
**I wanna be with you**  
**And make believe with you**  
**And live in harmony, harmony oh love**

The two girls finished the song and turned to look at each other.

"Yeah no we're not doing that." Santana said

"Agreed." Quinn quickly replied.

-Back in the Choir Room-

It seemed Finn was the only one who wanted to sing something. Mr. Shue didn't like the look of where this was going. Something told him that the Great Glee Feud of 2010 would soon roll into 2011. It just seemed eerily similar. Maybe it was due to Quinn glaring holes into the boy's head.

Finn gave his music to Brad and the band and got ready to sing.

"I just want to say that I've chosen this song because it's not what I would normally sing and someone very special once told me that I should broaden my horizons so here we go." Finn said to the group though his eyes were only on Rachel.

As soon as the music began everyone knew the song. Quinn glared over to Santana who looked away.

**(Finn)**  
**Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation**  
**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**  
**Silently the senses abandon their defences**  
**Helpless to resist the notes I write**  
**For I compose the music of the night**

**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour**  
**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender**  
**Hearing is believing**  
**Music is deceiving**  
**Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight**  
**Dare you trust the music of the night**

**Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth**  
**And the truth isn't what you want to see**  
**In the dark it is easy to pretend**  
**That the truth is what it ought to be**

**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you**  
**Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you**  
**Open up your mind**  
**Let your fantasies unwind**  
**In this darkness which you know you cannot fight**  
**The darkness of the music of the night**

**Close your eyes, start a journey through a strange, new world**  
**Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before**  
**Close your eyes, and let music set you free**  
**Only then can you belong to me**

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**  
**Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation**  
**Let the dream begin**  
**Let your darker side give in**  
**To the power of the music that I write**  
**The power of the music of the night**

**You alone can make my song take flight**  
**Help me make the music of the**  
**Help me make the music of the night**

Finn looked determined and was pulling out all the stops if there was ever a time to get Rachel back it was now. Puck told him that Rachel had mentioned that she loved this song because it was so romantic or something so he decided that if he sang this then maybe Rachel would go back to him.

Quinn glared at the boy Mr. Shue looked over at the girl and was afraid she was going to explode in a minute.

Rachel loved this song and couldn't believe that Finn remembered that it was her favourite. He did an ok job of it, he was no Broadway star but he sounded pretty good.

After he finished everyone cheered except for Quinn and Santana. Mr. Shue was about to say something when Quinn jumped up.

"Oh hell no!" she yelled before going after Finn who let out a quick squeak and ran behind the piano for protection from Quinn. Mercedes and Kurt managed to hold the blonde back.

"Quinn calm down." Mercedes told her friend.

"It's not worth it" Kurt added.

The Cheerio fought to get out of their grip but surprisingly they were both pretty strong.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled and the girl stopped struggling immediately.

Mercedes and Kurt hesitantly let go of the blonde. Rachel grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"I do not want a repeat of last year Quinn" Rachel spoke harshly.

"He started it!"

"What are you 5?"

"He's the one who told JewFro about me and Santana and our…problem."

"I really don't care about that right now Quinn. You both deserved it."

That hurt and it showed on the blonde girl's face, Rachel regrated it the moment she said it.

"Why can't you forgive me? I forgave you for telling the whole Glee club about every embarrassing thing about me."

"This is different and you know it."

"Rachel it was just one little kiss that meant nothing."

"I know but I'm still mad at you. I can't help it."

"Well then…you shouldn't be I didn't get mad at you for letting Brittany give you a lap dance!" Quinn jeered.

Rachel looked shocked and didn't really know what to say.

"You didn't think I knew about that did you? Well I did and I never said anything about it because I knew it didn't mean anything because I love you and I trust you. Yes me and Santana kissed but I didn't let her grind up against me half naked."

Rachel sighed and nodded.

"You're right…but that still doesn't mean I can stop feeling the way that I am right now."

The two girls stood out in the hallway in silence for a few minutes before Quinn spoke again.

"Let me make it up to you." She softly asked.

"One condition"

"What?"

"This stupid feud with Finn ends now."

"But Rach he-"

"I know what he did but please I don't think we can handle it right now."

Quinn nodded in agreement.

"So…now what?" The blonde hesitantly asked

"Now you prove to me that I can trust you."

Quinn nodded again and took a tentative step towards the brunette.

"Can I…can I kiss you?" she whispered.

Rachel looked away

"Not today." She said before walking back into the choir room leaving Quinn alone in the hallway not really knowing what just happened or what to do next.

While Rachel and Quinn were outside the rest of the group broke off and began to chat amongst themselves, Santana took this opportunity to slide up to Brittany.

"Hey Chicken" she murmured.

Brittany tried not to look at the Latina beside her.

"I got you something" Santana uncharacteristically got excited as she pulled her bag over and grabbed something out of it.

The blonde girl once again tried not to look at her but was a little curious as to what it was.

"Here" Santana placed a small box onto Brittany's lap and gave her a small expectant smile.

"Open it" She said as she nervously bit her lip.

Brittany couldn't help it she really wanted to know what was in the box so she slowly undid the small ribbon and opened the lid. She looked inside and her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Do you like it?" Santana anxiously asked wiping her now sweaty palms on her Cheerios skirt.

"San…I" She looked up from the box, her eyes were starting to well up.

"This wasn't my original plan to give this to you here in the choir room…but I just couldn't wait and after everything that's happened I just really needed to know if you still wanted me."

Brittany looked back down at the box then back up at Santana.

"It's my grandmother's." Santana said as she picked out the diamond ring from inside the box.

"I'm mad at you San" Brittany whispered.

"I know" Santana looked down ashamed.

"But I still love you…I still want you."

Santana looked up with a hopeful smile; Brittany smiled back then held out her left hand to the Latina. The brunette couldn't help the massive grin that appeared on her face as she placed the ring onto Brittany's finger. Brittany looked down and smiled.

"I guess I can never do the Single Ladies dance ever again." The blonde sighed. Santana just laughed.

"Just because you gave me this pretty ring doesn't mean you still have some gravelling to do Sanny" Brittany said not taking her eyes of the ring.

"Grovelling" Santana corrected.

"That too" Brittany replied with a smile.

The brunette leaned over and kissed her fiancé on the cheek.

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

* * *

The song was Always by Erasure  
I just wanted a really lame and over the top song...you should check out the video on YouTube…it made me laugh.


	26. Chapter 15

Just a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed :)

Sorry for the delay in updating I think I have stomach flu or something :( not fun at all.

* * *

~^~^~ After Glee ~^~^~

Once Rachel and Quinn headed back into the choir room the blonde was a little surprised but very happy that Rachel had saved her a seat next to her. She was also a little shocked to see that Brittany was all over Santana up the back. Quinn gave her friend a questioning look while the Latina just have her two thumbs up and a goofy smile while Brittany kissed her neck. Quinn just smiled and shook her head. Finn was still standing behind the piano not even going to attempt to go near Quinn. Noticing that the two girls were back Mr. Shue went back to his lesson asking if anybody else had anything to sing. No one really had anything so they just had an impromptu jam session.

When Glee was over and everyone headed out Quinn wasn't sure if she was allowed to hold Rachel's hand or link their arms together or even hold her books so she just stood there awkwardly hoping the brunette would make the first move.

"Do you need a ride home?" Quinn asked

"You don't have to do that Quinn." Rachel replied

"I don't have to but I want to."

Rachel gave her a small smile.

"Ok, thanks. I just need to grab some stuff out of my locker. I'll meet you by your car."

"Ok" Quinn smiled and automatically lent down to kiss her but was a little hurt and disappointed when Rachel moved her head making Quinn catch her on the cheek instead.

"Well I better go get my stuff then." Rachel quickly said before leaving the choir room.

Quinn waited by her car trying to ignore the two Cheerios making out in her back seat. She didn't understand those two sometimes. One minute Brittany is mad then they are all over each other. Quinn was also a little jealous; she wanted that back with Rachel. She just hoped that this no kissing thing wasn't going to last because what about Saturday night? Was that cancelled as well? She thought better not to mention it right away with the brunette she just hoped she would bring it up instead.

Rachel finally came walking up to Quinn's car with her little trolley tailing behind her.

"Here let me help you" Quinn offered. She grabbed the trolley and put it in the boot of the car.

"Um…Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"They're not going to like…have sex while you dive are they?" Rachel asked a little concerned.

Quinn looked into the back seat where Brittany was straddling Santana's hips and had her tongue down her throat. Quinn got worried when she couldn't see all four hands. The blonde girl couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on her face and quickly turned away from the two cheerios.

"Maybe we should go for a walk and go find some bleach for my poor car?" She suggested.

Rachel just laughed and nodded.

The two girls began to go for their unexpected walk, Quinn's hand began to fidget she was still unsure where the two really stand so she decided to just go for it and find out. The blonde quickly moved her hand and grabbed hold of Rachel's lacing their fingers together. She was relieved that she didn't pull away or even flinch, which made Quinn smile.

After walking around the school grounds for a while in silence Quinn was itching to say something and Rachel could tell.

"Just ask Quinn" the brunette finally said

"What?"

"Whatever it is you want to ask or say just do it otherwise I fear you will have a stroke you've been tense this whole time."

Quinn nervously laughed

"So just say it." Rachel finished

"I…I guess I just want to know I mean you and me…we're still good right? I mean you're still my girl?" Quinn timidly asked.

Rachel stopped walking and turned to face blonde.

"Of course I'm still your girl Quinn."

Quinn took a sigh of relief then smiled, Rachel returned the smile.

"I was thinking that…come over tomorrow night and I'll cook you dinner as phase one of making it up to you." Quinn suggested

"Hmmm…that all depends." Rachel said with a bit of a grin

"On what?"

"Well what will you be cooking?"

"Well I was thinking I'd let you eat my famous taco" Quinn smirked

Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she playfully hit the blond on her arm

"You're terrible Muriel."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You just have a sick mind Rach" She laughed.

The two girls began to head back to the car when they spotted Puck and Mercedes making out by the bleachers. Quinn couldn't help herself and wolf whistled at the pair Rachel joined in and cheered at them. The two quickly pulled apart Mercedes blushing but tried to look angry at her friends Puck wasn't too phased he just smirked.

When they finally reached the car they were pleased to see both Cheerios with their clothes on and sitting in the back seat snuggled up together. Quinn opened the passenger door for Rachel then quickly got into the driver's side and started up her car.

"You two need to clean my car when we get back to my place." Quinn said while looking in the review mirror. Santana and Brittany just smirked.

"Hey Rachel look at my ring that San gave me" Brittany said as she leaned over to show the girl.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god, that is beautiful. Santana how could you afford something like this?"

"It was her Grandmother's" Brittany informed her.

"Wait how did you get it? I thought you said it was still at your house?" Quinn asked

"Yeah…remember last night when I said I was going to bed…yeah I lied."

"You went to see your parents?" Brittany asked

Santana sadly shook her head no

"I broke in and stole it" She simply said.

"San I don't want you got get even more in trouble with your family because of me" Brittany murmured.

"Hey…don't think that ok…you know my Grandmother loved you she even left you her photo of Ginger Rodgers that was signed when she died. She knew how much you loved that and she wanted you to have it and she wanted me to have this ring…and now I want you to have the ring because I love you ok?"

Brittany nodded and Santana pulled her in for a soft sweet kiss. Rachel and Quinn, sitting up the front both looked at each other and mouthed a silent 'Awww'.

"Shut up Fabray" Santana hissed without taking her eyes of her girl.

Quinn and Rachel just laughed. Santana tried to be a badass but really underneath it all she was just a great big softy and surprisingly very romantic.

~^~^~ Later That Night ~^~^~

After talking with Brittany and Santana about her plans for a romantic dinner with Rachel the next day somehow the two girls had invited themselves and now it was going to be the four of them. Santana and Quinn would cook and pamper their girlfriends in an attempt to make things better after their little indiscretion. The only thing they needed was for Judy to not be at home. It wasn't very romantic to have your mother there. So Santana and Quinn decided to team up and try to subtly get the older woman to agree to leave for a few hours tomorrow night.

"Hey mom, how was your day?" Quinn asked as she and Santana entered the living room, while Judy was sitting on the lounge at her laptop.

"It was fine, just the usual boring stuff."

"You know you work way to hard Judy" Santana said as she sat down next to the woman.

"I agree mom, you should spend more time having fun instead of working all the time." Quinn added as she sat on the other side of the older woman.

Judy raised her eyebrow at the two girls, obviously something was up they either did something bad or they want something.

"Ok what do you want?" She asked

The two girls looked offended. Judy just laughed

"Girl's you're forgetting I'm a mother, I know when my kids want something so just spit it out and get it over with."

They both sighed

"Ok look me and Santana kinda did something bad and we need to make it up to Rachel and Brittany." Quinn started

"What did you do?"

"Umm…t-that's not important what is important is that we wanted to cook them a nice romantic meal tomorrow night." Quinn said

"Ok then…what do you want from me?" Judy asked

"Well we were kind of hoping that maybe you could go out for a few hours."

"It's not really romantic to have you there with us Mrs. F…sorry" Santana added.

"No, no…that's understandable…alright I'll go out for a while but remember it's a school night so I won't be out long meaning you girls won't be staying up all night."

"Thanks mom" Quinn smiled and hugged her mother

"Thanks Judy" Santana smiled as well.

"That's ok girls…as long as this isn't some attempt to get me out of the house so you two can have your way with your girlfriends and things turn into some crazy orgy I'm fine with it." Judy said as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other in horror.

"Mom!"

Judy popped her head around the corner and laughed.

"I'm only joking with you….but seriously if I come home to find four naked teenagers I will not be happy"

After that incredibly awkward and scary moment with her mother Quinn and Santana headed up to the Latina's room to plan what they would do. They were sitting on the floor looking at some recipes on the laptop they were beginning to realise that they would have to make two meals because Santana refuse to eat vegan food. Getting annoyed they decided to have a break.

"San your room is such a mess" Quinn said as she picked up a few pieces of rubbish.

"Well then clean it up for me" Santana smirked as she laid on the ground looking at the lap top and not really paying attention to the blonde.

Quinn just flipped her off; it was pointless because the Latina had her back to her.

"What's this?" Quinn asked while picking up a rather large box that she had only really just noticed.

"Hmm?" Santana replied.

"This box" Quinn answered looking at the object that had the words 'S+B toybox' written on the side. "Aren't you a little old for toys?" She then asked before opening the box.

"Oh wait Q don't…open it" she was too late

Quinn looked at the contents of the box in shock but couldn't help the blush that began to form. She was lost for words.

"Wow" She finally squeaked.

"Britt likes to get freaky sometimes" Was all Santana could respond with.

"And the whip?" Quinn asked

"We haven't actually used that yet"

"Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"Gotta love the internet"

Quinn could only nod as she continued to look at the box.

"The blue one is really fun" Santana added making Quinn blush even harder.

"How does this work?" Quinn asked as she held something up.

Santana smirked

"Q, you do realise that, that has been inside m-"

"Oh My God!" Quinn squealed as she threw it at the Latina and ran to the bathroom and looked for the bleach. Santana just laughed.

~^~^~ Wednesday Night ~^~^~

Quinn and Santana finally decided what they would be cooking and after school they rushed to the store to get the ingredients and then rush home to begin cooking. Brittany and Rachel would be arriving at 6pm so that gave the girls just under two hours to get everything, get changed and set things up. Judy had offered to help but the girls said they could handle it so she just smiled and headed out to meet up with a few friends.

Unlike the one time the two girls made pancakes together without any hassles this time the two tried cooking together…things did not go as well. Quinn was cooking her's and Rachel's vegan meal while Santana cooked her's and Brittany's. Santana was getting annoyed with Quinn for taking up too much space in the kitchen and Quinn was getting annoyed with Santana for getting in her way.

"Move your fat ass out of my way Fabray!" Santana yelled.

"Move your fat ass out of _my_ way!" Quinn replied.

Santana retaliated by shoving the blonde making her spill half of her food onto the floor.

"Santana! Look what you did!"

"Oops" The Latina smirked.

"Oh that is it!" Quinn grabbed the salt and pepper shakers, took of the lids and dumped the whole lot into Santana's bowl of ingredients.

"QUINN!"

The blonde just shrugged innocently

"Must have slipped…sorry"

Santana narrowed her eyes and took the chilli sauce and poured it all over Quinn's food.

"Ooh….sorry there Q…I too must have just slipped"

The two girls stood there, eyes narrowed at each other daring the other to make the first move. It was like one of those old Western movies any minute now you would expect a tumble weed to roll by and for John Wayne to appear. After glaring at each other for a few seconds the two girls lunged at each other and began to punch, kick, and pull, slap and everything else.

When Santana had Quinn in a headlock Quinn managed to spin them around knocking the Latina into the fridge and making her let go, the blonde's victory was short lived when Santana came back by body slamming her to the floor.

By now the kitchen was a mess, the food was completely ruined and the two girls were still fighting it out on the kitchen floor. Quinn had at some point managed to give Santana a black eye while Santana had managed to give Quinn a split lip. Quinn had been pushed up to the oven when she noticed something.

"Oh shit! San stop! Look at the time!" Quinn yelled

Santana, about to punch the girl stopped and looked at the clock. It was 5:49pm

"Fuck! They'll be here soon!" The brunette yelled.

"Ok don't panic…quickly get changed and-"

"What about the food?" Santana asked

"We'll order pizza! Just move!" Quinn yelled as she flew up the stairs to get cleaned up.

Santana jumped in the shower and quickly rinsed off all the food that had gotten on her during the fight she didn't have time to wash her hair so she just hoped there was no broccoli in there…that would be embarrassing. She then tried to cover up the small bruise that was beginning to form around her left eye. Quinn did the same, though she was having a little trouble trying to cover her busted lip.

"Damn you Santana. Now Rachel will never kiss me." Quinn muttered to herself in the mirror.

The doorbell rang just as Quinn got off the phone with the pizza place. The two girls rushed to open the door. Brittany and Rachel both noticed immediately that something was up.

"Hey Rach" Quinn said while giving her girlfriend a hug

"Hey…Quinn what happened to your lip?" She asked a little concerned.

"Oh…um…w-well I was…when I was cooking I…walked into the fridge door and busted my lip." She replied hoping that her excuse was viable.

Rachel just looked at her questioningly

"You walked into the fridge?" She asked

"Yep…Rach can I get you a drink?"

"Um…yeah sure…thanks"

Quinn smiled then headed to the kitchen.

"San why do you have a black eye?" Brittany asked

"Well…I…walked into a door handle." Was all she could come up with.

Brittany frowned.

"Maybe you and Quinn should stop walking so much that way you won't get hurt" The blonde suggested.

After getting drinks for everyone Quinn reappeared from the kitchen and joined the others in the living room.

"So when is the food going to be ready I'm starving." Brittany asked

"Me too…though I can't really smell anything cooking." Rachel added

Santana and Quinn looked panicked

"Um…it'll be ready soon hey Britt did you want to pick a movie to watch?"

Just then the doorbell rang and Quinn quickly jumped up to answer it. She paid for the pizza and ran to the kitchen to try and make it look like it was home made. She then came back out to the living room.

"Who was at the door sweetie?" Rachel asked

"Oh…um…no one wrong number I guess"

"Number?"

"I mean house" She quickly replied with a nervous laugh

"Hey I think the food should be ready by now, San could you give me a hand please."

"Sure…um…Britt and Rachel you guys can take a seat in the dining room and we'll bring out the food." Santana said before rushing into the kitchen.

"Ok is it just me or are they acting weird?" Rachel asked Brittany

"It's not you…my guess is that they probably had a fight and the person at the door was either the pizza man or the Chinese food man." Brittany replied.

"They really do have a strange friendship"

Brittany just nodded.

The two girls sat at the table waiting for their girlfriends to come out with their food. Brittany bet Rachel $5 that it was going to be Pizza. She gave her a wicked smile when Quinn and Santana came out with pizza Rachel just rolled her eyes.

The meal went off without a hitch much to Santana and Quinn's relief. Even though Brittany and Rachel knew it was delivered pizza they never let on. After the food was eaten the girls migrated into the living room again to watch a movie but Brittany decided to choose Modern Family instead. So they spent the next few hours watching that.

"Oh my god I could so listen to Gloria talk all day" Quinn said

"Meh…I prefer Claire" Santana added

"What? Gloria is way hotter than Claire" Quinn replied

"Gloria is just a bad stereotype of Latina women" Santana rebuffed

"Oh whatever you were laughing before when she was talking about Colombians and the Peruvians." Quinn replied

"I thought you were Puerto Rican" Brittany asked.

"I am baby" Santana answered

"Then why are you complaining?" Quinn asked

"Ok will you two just stop? Please?" Rachel snapped

Quinn looked a little ashamed

"Sorry Rach"

The rest of the time watching the show was spent in silence aside from the laughter.

At around 9 o'clock Judy came home and reminded the girls that it was a school night before she headed up stairs.

Santana and Quinn walked their girlfriends to their cars to say goodnight.

"Thank you for buying us pizza Quinn it was lovely" Rachel smiled

"That's ok…wait what? I didn't-"

"Sweetie it's ok…I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason why…I had fun tonight."

"You did?"

Rachel just nodded.

"I'm glad…sorry about Santana she can be…"

"Santana"

The two girls just laughed

"Well I better get home it is kinda getting late." Rachel said as she grabbed her keys out of her bag.

"Thanks for coming and for forgiving me"

Rachel smiled "I love you Quinn"

"I love you too Rach."

"I would kiss you but your lip looks pretty bad" Rachel sighed

Quinn looked annoyed

The brunette lent up and kissed Quinn's cheek instead then whispered in her ear.

"Let's just hope it's healed enough by Saturday"

Quinn couldn't help the massive smile that lit up her face as Rachel pulled away giving her a wink before getting into her car.

"Goodnight Quinn"

"Night Rach"

Rachel slowly pulled out of the driveway and headed home. Quinn couldn't contain herself and did her happy dance. Santana walked passed her looking at her friend like she was a crazy and just rolled her eyes before going inside.


	27. Chapter 16

Hi everyone sorry about the wait…I'm feeling better now though so I can finally start writing again. Just a little heads up we are heading to the final stretch of this little story meaning there will only be a few more chapters to go! I'm hoping to get the final chapters up as soon as I can, though I can't promise anything.

So if there is anything you want to see or have explained or anything to happen then now is the time to speak up lol.

Sorry this is only a short chapter.

* * *

~^~^~ Thursday ~^~^~

Thursday afternoon found Santana and Quinn on their hands and knees cleaning up the kitchen. Judy was not impressed to find out that not only did the two girls end up in a fight but they had made a mess of the kitchen and wasted a hell of a lot of food. The girls were already in a bad mood earlier that day Mr. Shue had informed the Glee club that Rocky Horror was cancelled because Figgins thought it was too risqué for teenagers even if they had gotten their parent's approval to do it. Brittany had instructed Santana to keep her maid costume though. Also the two girls were still getting shit from the other Cheerios and Sue was breathing down their necks making sure nothing took away her chances of winning yet another National title.

"Brittany told me about your plans this Saturday" Santana said as she tried to get tomato sauce off the floor.

Quinn looked a little panicked and prepared herself for the onslaught of taunts and jokes.

"How you feeling about it?" The Latina asked surprisingly there was no malice or sarcasm in her voice

"Um…I'm kinda nervous actually" she replied hesitantly still waiting for the punch line from her friend.

"Don't over think it…just let it happen otherwise you'll end up in a hot mess"

"Why are you being nice?"

"What? I can be nice"

"Yeah only to Brittany"

"Well…your kinda like my only family now so I gotta be nice to you" Santana mumbled.

Quinn smiled

"I love you too San"

"Ew, you big lez" Santana smirked and playfully nudged the blonde's shoulder with her own.

"I can hear talking and no cleaning" Judy yelled from the other room.

Santana sighed and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just get some slaves to do this Judy?" Santana yelled back

"I don't need slaves Santana that's what I have two capable teenage daughters for." Judy said as she came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the two girls.

"Now…get to it girls I want to be able to see my face in this floor"

Santana couldn't help but smile and for once in a long time she felt like she belonged somewhere.

"And when you're done I will take you both out to BreadStix"

Judy and Quinn had never seen Santana move so fast as she threw the dishcloth at Quinn and went back to scrubbing the floor.

Brittany was sitting on Rachel's bed looking around her room in utter wonderment; there was just so much to look at. The poster on the walls of musicals she had never heard of, the weird collection of stuffed animals, her bedazzled laptop and other random things that had been bedazzled.

"Your room is like…candy for your eyes" Brittany said in amazement

Rachel just smiled at the comment.

"So Brittany what brings you by?"

"Oh um…well I was thinking that we need to plan my wedding"

"Brittany you're not getting married till after graduation that's in like two years"

"I know but I heard that it takes like a long time to plan a wedding and I want it to be perfect so I figured I should start now and I know you like making lists and stuff" She replied as she looked down at her ring.

"Alright…well do you have any ideas of what you want?" Rachel asked as she got her pen and pad ready to take notes.

"Well I want it to be outside"

"An outside wedding that's so romantic." Rachel sighed then wrote it down

"Also I want daisies instead of roses"

Rachel nodded and wrote that down as well.

"And I want everyone from Glee to be there Tina and Mercedes can be the flower girls." Brittany smiled

"Um…Britt that usually is done by children"

"Well I don't know any children so I want them to do it"

"Ok" Rachel smiled thinking of the two girls' reaction to hearing what their job will be at the wedding.

"What else?"

"I want San's Mami to be there" Brittany sighed looking sad

"Maybe by then things will have worked out between them" Rachel tried to be optimistic.

"Maybe" the blonde whispered.

Rachel put a comforting hand of Brittany's shoulder

"Hey Saturday's coming up soon are you excited?" Brittany smiled

Rachel blushed a little then nodded

"I can't wait" she admitted

Brittany just smirked

"Trust me it will be awesome. Sex with girls is like ten times more better than with guys."

"I'm kind of nervous though I mean I know Quinn and I have engaged in various sexual activities but I'm not one hundred precent sure I know what I'm doing."

"Just do what you do to yourself" Brittany suggested

"But what if she doesn't like it? I mean I haven't really been given much of a chance to explore her body like she has with mine because every time I touch her she has an orgasm before I even really do anything"

"I had the same problem with San"

"Really?" Rachel was a little shocked

"Yep, every time I went near her she would climax sometimes before I even took her panties off she would come and then I had to get her to stop crying about it."

"So what did you do?"

"Rach that's the fun thing about women we can have multiple orgasms, if she comes too quickly don't worry about it just wait for a few minutes then keep going. Trust me she will thank you"

Rachel nodded taking in that useful information.


	28. Chapter 17

Sorry about the wait I've been struck with the dreaded writers block but for now I think we should all just take a moment and appreciate Naya in that sexy candy stripper outfit because umm…wow…I have no words.

* * *

~^~^~ Friday ~^~^~

Quinn sat on her mother's bed while she watched her pack her suitcase for her trip to visit her sister. Judy was a terrible packer; she took too much and still managed to forget something. Rachel had written up a check list for her but Judy lost it so she was just throwing anything and everything into her bag.

"Mom I highly doubt you're going to need this dress…unless Aunty Cassie is hosting a formal gathering and invited the Queen." Quinn spoke up as she held up a rather expensive and very elegant dress.

"You never know Quinnie…if I don't pack it then I will probably end up regretting it." Judy replied a little flustered.

"Mom you're only going to be there for three days."

"Fine I won't take the dress but it will be your fault if I need to wear something nice and I have nothing to wear!"

Quinn just rolled her eyes as she put the dress back in her mom's closet. Speaking of closets Quinn hesitantly asked her mother.

"Are you going to tell them about me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Judy asked as she walked out of her bathroom dumping practically everything from the cabinets onto her bed.

Quinn sat down on the bed and quietly responded.

"About me being gay"

Judy stopped what she was doing and moved around the bed and sat next to her daughter.

"Quinn you know I'm proud of you and I love the fact that you're a lesbian I have no problem shouting that from the roof tops. It's up to you if you want me to tell them. I'm not sure how they will react but I won't let them talk badly about you."

"But what if they disapprove? I don't want you to ruin your relationship with your sister because of me. I already ruined your marriage."

"Ok you can stop right there. You did not and I repeat you did not ruin my marriage. That was your father. Also I'm Cassie's older sister she will do as I say and if I say she needs to accept her gay niece then that's what she will do."

Quinn chuckled

"I wish I was the older sister. Mary was such a bitch sometimes"

"Hey, don't call your sister a bitch."

"But she is she took Russel's side in everything"

Judy sighed, losing her husband was hard but losing her eldest daughter was even harder. Even though Quinn was a daddy's girl, Mary was always the favourite in Russel's eyes.

"I know" Judy sadly replied, she then smiled at her daughter

"Well there's always Santana…your two months older than her so technically you're a big sister too"

Quinn laughed

"Yeah mom somehow I don't see Santana doing what I tell her to do, she would probably just beat me up."

"Well judging by her black eye it's not like you couldn't handle yourself…though I really don't want to come back home and see you two with more battle wounds ok?"

"I promise to try and not beat her up" Quinn sighed

"Thank you…speaking of Santana where is she? I thought you two drove to school together today"

"We did, but she went out with Brittany for a while"

"Well I hope she comes back before I leave I don't want to go without saying goodbye"

"Don't worry mom, she told me she'll be here to see you off."

Judy smiled.

"Well I better finish packing otherwise I'll be late to the airport"

She quickly jumped up from the bed and went back to looking for more things she might need for her trip.

~^~^~ Shopping Mall ~^~^~

"What do you think of this one?" Santana asked Brittany

"It's pretty but I liked the other one better"

"I don't know B…are you sure she will like it?"

"Of course I'm sure…I know how to satisfy the ladies" Brittany smirked and winked at Santana.

The Latina laughed

"That's gross B…you're talking about Quinn's mother here"

"What? Judy is a total MILF" Brittany shrugged

"I am so telling her that" Santana laughed

"I don't mind" Brittany laughed as she continued to look around the shop.

Santana just shook her head at her girlfriend…well her fiancée she should say. She caught up with the blonde and took her hand in her own; Brittany smiled at the act and gave her a quick peck on the lips making both girls smile but when they turned around their smiles quickly faded.

"Mama" Santana whispered before she unconsciously let go of Brittany's hand

"Santana…Brittany" Maria Lopez greeted the girls, the older woman looked around nervously

"W-What are you doing here?" Santana asked

"Just…having a look around" her mother replied.

"You look well" She gave her daughter a soft smile

It hurt, Santana missed her mother so much and she just wanted to run up to her and hold on tight but she couldn't. Her mother abandoned her she let her father kick her out and she couldn't forgive that.

"Mija I'm…where are you staying?"

"What do you care" Santana replied harshly

Maria looked hurt, though she knew she deserved it. She was a coward and she knew it.

"I care" Maria whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

Santana swallowed hard trying not to cry, Brittany knew it would only be a matter of time before Santana couldn't hold in her tears and her anger any longer so she did what Brittany did best, she had to protect her girl.

"If you cared then you wouldn't have let him throw her out. If you were any kind of mother you would have protected her." Brittany hissed at the woman shocking both Maria and Santana.

"Come on San, we need to get back to your family, the ones who actually love you." Brittany took hold of Santana's hand and pulled her out of the shop and didn't stop till they reached Santana's car.

Brittany pulled the keys out of the brunette's pocket and opened the car and guided the Latina into the passenger seat while she quickly got into the driver side. She started the car and quickly drove to the nearby park.

Once the car had stopped Brittany turned in her seat to look at the brunette beside her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

Santana just nodded then she cried.

Brittany leant over and pulled Santana into her arms, kissing her gently on the head and telling her that she loved her. After a while the tears slowly disappeared.

"Thank you for sticking up for me" Santana whispered

"Always" Brittany replied.

Santana gave her a soft smile, which then slowly turned into a smirk

"What?" Brittany asked

"Would it be at all inappropriate to say that seeing you act like that was a total turn on?"

Brittany just laughed.

"See I told you I know how to satisfy the ladies" the blonde replied, which just made them both laugh.

~^~^~ The Berry Residence ~^~^~

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework while Michael attempted to cook dinner.

"Daddy, maybe you should just wait till dad comes home we really don't need a repeat of the disaster of 2007"

Michael huffed at his daughter dramatically

"That was an accident and I have since learned that you cannot put metal objects in a microwave. I can't help it if I was never taught these things while growing up" Michael replied as he tried to measure the ingredients that were needed for the dish.

"Yes I know daddy but just because you can make toast and can almost fry and egg doesn't mean you know how to make paster from scratch."

"Oh you will eat those words when you taste my fabulous paster and you will bow down to my cooking skills."

Rachel rolled her eyes and just laughed

"I'm sure I will daddy" she replied sarcastically

"Oh you will" He replied

After he finished making the paster or what he thought was the finished product Michael took a break and sat at the table with his daughter.

"So sweetie what's new in the life of Rachel Berry future Broadway superstar?"

Rachel smiled as she closed her maths book. She could never really concentrate on her maths anymore it would always make her think of Quinn.

"Well daddy even though Rocky Horror was cancelled we still got to do the performance only we did it for ourselves and not in front of an audience, well that is if you don't count Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury. It went really well and it's a shame we couldn't perform it as a show. Quinn made a really good Magenta. I never would have thought she would look good as a brunette but she looked really se…err she sounded great during her solo."

Michael smiled

"Speaking of Quinn, how are things going between you two after what happened?"

"Things are fine, great even. We talked about it and she made it very clear that the kiss meant nothing and then she pointed out that I didn't really have a right to be so angry with her considering I let Brittany give me a lap dance and she didn't get mad at me for that so-"

"Wait what? Brittany did what?" Michael looked a little pale

Rachel's cheeks began to burn, damn her word vomit.

"Nothing"

"No not nothing!"

Rachel sighed

"It was nothing really daddy. She didn't even take her clothes off…well except for her top and I may have slipped a few dollar bills into her bra but she was only using me as practice for when she would give a lap dance to Santana"

Michael held his hands up to his ears and stood up to move away

"Ahhh I don't want to hear it…I don't want to know!"

~^~^~ Fabray Residence ~^~^~

It was 6pm when Santana and Brittany made it back home.

"Hey sorry we took so long" Santana said to Judy as they entered the kitchen

"That's ok, I'm glad you made it before I left"

"We had a bit of a run in at the mall" Brittany said

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked

"My mother" Santana replied

"What happened? Are you ok? I can stay if you need me too?" Judy asked as she came over and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

Santana gave her a small smile

"No, that's ok Judy…thanks…it wasn't a big deal it just sort of messed me up a bit…but Britt was there to save me so every things fine" She reassured them.

The time Santana spent at the Fabray house had done wonders for the girl. This new and improved Judy Fabray was nothing like her former self. After she stopped drinking and being tied down by her controlling husband she became a whole new woman. She focused on being the mother she always wanted to be for her children. She needed to make it up to Quinn for what she put her through. That was also part of the reason she took Santana in without hesitation. It was sort of her way of making amends. Before Judy was somewhat indifferent towards the Latina mostly because of her attitude and she could sometimes be a bit of a bitch. But after actually getting to know her she saw a much softer and kinder girl behind the façade she also saw a girl who was insecure and just wanted to be loved. Because of this change in Judy's life she had grown to love Santana like she was her own which in turn made Santana grow to love Judy as part of her family.

Many a times Santana and Judy would have little talks about anything and everything it helped Santana to be able to have this kind of relationship with a parental figure. She never really had that at home. Her father was too busy saving face and her mother was just too scared to do anything just in case her father found out.

"Well as long as you're sure"

"I'm sure"

Judy gave her a smile

"Ok then…well my cab will be here soon so I want to go over the rules. Girls if you could take a seat please."

All three sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar and waited.

"Ok rule number one: No parties. Rule number two: No boys…err…I mean no girls."

The three girls just giggled.

"Rule number three: The open door policy still applies which means no sex. Also Santana considering I feel as though you are a part of this family the open door policy now applies to you as well."

Santana and Brittany's faces dropped, Quinn smirked

"Now where was I? Oh yes rule number four: No drinking. I have counted the number of wine bottles and they are all unopened so I will know if you have been drinking them."

"Wait, wait, wait can we go back to the open door policy…Judy you know how I feel about you and I'm really grateful that you let me live here but…I needz to have sex ok…I mean come on we're engaged!" Santana protested.

"Exactly and I think you should wait till your married."

"That's two years of no sex!" Brittany looked horrified as did Santana

Quinn couldn't hold in her laughter

"Look girls we can discuss this more when I get back. Rule number five-"

"Mom how many rules are there?"

"This is the last one I promise. Rule number five: you have to call me every night so I know that you're safe. So we all understand the rules?"

The three girls nodded.

"Great! Now I left you some money for food and I wrote down your Aunty Cassie's number it's beside the phone and um…if there's an emergency you call me straight away and-"

"Mom…we got this ok? We will be fine. You are only gone for three days."

"Ok…right, no you're right I'm just being silly"

"Hey Judy we'll be fine I promise" Santana reassured her.

Judy nodded, the moment was broken by the sound of a car horn

"Well I guess that's my ride."

"We'll help with the bags." Quinn offered.

In the end Judy packed a total of one large suitcase and two carryon bags.

"Jeez Judy how much did you pack?" Santana asked as she hauled the suitcase up to the cab.

"Just the essentials" Judy replied

"Aww Sanny you look so hot right now" Brittany sighed as she watched Santana pack the heavy suitcase into the boot of the car.

"You're like super strong" she said with a dreamy look in her eye as she trailed her fingers along the Latina's biceps.

Santana just smirked while Judy and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"God could they be any more sickening?" Quinn muttered then she noticed the cab driver gawking at the two girls. Judy also noticed

"Hey eyes off my daughter ok?" She snapped at him.

"S-Sorry ma'am" He stuttered as he quickly ran back to the driver's seat.

It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that Judy had referred to Santana as her daughter. Well except for Judy she didn't even realise she had said it.

"Ok girls it's time for me to go." Judy announced

"Bye mom" Quinn said as she hugged her mother

"Bye sweetie be safe ok"

"I will"

Santana now feeling a little nervous and a bit vulnerable stood there awkwardly

"Bye Judy" she mumbled

Judy just smiled

"Come here San" She opened her arms out and Santana didn't hesitate to move in and hug the older woman.

"Thank you…for everything" Santana whispered

"You're welcome"

They pulled out of the hug only to be pulled back in when Brittany wrapped her arms around the two.

"Group hug! Come on Quinn" Brittany yelled

Quinn just laughed as she joined in on the hug.

Once Judy left the three girls headed back inside, they had ordered pizza before Judy left so it would only be a few minutes till it got there so they set up the table and got some drinks. Quinn made her way into the living room and quickly called Rachel.

"Hey"

"Hello gorgeous, did your mom get off safely?"

"Yep, she just left. You should have seen how much luggage she took."

"But what about my list?'

Quinn laughed

"Yeah she lost it"

"I told you I should have given her several copies"

"Anyway I just wanted to call you and let you know that tomorrow be prepared to be wooed" Quinn smirked

"Wooed hey? Well then I will be setting my hopes up high so you better deliver Miss Fabray"

"Oh I will." Quinn laughed, she then softly added "I love you Rach"

"I love you too"

The doorbell rang and Santana went to answer it

"I better go, foods here. I'll see you tomorrow at 5 o'clock, alright?"

"Yep, I'll see you then"

"Ok bye"

"Bye sweetie"

Quinn hung up and went to join the others in the dining room.

After finishing off the pizza Brittany had to go home so Santana dropped her off and when she came back her and Quinn decided to watch a movie.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Santana asked with a smirk

"What do you mean?" Quinn replied trying to look innocent.

"You know what I mean" She replied and added a crude hand gesture for fun.

Quinn blushed

"Come on, I need to tell you if it's going to be lame or not" Santana urged her on

"Well I was going to make a nice romantic meal and then…you know"

"Ok well you don't want the meal to be too heavy otherwise you'll get cramps and that's no fun."

"Good point, noted. What else?"

"Well candles are always good but then that can get distracting because you'll be constantly worried about them burning the house down and I don't think your mom would appreciate that."

"Ok so no candles"

"You could always just throw a scarf over the lamp to make it more romantic, also rose petals sound like a good idea but really it just gets messy and if you ever decide to use melted chocolate or whipped cream I advise you to consider doing it either in the bathroom or on tiled floor because that shit gets everywhere. Ooh you know what would be really good, play some soft music in the background and if you want it to be really special then use your words but not dirty talk just you know tell how much you love her and how beautiful she is…I swear sometimes that works better than foreplay…what?" she asked when she noticed Quinn staring at her

"Nothing…it's just…I never knew"

"Knew what?"

"That underneath that hard exterior lies the heart of a hopeless romantic" Quinn giggled

"Shut up!" Santana hissed before throwing a pillow at the blonde.

* * *

Ok so this chapter was mostly done to set up the next one which will be Saturday! Yay! Sexytimes! I also wanted to show Santana becoming a part of the Fabray family, which is a set up for the sequel which is set in the future. Yes there will be a sequel! Though it will be a bit more drama filled then this story and a bit more angst but there will also be good times too. So hopefully you will all give it a go and hopefully you will enjoy it.


	29. Chapter 18

The time has come…the walrus said to talk of many things…well my lovelies this is it the final stretch of this little story of mine.

This chapter is going to be a long chapter so I'm breaking it up into two parts the first part focuses heavily on the Brittana side and is kind of a set up for the sequel so I wanted to get that done first and save all of Faberry to part two without any interruptions as this will most likely be the last two chapters of the story there maybe be an epilogue though but really who knows? I certainly don't…I hope you enjoy!

* * *

~^~^~ Saturday Morning ~^~^~

Saturday had finally arrived; Quinn woke up bright and early with a goofy grin plastered on her face she could not wait till tonight. The blonde spent most of the morning cleaning up the house with a little help from Santana. The brunette mostly just stood around and mocked her. Quinn decided to quickly head out to the store to get a few things but something made her stop when she passed her old church. It had been so long since she had been there. It wasn't that she had stopped believing in god. That was far from the truth. She still prayed and followed the teachings of Christ; she just didn't feel the need to go to a building full of judgmental eyes to worship the Lord. But for some reason she had this sudden urge to go into the Church. Maybe she needed some closure; this building represented her old life, her life with her father.

She walked up the aisle and sat down in one of the pews, she took out one of the old looking bibles that were in the little pocket of the other seat in front of her. She flipped through the book not really reading it when it stopped at the book of Ruth. This had always been Quinn's favourite; she sat there quietly just reading the first few chapters of the book letting the words wash over her. When she had finished she closed the book and placed it back in its resting place and looked up at the big gold cross that was hanging up the front. She clasped her hands together and began to pray.

"Dear God, thank you so much for this year. Thank you for giving me and my mother a second chance at rebuilding our relationship. Thank you for letting her be herself and not who she was when she was with my father, she's happy and that's all I could ever want for her. Also thank you for Mercedes she's one of my best friends I don't know what I would have done without her. Thank you for her and Kurt and Brittany and yes even Santana but most of all thank you for bringing Rachel into my life. I know what we have isn't a sin I mean hello Ruth and Naomi, also I know that love can never be a sin. So even though you have blessed me with all of this goodness there is just one tiny little thing I need your help with. God please, please let tonight go well. Please don't let me come to fast. I know this is a weird thing to ask but I am begging you I need tonight to be perfect not just for me but for Rachel. Thank you. Amen."

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly at the feeling she would always get when she prayed. She got up and was about to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder she turned around and was greeted with Father Tim. Quinn never liked the man he reminded her of her own father and he was kind of creepy.

"Hello Miss Fabray it's been a long time" He said as he gave her a soft smile.

"Hello Father…yeah it has been a while I guess."

"I've been in Africa for a few months I'm trying to catch up with my old parishioners so I'm glad I ran into you today how have you been?"

"Good…I've been good, busy with school and stuff" Quinn replied, she tried to take a look at her watch for the time without being too obvious.

"Ah yes your studies are important I'm sure your father is very proud"

Quinn just gave him a tight forced smile and nodded. Obviously he hadn't heard about her pregnancy or about her Father leaving his family.

"Yes my father is a very proud man. Wasn't pride one of the seven sins?" Quinn replied

Father Tim just laughed

"So what were you praying for?"

Quinn's face paled

"Umm…world peace"

"Now that is something we all need to pray for. Not to ask for our own selfish needs and pleasures but for the world as a whole to be a more peaceful place"

"Yep…totally" Quinn replied trying to think of a way to leave.

"So tell me are you still seeing that sweet Hudson boy?"

Quinn couldn't help but be repulsed by that suggestion, Father Tim noticed

"I take it you're not?"

"God No!...sorry"

"That's alright. So nobody new then?" He asked as he leered at her a little bit.

Quinn had almost forgotten how creepy Father Tim was. Not wanting to be there any more Quinn thought of the perfect thing to say to effectively give her a way out and to also maybe piss the old creepy guy off.

"Yes actually I'm dating Rachel Berry an incredibly hot Jewish girl." She smiled sweetly at the man.

Well now that shut him up Quinn would have laughed at the look on his face but she took his shock as an opportunity to leave.

~^~^~ The Berry Residence ~^~^~

Rachel was full of excitement when she woke up that morning she was bouncing off the walls, which concerned her fathers a little bit.

"Honey did you get into the coffee this morning?" Leroy asked

"Nope" Rachel replied as she danced her way through the kitchen as she made her breakfast.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked as he looked at his husband with a concerned look on his face

"Yep" Rachel replied

"Ok then" Leroy said slowly not really believing her.

"So what are your plans for today?" Michael asked

"I'm staying over at Quinn's tonight" Rachel said with a massive smile

"Alone?" Her daddy asked

"No Daddy, Quinn will be there and Santana and Brittany" Ok so she was maybe telling a little white lie but what her fathers didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Both Berry men narrowed their eyes in suspicion at their daughter

Later that morning Rachel was shocked then a little scared to find Santana Lopez standing at her front door.

"Santana…w-what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry I'm not here to kill you. Can I come in?"

"Oh yes of course where are my manners? Please do come in. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, this won't take long."

The two girls headed into the living room and took a seat. Awkwardness ensued.

"So…was there a particular reason for your visit?" Rachel asked a little nervously.

"Look Berry…Rachel…I just…ok I'm not very good with this so…"

"Santana just spit it out ok your kinda of unnerving me at the moment…maybe if you insult my clothing you will be able to find your voice"

Santana smirked

"Well you do look like an old lady hooker"

Rachel smiled

"There…that feel better?"

"Yeah it did thanks" Santana smiled.

"You're welcome, now what did you want to say?"

Santana took a deep breath

"I just wanted to…I wanted to say I'm sorry…for what happened with me and Quinn"

Rachel was a little shocked at the sincerity of the other girl's words and she was a little touched by the fact that she had come over and had apologised.

"Thank you…that means a lot."

"Yeah well…whatever" The Latina looked away.

Rachel just smiled at her bashfulness. Santana looked at the girl and was a little worried.

"You're not going to hug me are you?"

Rachel laughed

"No"

"Good, because that would just be weird."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what the question is"

"It's about the kiss"

"Oh…um…yeah sure"

"Why did it happen? I mean I know what Quinn has told me but…why did you kiss her?" Rachel asked

Santana sighed

"Honestly? I have no idea. An easy excuse would be for me to say that I just wanted to mess with her and you and that I just have a thing for blondes but that's not why it happened. I think the real reason why I kissed Quinn was because I love her"

Rachel's eyes went wide then they filled with anger

"Not like that" Santana quickly replied

"Explain" Rachel replied harshly

"Me and Q have always had a strange friendship. At the beginning it was just the three of us, Me, Quinn and Britt. We were inseparable but then high school happened and well we grew apart. Britt and I fell for each other, Quinn got pregnant and things just fell apart. Anyway we managed to repair our friendship when she came out to us and it was like old times."

"Ok I don't see how this explains the kiss" Rachel interrupted.

"When we finally had our friendship back I realised something…I realised that I had missed her so much and that having her back was like the best thing in the world…well second best to having sex with Brittany because well hello the girl has like a magic tongue"

Rachel just rolled her eyes

"But anyway I realised that I loved Quinn…she was like the sister I never had."

"So you kissed her because you love her like a sister? That's messed up Santana"

The Latina just rolled her eyes

"Yes I do realise that. That's why when it happened I was completely repulsed by it. I think the reason why it happened was because we both knew we loved each other but it was complicated and we didn't understand it…after it happened…we got it. I know that doesn't really make much sense and I'm not sure I fully understand it either but that's the best explanation I can give"

Rachel nodded, trying her best to follow the other girl's words.

"I'm not sure I will ever understand the relationship you two have and I'm not going to waste my energy trying to because I doubt I'll figure it out…all I can say is that as long as you two don't kiss ever again…I will be happy."

Santana just nodded.

"Don't worry these lips are for Brittany and her only"

"Good to know…where is Brittany anyway?"

It was a rarity to have just one of them; they were never usually seen without the other joined at the hip. Santana sighed then made a weird face.

"What?' Rachel asked

"She's over at Wheezy's house with Kurt and Tina"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because they're over there discussing our wedding. God knows what they are planning especially with Hummel and the lady demon making suggestions and you know Brittany she can't say no to people" Santana complained.

Rachel just laughed and patted her on the shoulder in sympathy.

~^~^~ Wheezy's…err Mercedes' House ~^~^~

The four friends were all sitting in Mercedes' room with piles of Wedding magazines that Kurt had brought over he still had them from his time as Wedding Planner for his dad and Carol's wedding.

"Ok Britt so have you decided who is going to be your maid of honour?" Kurt asked

Brittany smiled and nodded

"Rachel"

"Really? I didn't know you two were that close" He asked

"Well when you give someone a lap dance it tends to bring you closer…See Mercedes and Tina if you had let me give you one you could have been my maid of honour" The blonde replied

Kurt looked far too amused at that.

"Damn…I guess we lucked out" Mercedes joked to Tina who just laughed

"Yeah, I would give you one now but Santana told me I couldn't give other people any more lap dances only her" Brittany said sadly.

"Anyway moving on…Have you thought about bride's maids, flower girls and ring bearers?"

"Oh yeah that's what I was going to tell you guys. Mercedes and Tina I want you to be the flower girls"

Kurt laughed

"Um…Britt usually kids do that" Tina replied

"I know but I think you guys would be cute flower girls"

Tina and Mercedes looked at each other not really liking the idea

"You also get to be bride's maids" Brittany added

This made the two girls smile

"Really?" Tina asked

"Of course! You too Kurt"

"Joy!" He replied happily.

"Ok so now that's settled let's get down to the actual wedding" Mercedes added

"I want it outside" Brittany excitedly replied

"Hmm…that could go well with my idea of releasing 200 doves it would mean less pooping incidents" Kurt muttered to himself

"Are you going to have a limo?" Tina asked

"Ooh you know what you should do? You should arrive in a horse drawn carriage like Lady Di" Kurt added

Brittany's smile grew wide at that suggestion

"Or you could have a theme wedding!" Tina jumped in

"Oh my god Tina that is a great idea…I'm thinking masks, I'm thinking dresses I am think a grand masquerade ball!" Kurt replied excitedly

"OR how about a princess wedding theme" Tina added

"Ooh Santana can be Princess Jasmine she loves that movie…I want to be Bambi" Brittany said

"Sweetie Bambi wasn't a princess…Bambi was a boy" Kurt replied

"Ok am I the only one who thinks a theme wedding is tacky?" Mercedes asked

"No, for once we agree on something" came a voice from behind the little group.

They turned around and a huge smile appeared on Brittany's face. She jumped up and flung her arms around Santana giving her a big sloppy kiss as well.

"Hi" Brittany smiled when she pulled away

"Hey" Santana softly replied

Brittany took the brunette's hand and dragged her over to the group and sat them down. Brittany was pretty much sitting in Santana's lap…Santana didn't mind.

"So what did I miss?" The Latina asked

"Well there's doves, princesses, masks and male bride's maids" Mercedes answered

Santana did not look impressed.

"San we need to get you a ring" Brittany spoke up while she played with the brunette's hands that were wrapped around her waist.

"I don't need a ring, I just need you" Santana whispered as she rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder

There was a chorus of 'Awws' Santana looked embarrassed.

"But then how will everyone know that your mine?" Brittany asked

"Well when we get married I'll have a ring tattooed on my finger." Santana suggested

Brittany smiled at that.

"Where's Quinn? Shouldn't she be here to help I mean she is your maid of honour…I assume" Kurt asked

"She's too busy planning her special sexytimes night with Rachel" Brittany replied

"Her what?" Tina asked a little confused

"They're going to have sex tonight and Quinn is trying to make it special." Santana clarified.

Looking mildly disturbed by that piece of information Kurt asked

"Why what's so special about tonight?"

"This will be their first time." Brittany replied

"Really?" Tina asked a little shocked

"Uh huh…Ooh San I remembered to tell Rachel about the multiple orgasms because of Quinn's problem and how it helped you with yours"

Santana went bright red.

"I didn't have a problem" Santana quickly replied trying to save her dignity.

"Yeah you did, you came too fast then cried about it and then I had to that thing with my tongue? Remember?"

Santana could have just died while the others tried not to laugh…they failed

"Over share Britt" The Latina mumbled as she tried to hide her face in Brittany's shoulder.

"ANYWAY…back to the wedding" Mercedes jumped in before things got even more disturbing.

"What are you doing with your bachelorette parties? Are you going to have one each or together?" Kurt asked

"Separate…so you guys get to go to two!" Brittany smiled

"Just so you know Quinn is planning mine…expect strippers" Santana spoke up from behind Brittany

"Male strippers?" Tina asked with a hopeful smile

"Tina their lesbians what do you think?" Mercedes replied dryly

Tina's smile faded, Kurt laughed

"You're going too Hummel" Santana added

The laughter stopped

"Ooh I want strippers too!" Brittany added with an excited smile

Their three friends did not share her excitement.

"San can we go home? All this talk about strippers is making me want to have sex" Brittany asked.

"We can't Quinn is there remember? We told her we'd stay out of the house today and tonight. That's why we're having this stupid sleep over at Wheezy's place"

Mercedes, Tina and Kurt tried to not listen to the two girls but that was made difficult as they apparently never heard of whispering or you know…a filter between their brains and their mouths.

"Well we can't have sex here, unless…Mercedes-"

"NO!"

Brittany sighed in disappointment

~^~^~ The Fabray House ~^~^~

Quinn was freaking out. It was noon and she was almost at the point of having a panic attack. Everything was fine when she got home from the store, she put the food away and started to organise her room for the big night when it suddenly dawned on her what was actually going to happen tonight. It wasn't like they had never done anything before, Quinn had gone down on Rachel and they have seen each other naked well half naked on Quinn's part so it's not like it was going to be completely new. Maybe it was this time it was more than just the act itself. It wasn't just about the physical it was the emotional as well. This was a big step in their relationship and the pressure to make it perfect and be able to last long enough was getting to Quinn.

"Oh my god, I can't do this" Quinn mumbled to herself as she sat on the floor in her room.

~^~^~ The Berry House ~^~^~

Rachel was upstairs in her room freaking out. Soon after Santana left it finally dawned on Rachel what was going to happen tonight. On the outside she looked confident and sure of herself like she always did but on the inside she was petrified. She had never had sex before, she still wasn't sure what to do and then Brittany's talk about multiple orgasms just added more pressure to an already stressful situation for the tiny diva. Rachel was a mixture of conflicting emotions. On the one hand she was excited about tonight she couldn't wait to finally do this with the girl she loved but on the other hand she was scared that maybe it was too soon, maybe they should wait. She did have her life plan to think about she wasn't supposed to have sex till she was 25. But she wanted Quinn, like really, really wanted her.

"I can't do this" Rachel muttered to herself.

~^~^~ Mercedes' House ~^~^~

They spent several hours coming up with various ideas for the wedding but Santana hated every single one of them.

"I am not wearing a suit!" Santana yelled

"But you would look hot in a tux" Brittany sighed

"Britt…why do I have to wear the suit?"

"Because you're obviously the man of the relationship" Mercedes snickered

"Hey! That's offensive!" Santana snapped

"Yeah and anyway we all know Brittany wears the pants in their relationship" Kurt replied

Santana glared and looked offended, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt laughed while Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Whatever I hate you all" Santana grumbled

"Well you're not being very helpful here Santana you keep rebuffing every idea we have"

"That's because all of your ideas are stupid Lady Face"

Kurt just rolled his eyes

"Look all I want is to have a simple ceremony outdoors with my friends who will be there to celebrate the fact that I want to spend the rest of my days with the love of my life ok? I don't want or need 200 fucking doves to be released or…or horses and carriages and themes to tell the world how much I love Brittany I just want you guys there and my wife alright?" Santana snapped.

There was silence, Mercedes and Tina looked surprised, and Kurt held his hand over his heart with a silly grin on his face. Brittany just beamed at her girl.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Santana asked a little worried.

"I love you San" Brittany said with so much emotion behind her words

"I love you too but that doesn't explain why everyone is looking at me weird"

"I think your idea sounds perfect" Kurt replied in all honesty

"Well yeah that's because I'm awesome" Santana replied instantly.

The little group spent the rest of the day just hanging out and having fun. It was a little odd considering Santana had never in her life hung out with them before, surprisingly she didn't mind and neither did the others. The wedding wasn't brought up again because it was doing Santana's head in. They had two years to plan they didn't need to do it all in one day. It was getting late in the afternoon so they decided to get into their PJs and start the movie marathon early. Mercedes came into the den with two bowls of popcorn and Kurt carried the bottles of soda while Tina set up the movie.

"Where's Brittany?" Mercedes asked

"Shower I think" Tina answered

"But Santana is in the shower" Kurt replied

The colour drained from Mercedes' face

"Oh hell No! I'm going to kill their horny asses!" Mercedes yelled

"You might want to invest in some bleach…or maybe ask Ms. Pillsbury where she gets her sanitisers from" Tina replied with a sympathetic look.

Half an hour later the two Cheerios came down into the den looking very happy. Mercedes…not so much.

"Finally decided to join us then?" Kurt snickered

"You're just jealous" Santana smirked as she playfully pinched Brittany's ass making her squeal

"Sadly I am" Kurt sighed

"Well not about the sex with a girl because…eww"

"Aww poor Kurt, we need to set you up with someone" Brittany said as she took a seat next to the boy.

"Then you can have amazing boy-sex" She added, making Kurt blush

"Speaking of boy-sex have you done it with Puck yet Wheezy?" Santana smirked

It was Mercedes' turn to blush

"Not that it's any of your business but no we haven't"

"Really?" Brittany asked a little shocked

"Why not?" Santana asked

"Because we just haven't…I don't want to rush things"

"Pfft" Was Santana's response.

Suddenly the shrill ring of Santana's phone broke through. She looked down at the caller ID and just laughed.

"Hey Q, what's up?" Santana answered her phone with a smirk.

It was quarter to five, Rachel was going to be there soon so she wasn't sure why the blonde was calling

"Ok, Quinn calm down…no I said…will you shut up for a minute? Look everything will be fine…yes trust me…yes I'm alone at the moment" She smirked.

Brittany lent in closer so she could hear, the others snickered quietly

"Ok…I don't know just do what you think she'll like…well usually Britt and I do everything…one to begin with then add another…"

Brittany giggled, while the others were beginning to look a little horrified at the direction of this conversation.

"Well yeah you could always add a third but only if she likes it…I'm sure she will I mean what girl wouldn't?...just make sure it's wet before you put it in there…"

Ok now they were definitely horrified at the conversation.

"Yes trust me I've done it like a million times…ok…have fun!" Santana hung up with a smirk

"Ok that was disturbing" Kurt spoke up

Santana just laughed.

"So back to Wheezy's non-sex life…what are you waiting for?" Santana asked

"Can we please not talk about this?" Mercedes replied

"Fine, let's talk about Tina and Mike" Santana smiled

"Do you think about anything other than sex?" Kurt asked

"Nope" Brittany answered for her

"If Mercedes isn't talking then neither am I" Tina replied

"You guys are boring" The Latina grumbled

"Kurt are you a top or a bottom?" Brittany asked

The boy turned a pretty shade of pink at the question

"Britt I've never had sex so I wouldn't know" he answered

"Oh…well I think you'd be a top"

"What? Na uh he would totally be a bottom" Santana disagreed

"I don't know…I can picture him as a top" Brittany mused

"OK can we please stop picturing me and discussing this?" Kurt butted in

"I agree" Tina added

"Now Tina would definitely be a top" Santana added

To which Brittany nodded in agreement. Tina looked a little happy about that

"What about Puck and Mercedes?" Brittany asked

"Hmmm that's actually a tough one…what do you guys think?" Santana asked looking over at Tina and Kurt.

"Umm…I thought we weren't talking about this anymore?" Mercedes interrupted

"Yeah well you all got boring so were talking about it" Santana argued

"I think Mercedes would be a top" Tina mused

"I don't know I mean I would have picked Puck" Kurt added

"That is a tricky one…Mercedes let us know once you've done it" Santana replied

Mercedes just rolled her eyes.

"What about you two?" She then asked

"What about us?" Brittany replied

"Well who is the top?"

"Brittany" "ME" the two girls replied at the same time.

The three looked a little shocked

"What? I like to be dominated" Santana replied with a shrug

"And I like to dominate" Brittany quickly added with a smile

"Ok this conversation is getting too personal can we please just watch a movie now?" Mercedes asked

~^~^~ 5pm at the Fabray House ~^~^~

The doorbell rang at precisely 5 o'clock; Quinn nervously opened the door and greeted Rachel.

"Hey" The blonde smiled

"Hey" The brunette smiled back.

* * *

Mwhahaha yes I just left you with a cliff-hanger god I'm such a bitch…but I feel no guilt.

Ok I promise the next chapter will be completely 100% Faberry are you excited? lol


	30. Chapter 19

And here we are…sorry for making you wait

I hope you enjoy, it was a little daunting writing this chapter because I wanted it to be good and live up to your expectations. So hopefully you aren't disappointed.

Bonus points to anyone who can spot the Buffy reference. I'll give you a hint, it's a quote.

Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes it was late when I wrote this.

Also there will be an epilogue to wrap up this little tale of mine.

* * *

Quinn arrived home from her little trip to the store and the Church; she quickly put the food away and headed up to her room. She took a look around and started to plan what she was going to do. Santana told her no candles for safety reasons so Quinn took out all of her different scarfs and looked for the best one to help set the mood. Red: Not unless you want it to look like the Red Light district of Amsterdam…Blue: Made the room look cold and sterile, brown…no. Purple: Not too bad, it was warm and soft and blocked out enough light to make it romantic without making it too dark as well. Purple it is. After that important job was over Quinn went about cleaning up her room making it spotless. She then had her mini freak out but soon recovered when she got a simple 'I love you' text from Rachel.

After calming herself down Quinn looked over at the clock which indicated that it was now 2pm. Quinn headed downstairs to begin preparing the food. She had decided to make a salad with some vegan type meat substitute thing Quinn really had no idea what the hell it was but Rachel seemed to like it so that's all that matters. She cut up the vegetables and decided to set up the table while she had the time on her hands.

~^~^~ 2pm Berry Residence ~^~^~

Rachel has always considered herself to be a very organised person, she had routines and she stuck to them no matter what. She liked things to be organised, she would possibly classify herself to be a little OCD but not to the extent of Ms. Pillsbury she just liked things to be in order. So when Michael came into his daughter's bed room to ask if she wanted something for lunch he was a little shocked to see her room turned completely upside down with clothes everywhere.

"Rachel…honey what's going on?"

Rachel came storming out of her closet with several shirts in her hands and a crazy look in her eye

"I have nothing to wear! I have no clothes!" She yelled while dramatically shaking her fists that were holding her clothes.

Michael looked a little scared, then confused, then scared again.

"Um…sweetie you've got lots of pretty clothes"

"No I don't! I have argyle and god why do all my shirts have such stupid things on them? Why can't I dress like a grown up?" Rachel asked while holding up a top with a pony on it.

Michael looked at his daughter in fear; he then slowly backed out of her room trying not to make any sudden movements. Once the door was closed he heard Rachel groan in frustration and what sounded like something hitting the bedroom door.

~^~^~ Fabray Residence ~^~^~

Quinn's room which she spent a good hour cleaning up was now a complete mess. There were clothes everywhere. Quinn was in her underwear standing in the middle of her room trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted to look nice, but nothing too flashy but then nothing too casual either.

She grabbed a few outfits and held them up to her body and looked in the mirror to see if it looked alright.

"Hello Rachel, please do come in and oh yes let us pray for I look like I should be in a nunnery!" Quinn mocked herself then threw that outfit on the floor and picked up another.

"Hey hot stuff I be glad you iz here coz wez be going to be bangin all night long" Quinn tried and fail at her ghetto speak with her next outfit.

Quinn groaned in frustration then grabbed one of her dresses

"Hey, sweet thing I hope you've had a good time and oh I charge by the hour"

Quinn sighed as she threw the dress onto her bed

"I have nothing!"

~^~^~ 4:45pm ~^~^~

Quinn was rushing around in the kitchen, the meal was ready, the table was set and the dessert was almost done. Quinn had managed to find something to wear it was just a nice pair of jeans and a nice top, casual but still nice…Quinn hated it, but she was running out of time to change her mind now. The flustered blonde was beginning to panic again so she decided to call Santana for some guidance.

"I can't do this Santana! What the hell am I going to do?...don't tell me to calm down!...are you sure?...are you alone at the moment?….San I'm kind of freaking out here I don't know what to do what do I do?...Well what do you and Britt do?...Ok, ok ooh also how many spoonful's of sugar do I put in this dessert you told me to make?...Only two? Are you sure, maybe I should add more Rachel has a sweet tooth…Ok, I hope she likes it…I guess ok so the sugar goes in and then I put the base in the oven?...Why does it have to be wet? Are you sure you know what you're talking about?...alright, thanks well I better go…bye."

Quinn hung up and quickly followed her friend's instructions.

~^~^~ 5pm at the Fabray House ~^~^~

The doorbell rang at precisely 5 o'clock; Quinn nervously opened the door and greeted Rachel.

"Hey" The blonde smiled

"Hey" The brunette smiled back.

"You look nice" Quinn complimented the girl as she took her coat and hung it up.

"Oh…thanks, I just threw this old thing on…you look nice too" Rachel replied

"Thanks" Quinn smiled

The two girls stood in the hallway in an awkward mess. They looked at each other then began to giggle.

"This is weird isn't?" Quinn finally spoke

"A little bit"

"Well it shouldn't be…I mean we've been together for a while now so…"

"How about we just not think about it?" Rachel suggested

"Yeah…we'll just eat and talk and let things just…happen…no pressure"

Rachel smiled "Sounds good"

"Ok well dinner is ready so we should probably head into the dining room"

"And by dinner you mean something you cooked or are we having 'pizza' again?" Rachel asked with a laugh

"Ha ha…yes I cooked and no it is not pizza"

The girls headed into the dining room, Quinn pulled Rachel's chair out for her and served her, her meal. It was a vegetable salad with that weird vegan meat stuff.

"I hope you like it…I wasn't sure" Quinn spoke nervously just as Rachel was about to take a bite

"Quinn it's delicious" Rachel had a big smile on her face

Quinn smiled proudly, in all honesty it wasn't that great, it wasn't terrible but Rachel didn't want to upset Quinn. The two continued to eat their meal and chat about their day and random stuff. It helped to quell their nerves and it made the awkwardness fade away.

"I had an interesting visitor today" Rachel said

"Oh? Who? It wasn't Finn was it?" Quinn asked

Rachel rolled her eyes

"No it wasn't Finn, it was Santana"

Quinn was a little shocked, Santana hadn't mentioned that she was going over there and now she was a little nervous

"What did she want? She didn't hurt you did she?"

Rachel just laughed

"No she…she came over to apologise actually"

"Umm…are we talking about our Santana Lopez? Or a different Santana?" Quinn looked confused

"We only know one Santana, Quinn"

"But she never apologises and means it…well she does with Britt but that's it"

"Well she apologised to me and I think she meant it"

"What did she apologise for?"

"For kissing you" Rachel simply replied

Quinn looked down a little guilty

"Hey, I didn't mean to bring it up to make you feel bad. You know I've forgiven you I think I understand why it happened and I'm not worried about it happening again."

"It will never happen again"

"I know"

After that touching moment Rachel started to giggle

"What?"

"Oh it's just after she apologised I had to practically push her out of the door because she was too scared to go over to Mercedes' house"

"Why?" Quinn asked laughing at the idea of a scared Santana

"Because Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were all over there planning their wedding"

"Oh god…that would scare me too"

"I can't believe they are getting married…well no I can believe it because those two were meant for each other but it's still a little surreal"

"I know. When we were little we would always play house and Brittany was always the mother, Santana was always the dad and I was either their daughter, the fairy god mother or their neighbour"

Rachel laughed

"They would always have two kids and I would always have four with my 'husband' who was conveniently played by Natalie Harris"

"Who?"

"My old next door neighbour, she was a year older than us and I had the biggest girl crush on her…you'd think that would have tipped me off. I was devastated when she moved away" Quinn laughed

"How old were you?"

"Like six years old"

"Aww, Quinn that is adorable"

The blonde girl blushed

"I'm not sure if I can picture Santana with kids though" Rachel added

"I don't know…I think she would be a good mom…she'd definitely be an over-protective mother"

Rachel nodded in agreement then a terrified look appeared on her face

"Rach what is it?" Quinn asked a little concerned

"I just pictured an army of mini-Santana's and it was not pretty"

Quinn just burst out laughing.

"Well let's just pray that Brittany will be the one to have the kids" The blonde replied

After they finished their meal they moved on to dessert, which was a big hit. Quinn had to make a mental note to thank Santana for that. They then moved into the living room to watch a movie. They sat down on the couch practically on top of each other.

"Ooh wait before I forget I got you something" Rachel spoke as she leaned over for her bag

"You didn't have to get me anything"

"I know, but I wanted to" Rachel smiled bashfully as she handed over the small gift

Quinn took the box and slowly opened it when she saw it she couldn't help the huge smile that grew on her face. Inside the box was a silver locket with a small photo of the two girls. It was one that had been taken during the summer. Neither girl was facing the camera; they were facing each other with silly goofy love sick grins on their faces. It had always been Quinn's favourite photo of the two of them.

"Rach" she whispered in awe "It's beautiful"

"So you like it?" The brunette asked nervously

"I love it"

"Good, because it was either that or a lifetime subscription to Playboy magazine" Rachel joked making Quinn laugh out loud.

"Put it on me" She asked as she handed it over and turned around pulling her hair out of the way.

Rachel took the necklace and placed it delicately around Quinn's neck clasping it together Quinn turned around as Rachel traced the fine chain with her fingers. The brunette looked up into Quinn's eyes and smiled.

"There's an inscription on it" she whispered as she turned it over

Engraved on the back were the words: _R & Q Forever and Always_

Quinn couldn't help the tears that began to well up in her eyes

"Hey don't cry. It was supposed to make you happy" Rachel cooed

"I am happy…you make me so happy. But now I feel bad because I don't have anything for you"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do and it's the best gift I could ever ask for"

"Well what is it?"

"You" Rachel smiled

Quinn smiled back before leaning in and capturing the brunette's lips with her own.

"Wow that was so cheesy" Quinn giggled when she pulled away from Rachel making the other girl blush then hit her on the arm

"It's called being romantic Quinn" Rachel laughed

"I didn't say I didn't like the cheese. In fact I love cheese and all its cheesy goodness" Quinn smirked

"You are a strange person sometimes"

"It's part of my charm" Quinn shrugged and gave her a playful wink

"Oh is that what you call it?"

"Admit it you love it"

"I love you" Rachel smiled

"I love you too" Quinn replied before she leant back in and captured the brunette's lips once more.

Rachel brought her hands up and threaded her fingers in Quinn's golden locks as she deepened the kiss. Quinn placed her hands awkwardly on Rachel's hips. The way they were sitting wasn't very helpful so Quinn lightly pushed Rachel so she was laying on the couch as Quinn hovered above her. Rachel ran her left hand down and placed it on Quinn's hip and slowly inched its way under her girlfriend's top tracing small circles on the exposed skin. Quinn moved herself so she was now comfortably situated between Rachel's legs as she kissed her way down the brunette's neck

In a throaty and raspy voice Rachel spoke

"Let's go up to your room"

Quinn slowly pulled away from Rachel's neck and looked deep into her eyes. What she found was overwhelming. She saw desire, need, lust and most of all love and trust. Quinn gave her a soft smile as she nodded. The blonde slowly got up and helped Rachel off of the couch. The two girls, hand in hand made their way up to Quinn's bedroom. Filled with trepidation Quinn closed her bedroom door and turned the lock. She couldn't risk anybody interrupting them, not now, not this night. But as soon as the door was closed and the lock turned the sound of Quinn's phone came blaring through the silence. Quinn groaned in frustration and Rachel just gave her a small smile.

Quinn quickly picked her phone up ready to turn it off when she saw the caller ID. Sighing she looked up at Rachel

"It's my mom"

"Of course it is" Rachel muttered to herself as she took a seat on her girlfriend's bed.

"I'm sorry but I've gotta take this otherwise she won't stop calling."

Rachel just nodded as Quinn gave her an apologetic smile

"Hey mom…yes everything is fine…yes Santana is fine…no she's out at the moment…I don't know with Brittany somewhere…no I'm not all alone at the house…um…Mercedes, Tina and Rachel are here"

Rachel smirked and raised her eyebrow, Quinn just shrugged

"Yeah like a girl's night in…no not that kind of girls night…yes mom Mercedes and Tina are straight…I'm sure…yes Tina has a boyfriend and so does Mercedes"

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle

"I don't know watching some movies then then sleeping I guess…yes mom I know…mom I'm not going to do that with Rachel while my friends are in the room we're not Santana and Brittany…mom I gotta go…because I'm missing the movie and it was just about to get to the good part…"

Quinn winked at Rachel, who tried to hold in her laugh.

"Ok…yes…I love you too…ok bye"

Quinn rolled her eyes then laughed as she turned her phone off and placed it back on her desk and then looked back at Rachel who was giggling.

"She thought we were going to have a foursome with Tina and Mercedes" Quinn groaned

"She actually said that?" Rachel laughed

Quinn nodded

"Maybe it's your mom who is addicted to sex"

Quinn scrunched up her face at that

"Oh ew, Rach way to ruin the mood I don't want that in my head while I have my way with you"

Rachel just laughed.

"Come here" Rachel beckoned with an outstretched hand

Quinn didn't hesitate as she took a few steps towards her girlfriend and entwined their fingers together. Rachel looked up at Quinn and in a soft yet commanding voice she told Quinn

"Have your way with me"

Quinn smiled as she leant down and kissed Rachel moving them both up towards the headboard of the bed settling down to get comfortable. Wanting to deepen the kiss Quinn grazed her tongue against the brunette's bottom lip wanting access which was given immediately. Quinn moved to straddle the girl beneath her as she gently ran her hands underneath Rachel's top and began to trace her fingers along Rachel's stomach slowly inching higher.

"Get me out of these clothes" Rachel mumbled against Quinn's lips

The blonde smiled into the kiss as she bright her hands to the hem of Rachel's top, the brunette sat them both up to help Quinn get rid of the offending piece of clothing. While they were in this position Quinn decided it was the best time to get rid of her own top. Rachel took this opportunity to run her hands up Quinn's stomach then up to her chest, smirking at the front clasp of the lacy red bra that Quinn was wearing she brought her hands up and quickly undid it. She slowly slid the straps over Quinn's ivory shoulders then finally removing it all together. Without a moment's hesitation Rachel kissed her way down the valley of Quinn's breasts while taking one in her hand and gently squeezing making the blonde moan. Quinn began to slowly rock her hips desperate for some form of contact.

Rachel moves her mouth to the other breast and takes it into her mouth letting her tongue flick, suck, bite and soothe her then moving on to the other one. Quinn threads her fingers in Rachel's hair holding her in place and pulling her in closer. Rachel soon moves back up and captures Quinn's lips once more all the while she quickly undoes her own bra, taking it off and throwing it randomly in the room. Both girls moan when their bare chests come into contact. This was the second time that the two had gotten this far only this time there would be no interruptions.

Quinn gently pushed Rachel so she was laying back down and slowly began kissing her way down the brunette's neck, softly nipping at her collarbone then using her tongue to soothe the spot she ran her tongue down to her chest and took her right nipple into her mouth gently sucking and biting causing Rachel to gasp and then groan. The sounds alone that were coming from the girl beneath her was making this a little hard for Quinn to control herself but she was determined to see it through. After giving her nipple one last flick with her tongue Quinn quickly moved over to the other one giving it just as much attention. Quinn ran her hands up Rachel's legs and like always Quinn was glad Rachel wore skirts. She quickly found the zip and undid it then hooked her fingers under the material and slowly pulled them down. Quinn looked down at her girlfriend in awe.

"You're so gorgeous Rach" Quinn whispered

Rachel reached up and began to undo Quinn's pants. The blonde quickly got up and shed herself of the last remainder of clothing before climbing back onto the bed. This time she placed her leg between Rachel's thighs and slowly began to move her hand down the brunette's stomach just as she was about to reach that certain spot the blonde locked eyes with Rachel and with a small nod from the girl beneath her Quinn reaches down as she slowly runs hers fingers up and down Rachel's hot and wet centre. After a while Rachel begins to squirm needing more. Quinn senses this so she moves her fingers a little lower and teases the girl's entrance slowly dipping her fingertip inside.

"Please, Quinn" Rachel moans

"H-How many? I mean I don't want to hurt you" Quinn nervously asks

"Two"

Quinn nods then goes back to kissing her and when she pushes her tongue into Rachel's mouth she thrusts two fingers inside Rachel. Both girls moan at the sensation, Rachel for feeling fulfilled and Quinn for being inside her girlfriend.

"You're so tight" Quinn mumbled as she kissed along Rachel's throat.

After letting Rachel get used to the feeling Quinn began to slowly move in and out and Rachel soon began to move her hips to match Quinn's thrusts. The two girls began to form their own rhythm as Rachel moved her leg to come into contact with Quinn's centre she could feel the evidence of the blonde's arousal, she was drenched. The two began to move together faster, Quinn continued to pay loving attention to Rachel's breasts as she thrust her fingers inside her girlfriend and using her thumb to rub quick circles around her clit. Quinn could feel that Rachel was getting close she could also feel that she was getting close and she sent up a silent prayer that they could come together but her prayer was interrupted when she heard Rachel moan.

"Quinn…god I'm so close"

This did nothing for Quinn's own self-control but she was holding out, she could do this.

"Come for me Rach" Quinn whispered

And so she did. With a few final thrusts Quinn could feel Rachel clench around her fingers and pull her in deeper as the brunette arched her back as her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and as soon as this happened Quinn was coming too. The blonde helps her ride out her high until she falls back into the bed. Both breathing heavily Quinn manages to look up and sees a lazy yet very relaxed smile on Rachel face. And she swears she hears her whisper 'finally'. Quinn slowly pulls out of Rachel and wipes her fingers on her bed sheets before she brushes a few strands of Rachel's hair out of her face.

"That…that…I have no words" Rachel mumbles making Quinn grin.

"Just…just give me a sec and I-"

"It's ok Rach I already came" Quinn replied a little sadly.

Sure she managed to hold out long enough for Rachel but she kind of was looking forward to Rachel doing the same thing to her. Rachel shook her head and whispered

"It doesn't matter"

Before she flipped them over making Quinn squeak, and any protests were silenced when Rachel shoved her tongue down her throat. Rachel quickly slides her hand down Quinn's naked body and down to Quinn's clit rubbing it in tight circles.

"Mmm Rach I-" Quinn mumbled

But she was silenced when Rachel thrust two fingers inside the blonde causing the most erotic sound the brunette had ever heard come out of Quinn. It was almost like a growl, a moan and a whimper all rolled into one. Rachel thrust in and out at a fast pace until she could feel Quinn's walls begin to tighten. On the next thrust Rachel went in a deep as she could hitting that perfect spot inside the blonde and making her scream. The feeling of having Quinn clench at her fingers was almost enough to have Rachel coming all over again. It took several moments for Quinn to catch her breath again and when she did Rachel slowly removed her fingers and Quinn let out a small whimper at the loss.

"Wha…I…" Quinn tried but failed to speak

Rachel grinned as she gently kissed Quinn's lips as she moved to lay next to the blonde

"That's the amazing thing about women Quinn…we can have multiple orgasms." Rachel told her.

Quinn looks over at the brunette

"Now you tell me?" She asks with a bit of a glare

Rachel just giggles making Quinn laugh too.

The girls spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms and only stopping when they reach exhaustion, roughly around 3 o'clock in the morning.


	31. Chapter 20

Well this is it everyone. The final instalment of this crazy little story of mine.

Just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed

Like I said there will be a sequel of sorts, it will be set in the future and will focus on the girls and their new families. So keep an eye out for it, not sure when I will get it posted or what it will be called. Also I will now focus on finishing my other fic.

So till then, hope you enjoy…

* * *

~^~^~ Epilogue ~^~^~

Quinn woke up that morning with a goofy grin plastered on her face and a lot of sore muscles. She would have thought that after all those tortuous Cheerios workouts nothing could make her sore anymore. Well apparently going round after round of mind blowing sex with Rachel Barbra Berry will do it.

Quinn looked over and saw her girlfriend peacefully sleeping. The blonde could help but look at her, she was gorgeous and the whole sex hair and after-sex glow was totally working for the brunette.

"Stop watching me sleep it's creepy" Rachel mumbled

Quinn laughed

"Well if you're talking to me then technically you're not sleeping"

Rachel just grinning and threw her arm over Quinn's stomach and snuggled into her side resting her head of Quinn's chest.

"Mmmm your boobs are really comfy"

"Thank you" Quinn giggled

"You're welcome" Rachel yawned

"You're adorable"

Rachel opened her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend

"Only adorable?"

"Hmm…well your also pretty short and can be a bit of a diva sometimes" Quinn smirked

"Hey"

"But you're also very sexy and very beautiful and all mine"

Rachel smiled as she began to play with the necklace that she had given Quinn.

"Last night was amazing" The brunette sighed

"I agree…we totally need to do that again" Quinn replied

"Definitely"

~^~^~ That Afternoon ~^~^~

After finally getting out of bed and having a shower the girls headed down stairs to get some lunch. When they got to the kitchen they were greeted with the loud cheering and applause from Santana and Brittany causing both girls to blush.

"Well praise baby Jesus you two finally did it" Santana smirked

"Aww Sanny you're embarrassing them" Brittany cooed as she wrapped her arms around her two friends

"But it was awesome am I right?" The tall blonde whispered in Rachel's ear.

Rachel just giggled and nodded.

"Alright well this is a cause for celebration and I vote that you two leave so me and Britt can have our own night of wild girl on girl sex"

"San every night you have wild girl on girl sex with Brittany. Even if we are all home" Quinn reminded her

"Yeah but I was thinking of bringing out the whip tonight" The Latina smirked as Brittany's eyes lit up

Rachel and Quinn cringed at the mental images.

"Brittany what ideas did you come up with for your wedding?" Quinn asked to change the subject

Santana cringed then glared at the smirking Quinn Fabray.

"It is going to be awesome!" Brittany smiled

"Yeah, hey Britt why don't you take them into the living room and tell them all about it while I make you that sandwich?" Santana suggested

"Ok, come on guys" Brittany ushered them out of the kitchen

A while later Quinn came back to find Santana

"That must be one heck of a sandwich, you've been in here for over ten minutes."

"Nothing but the best for my girl"

"Pfft you just want to get out of talking about your wedding"

Santana just glared

"Well we could always talk about your bachelorette party" Quinn grinned

"Well there has to be strippers just to see the look on Wheezy's face when I order her a lap dance" Santana laughed and Quinn joined in.

"So everything went well last night?" The brunette asked sincerely

"It was…epic" Quinn sighed

"I swear if I had any doubts at all that I was gay last night totally proved that I am like one hundred precent totally gay because it was just…wow…women are just so much better" Quinn gushed

Santana just chuckled and nodded in agreement

"So everything went fine last night?" Brittany asked

The two girls were still in the living room while their girlfriends were in the kitchen.

"It was phenomenal" Rachel couldn't hold in her excitement

Brittany smiled at the shorter girl's enthusiasm.

"Multiple orgasms?" Brittany asked

Rachel blushed a little but smiled and nodded, Brittany sighed

"I'm sorry Rach"

Rachel looked a little confused

"For what?"

"Well all this talk about orgasms is like totally turning me on so I have to go now and jump my fiancé's bones." Brittany explained before she gets up and bounces over to the kitchen.

The two cheerleaders were then seen running and giggling up the stairs. Quinn walked into the living room shaking her head and laughing at her two friends.

"Hey did you want to maybe go out for lunch? I'm not sure I want to stay for that" Quinn asked while pointing upstairs

Not a minute later there was loud music blaring from above.

"Yeah I think that would be wise" Rachel agreed

"Or we could…you know go back up to my room and…do…stuff" Quinn replied a little bashfully

"Stuff? Quinn if we're doing it you can at least say it" Rachel chuckled

"Well that just sounded a bit more tasteful then me saying let's go upstairs and fuck"

Rachel's jaw dropped

"Quinn!"

"Sorry…I meant let's go upstairs and make love" Quinn replied sheepishly

Rachel smirked at her girlfriend and got up from the couch. She walked backwards towards the stairs never breaking eye contact with her girlfriend.

"We made love last night Quinn…so today you can fuck me" Rachel said before running up the stairs.

This time Quinn's jaw was pretty much on the floor.

"Oh my god 2 x 2 is 4…2 x 3 is…is …6….God she is so hot when she talks dirty" Quinn mumbled to herself before she chased after Rachel.

THE END…


End file.
